


Permanence

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Kravitz the tattooist, M/M, Taako the rockstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Kravitz absolutely, one hundred percent does not have a crush.He is not a crush sort of man.He is an award-winning tattooist, an artist; he works hard, possibly too often. Some might even call him a workaholic, concentrating on his career to the detriment of everything else.But then Taako walks into his studio, and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

Kravitz absolutely, one hundred percent does not have a crush.

He is not a crush sort of man.

He is an award-winning tattooist, an artist; he works hard, possibly too often. Some might even call him a workaholic. Raven does, often, shaking her head at him as she heads home hours before he does. But it's her name above the door - she's already established her reputation. Good though he is, he has a lot of catching up to do, and that means putting in overtime.

Which is how he meets his definitely-not-crush.

It was a friend of a friend thing, a recommendation. Not a particularly complimentary one - _he's an asshole but he's in a band and he'll make your work look good._ Kravitz almost said no, but he's just moved into a new apartment and his wallet is looking painfully empty this month.

So he said yes, and drew up the design, got the deposit, put the appointment in the calendar.

The guy's name is Taako, and Kravitz doesn't give him much thought until the day of the appointment. When it arrives, he prints out the design, tidies up a bit. He's putting a box on a high shelf as he hears the door open behind him, then,

"Hey - I'm Taako, I've got an appointment with Kravitz?"

Shoving the box onto the shelf, Kravitz turns to greet him - and stares.

Because Taako... Taako is gorgeous. Ridiculously, stunningly gorgeous. Tall, slender, with long bleached blond hair that shifts to blue halfway down, and the smoothest skin Kravitz has ever seen, other than a scar on his cheek. Honey-brown eyes are lined in gold, and with those long, thick lashes he could be a mascara model. He looks elfin and ethereal, like the wet dream of someone who reads too much fantasy, apart from the torn jeans and battered Docs. When he shrugs off his thick red coat, it reveals a sleeveless t-shirt that shows an inch of brown skin above his waistband. The t-shirt has _Tres Horny Boys_ printed on it, and Kravitz had _no_ idea what that means.

He gathers his wits enough to request the ID, gets Taako to fill in the paperwork, then grabs the print out of his design so he can make sure of the fit. 

"I loved what you came up with," Taako says, watching as Kravitz wraps the paper around his upper arm. "I'm impressed you got it right the first time. I was worried my description was a bit vague."

Kravitz looks up at him and smiles. "I'm a very good tattoo artist."

"I'll bet you're good at all kinds of things," he says, and grins when Kravitz’s eyes widen.

"I have - certain skills," he says, and immediately regrets it, especially when Taako laughs. It's not a cruel laugh but he is amused, very amused, at Kravitz's expense. "I think this is the right size," he says, gesturing at the print-out. It wraps most of the way around his upper bicep, like a t-shirt sleeve. "Are you happy with this?"

"Bring it on, my man."

Kravitz draws up the stencil as Taako walks around the shop, looking at the art on the walls. Most of it is Raven's, but some of it is Kravitz's, and he's pleased to see that Taako is spending a little more time in front of his pieces.

"Alright," Kravitz says when he's done with the stencil. Taako comes over to him, and looks slightly nervous as Kravitz applies the stencil to his arm. "Is this your first tattoo?"

"Yeah. I'm a virgin," Taako says, and gives a laugh, slightly high pitched, that gives away his nervousness. He tucks his hair behind his ear, and gives a flirty smile that makes Kravitz’s heart beat faster, too fast. "Purely in the tattoo sense, you understand."

"I never doubted it for a moment."

Not exactly professional, but the grin Taako gives him suggests he’s not offended. He watches as Kravitz pulls the transfer paper off. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Three hours, give or take," Kravitz says, stepping back to admire how the blue lines of the stencil look on Taako's arm. "What do you think?" He asks, gesturing at the huge mirror propped up against one wall.

Taako goes to admire his tattoo-to-be, then after a moment, lets out a heavy exhale and nods. "Let's do this."

Kravitz gets him to lie down as he sets up his inks and machine. He’s half-expecting Taako to start flirting with him again, but when he glances at him, he’s watching with a slight frown, clearly nervous. 

“What, ah–” Taako pauses, licks his lips, pure nervousness. “What was your first tattoo?” 

“This one,” Kravitz says, pointing at a skull on his right forearm. It’s part of a sleeve, now, but at the time it was just that, just a skull with glowing red eyes, the sort of thing that might have been tacky if it hadn’t been done by a master. “It was done by Raven – she owns this studio. It was my eighteenth birthday present to myself.”

“Well, if an eighteen year old can handle it, I’ll be fine.”

“You will. But if you want me to stop at any point, just tell me. We can take a break, or even pick it back up another day-”

“I’ll be fine,” Taako says again, a little more firmly, and Kravitz nods. If that’s what he needs to psych himself up, so be it. 

“Just so you know it’s an option.”

Over the course of the next three hours, he discovers that _Tres Horny Boys_ is the name of Taako's band, in which he sings - of _course_ he's a front man. They play rock, of a sort, Taako says, and smiles up at Kravitz, and that smile definitely doesn't make him feel a little breathless. _You should come to a show,_ he says. _I'll put you on the VIP list._

And Taako _is_ kind of an asshole, with a mean streak that he admits freely, and a selfish side that's less a small facet of his personality and more like three quarters of it.

And yet... Kravitz is enchanted. Perhaps he's just dazzled by the good looks, but he thinks maybe it's the other things Taako lets him see - the humour, the self-deprecation, the hints of vulnerability that Kravitz doubts he shows to just anyone. Maybe he's trying to distract himself from the pain of the tattoo - that's something people do sometimes, they talk and talk and talk, often about deep and personal things, their mouths running away from them as they try to outpace the pain. When that happens, Kravitz feels like a barman with people pouring out their souls to him. Sometimes he finds that uncomfortable; sometimes he finds it fascinating, in a voyeuristic way.

"The thing is," Taako says, lying on his side, his back against Kravitz's body as he works on some grey shading. "Sometimes people ask why I stay with Merle and Magnus when I'm something special - which, yes, _clearly_. But - who else would have me?"

Kravitz pauses, startled by the juxtaposition of towering arrogance and swooping insecurity, and he looks at Taako, sees the frown, sees the downturned corners of his mouth. Those pretty brown eyes flick up to meet his, but Kravitz doesn't look away, for all that he's been caught staring.

"That's - very honest of you."

Taako smiles, a bright but brittle thing. "Apparently having a handsome man jab needles into my arm makes me honest, who knew?"

Kravitz looks at him a moment longer, then returns his attention to the tattoo. "Is it honesty though? I'm sure there are lots of people that would have you." He clears his throat, realising just how that sounded. "I mean-"

Taako laughs – it’s infectious, and Kravitz chuckles too, despite it being at his expense. "Oh no, don't double back, are you saying you want to _have me?"_ Taako sounds very amused, but there's something in his eyes as he looks up at Kravitz that makes his instant, awkward redirect die in his throat.

"You - you are a very good-looking man."

"That’s not news, sweetheart. But is that something you're interested in-“ He pauses, raising an eyebrow and biting his lower lip in a deeply sexy way. _”-having?"_

Kravitz tries not to smile; he fails. No-one in history has managed to make even flat out dirty talk sound as filthy as that, he's sure of it. "Perhaps."

"Only perhaps? Then I'm clearly not trying hard enough."

Kravitz laughs this time; he can't help it. “I’m trying to keep it professional, Taako.”

“More’s the pity.” He winces as Kravitz starts to ink the sensitive skin on the back of his arm, and quickly launches into a diatribe about cooking. He’s something of an expert – that’s his day job, he’s a line cook, though he wants to be more, and he finds it annoying that those meal delivery services like Blue Apron make everyone think they’re chefs. “It takes _talent,_ it takes ingenuity. It’s not just following a recipe,” he grouses, and even that, Kravitz finds adorable.

“I prefer to get take out,” Kravitz admits. “I work late most nights; by the time I’m done I’m not in the mood to cook.”

“As long as you’ve got better taste than Taco Bell.”

“How about Chipotle?” 

Taako sighs. “I _suppose_.”

The talk of food leads to talk of wine, which leads to Kravitz saying _I do like wine,_ which is not his finest line, but those honey-brown eyes flash up to him, and Taako smiles, not mocking, but sweet. 

“Of course you do – a classy gentleman like yourself.”

“Classy?”

“The outfit! How many tattoo artists wear button downs and chinos? Very nicely fitted button downs and chinos, I might add. Clings in all the right places.”

Taako isn’t the first to question his choice of work clothes, but Kravitz likes to look good, always; it makes him _feel_ good, gives him confidence. It's like armour, against other people's assumptions, against his own self-doubt. “Not many.”

“And I bet none of them look as good as you do.” 

“Well – I don’t know about that.”

“I do.”

Kravitz has to bite down on the wide grin that wants to break loose before he loses his calm and cool aura entirely; he’s pretty sure Taako sees through it anyway. It's not that Kravitz is a stranger to compliments, but to have someone that he was so instantly, so deeply attracted to say such things is very much appreciated. Still; right now he's working, and above all else, Kravitz is a professional, so he steers the conversation elsewhere, no matter how much he'd like to see where this goes.

Eventually – or so it must seem to Taako – the tattoo is done, and when Kravitz says so and steps back to put his machine away, Taako sits up far too quickly and sways, blinking rapidly. 

“Hey, hey,” Kravitz says, stepping forward in case he needs to catch a swooning Taako. “Don’t faint on me now. Drawer next to you. There’s some candy and dried fruit. Have some of it, get your blood sugar back up.”

Taako grabs a small packet of dried pineapple and chews on it, slowly looking less like he’s going to faint. 

“Better?”

“Better.”

Kravitz wipes the ink and blood from the tattoo, and lets Taako go over to the mirror to admire his new ink. He looks utterly delighted, grinning at his reflection, turning this way and that, lifting and twisting his arm to get a glimpse of it from every direction. That kind of reaction is the very best compliment a tattoo artist can get, and it makes Kravitz’s heart happy to see it, and not just because after three hours, he’s found that he genuinely likes Taako. 

After wiping the tattoo down again, Kravitz pulls Taako into the good light so he can snap a picture for his portfolio.

"You forgot the best bit," Taako says after he’s taken a few photographs, and brings his hands up to frame his face.

With a smile Kravitz plays along, taking a few quick snaps of him, some portraits including the tattoo, some close up on his face. Even quick and unplanned as they are, Taako is very photogenic and rocks the hell out of them. 

"We're playing next week," Taako says as Kravitz wraps up his tattoo with plastic wrap and medical tape. "The band, I mean. Like I said, if you want to come, I'll put you on the VIP list."

"When’s the gig?"

"Friday, at the Davy Lamp. Starts at eight but you should come early for the full VIP experience."

"Which is?"

"Spending more time with me," Taako says and winks. 

"Of course it is," Kravitz says, but he's smiling, and Taako is smiling back at him. “I’ll need to check my calendar, but… I’d like that.”

“Seeing the band, or seeing me again?”

“I don’t know what the band sounds like, so…”

Taako laughs, and strokes a finger across Kravitz’s cheek, just a brief little touch, and his hand drops so quickly that Kravitz almost thinks he imagines it – or he would, if he couldn’t still feel the warmth of Taako’s touch. “That’s what I like to hear. So – next Friday?”

“I’ll let you know. But – I hope so.”

“Me too, Kravitz,” Taako says as he pulls his jacket back on carefully, trying to avoid brushing against the tender skin under the wrap.

“Thanks for sitting so well,” Kravitz adds as Taako buttons up the coat.

“Thanks for making me into even more of a work of art than I already was,” he says with a flip of his hair.

When he’s gone, Kravitz concentrates on putting away his machine and his inks, on cleaning up, but before he heads home, he picks up his camera and looks through the photographs he took of Taako and his tattoo. At Taako smiling at the camera – at him – then does something he doesn’t usually do. 

He emails them to Taako. 

_Taako_

_These turned out really well; thought you might like copies. It was good to meet you. Hope I can make it next Friday._

_Kravitz_

Also immediately he gets a response. 

_Thanks babe. Me too xxx_

It doesn’t mean anything – Kravitz is sure he’s a terrible flirt with everyone. 

Still; he’s smiling all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new tattoo last week, and listened to episode 50 around the same time, so I suppose this was kind of inevitable. 
> 
> A question! What kind of music do you think Tres Horny Boys would play? I'm currently thinking something along the lines of Florence and the Machine, not least because I can totally see Taako in some of her outfits ([like this one!](http://redonline.cdnds.net/main/thumbs/17031/florence-and-the-machine-performing---new-album---pictures---redonline.jpg)), but I'm interested in hearing other ideas. 
> 
> Aaaand [here's my tumblr. ](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

When he gets home, Kravitz spends an hour eating take out and tidying up and reading emails and pointedly not googling Tres Horny Boys. But the thing is, Kravitz knows himself pretty well, and therefore knows that willpower isn’t his strongest point. So when he caves after a glass of wine he’s not exactly surprised. 

He googles them, vaguely concerned that he’s going to get some decidedly NSFW hits with a name like that. 

He needn't have worried.

The first hit is their website, which is in dire need of a revamp from Squarespace or something. Currently it appears to hail from the design era of Geocities, complete with blinking text and badly tiled backgrounds, and it makes Kravitz wince. Along the top are tabs for images, gig dates, and music. 

He clicks music, then clicks play. 

And Tres Horny Boys… Turns out they’re good. _Really_ good. Dramatic and mournful and soaring, teasing and goofy with a dark edge. Taako’s voice is strong and if not beautiful, exactly, it’s unique and rich and Kravitz would very much like to hear more of it.

As he listens, he flicks through the images. Unsurprisingly, Taako is front and centre of most of them, and looks incredible, rocking every look from dramatic dresses to biker jackets. The other members of the band – Magnus and Merle, Kravitz remembers – are much more lowkey, but they look good too, something indiscernible tying them together, making them a band. 

There’s an About section, too – they’ve been together for a few years, and after a slow start they’re setting the Chicago indie scene alight. The usual kind of marketing spiel, but it’s the photo at the end that captures Kravitz’s attention. The three of them are wearing tuxes, but Merle and Magnus could be invisible for all the attention Kravitz spares them. Taako is grinning, the small gap between his front teeth on show, eyes copper in the bright lights of the studio. His hair is darker than it is now, caramel blond, and he’s wearing a corset instead of a cummerbund. 

Kravitz finishes his wine in two big gulps and pours another glass, wondering if a cold shower might be better. 

Instead he follows Tres Horny Boys on Twitter. If he’s doing the teenage fanboy thing, he might as well go all in. 

Almost immediately, he gets a notification telling him that Taako Taaco is following him, followed by a flurry of likes on his photos. Kravitz barely has time to process that when he gets a DM:

_fancy seeing u here ;)_  
_and I do_  
_fancy it i mean_  
_i like your style_  
_is what im trying to say_

Kravitz bites his lip, reading and rereading those. With his heart racing, he replies before he can overthink it.

_Thanks Taako, you too._  
_You’re something else._

Which - _shit, that could be taken the wrong way_ \- but before he gathers the wits to clarify, Taako messages back. 

_somethin good?_

"Yes!" Kravitz says aloud, then types, _Very good. Very very good!_

A second passes, then: 

_didnt figure u for a sap krav_  
_i like it <3_

They chat a little more, Kravitz making sure Taako’s taking care of the tattoo – he can’t help it, even if mother-henning someone he kinda-sorta-definitely wants to date is not hot. Taako calls him a dork, and Kravitz acknowledges that, but he’s pleased when Taako says he’s looking after the tattoo. 

After half an hour Taako announces he’s going to bed, but before he does, he gives Kravitz his number. _Easier for this shit,_ he says, then, _night xxx_. 

_Goodnight, Taako,_ Kravitz sends, and grins at his phone, feeling like a doofus and not caring. 

Finding what might be his new favourite band and messaging his new crush? It _has_ been a good night.

===

They message each other on and off all week. Talking – some might call it flirting, for all that Kravitz is terrible at it. There’s even a few pictures – not like _that_ , just outfit pics and Taako sending photos of his tattoo as it heals, clearly still delighted with it. Kravitz finds himself with his phone in his hand more often than not when he’s not tattooing, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

It gets so bad that Raven calls him out on Wednesday.

She’s just grabbed lunch from the deli across the street, and finds him sitting behind the cash register, grinning at something cute Taako has sent. When he realises she’s looking, he quickly puts his phone in his pocket like a kid who’s been caught by his teacher, but it’s too late, he’s busted. 

“Spill,” she says, throwing the bag from the deli next to the cash register and leaning over it, over him.

“What?” Kravitz asks with wide-eyed innocence.

“Don’t _what_ me,” she says, narrowing her eyes and going to hang up her long, leather jacket. “It’s a boy, isn’t it?” She asks, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a _look_. She thinks it makes her look intimidating, and she’s right.

“…It might be.” 

Kravitz had planned on being mysterious, but alas, it’s just not his area of expertise. He tells her everything, and by the time his next client is due half an hour later, Raven’s got Tres Horny Boys playing over the studio’s speakers, and she’s flicking through the gallery on their website, cooing over Taako and his sometimes-outlandish fashion sense. Considering that she lives in black lace and leather, and most everything she owns has a raven motif of some sort, Kravitz isn’t surprised that she’s a fan.

“I want to meet him,” she declares as he’s setting up his station, and he looks over his shoulder at her.

“We’ve not even been on a single date yet,” he says. “A little early to meet the parents.”

“Cheeky,” she tells him, wagging a finger. “I’m not _nearly_ old enough to be your mother.” A blatant lie. “But you’re going on a date on Friday, right?”

Which is something Kravitz has wondered about. _Is_ it a date? Taako invited him before they knew much about each other, but after this past week of messaging each other - _is_ it a date now? 

“I’m going to his show,” he says, non-committal, and she rolls her eyes.

“But you want it to be a date.”

A pause – and a nod. When it comes down to it, he’s always honest with Raven. 

She pats his cheek. “Sometimes you have to be the one to make it happen, Kravitz.”

His client turns up then and it’s time to get to work, but her words stay on his mind the rest of the day. 

===

They're still on his mind on Friday as he’s making his way home. He finished work on time for once, so the El is hideously busy. He finds himself crushed into a corner near the door, thinking. 

A date. 

He _wants_ it to be a date. He likes Taako a lot. 

He doesn’t know how to say either of these things without tripping over his words and embarrassing everyone involved. 

But, he thinks, there are other ways to let him know. 

After a bunch of people get off and there’s room to breathe, he flicks through the photos that Taako liked on Twitter. They tend to be the ones of Kravitz looking especially fancy, which – that’s doable. A tie and a waistcoat might be a little OTT for a gig in a dive bar, but it looks like that’s how to get Taako’s favour. 

It’s snowing as he gets off the train, and he tugs his scarf a little higher as he heads home, mind wandering through his wardrobe. Black shirt and trousers, obviously – that’s the basis for all his outfits. The accessories – purple, he thinks. Something with a bit of pop. He has a bright purple tie, and a jacquard waistcoat in a dark plum that will look fantastic together. It might also make him look a little like a vampire, but given Taako’s penchant for drama, that may not be a bad thing. 

The snow doesn’t let up, and by the time he gets home he’s freezing. The apartment is warm, thankfully, and as he hangs up his coat and scarf, he rubs his hands together, trying to coax a little life back into them. He’s always had bad circulation, along with all the other medical shit. 

A hot shower does wonders, and he wanders into his bedroom and pulls open the closet. 

His phone, resting on the bed, buzzes with a message, and when he glances down at it he sees it’s from Taako.

**_Taako_ **  
_this place is cash only fyi_  
_also u better be coming or ill kick your ass_

**_Kravitz_ **  
_Just getting dressed now._

**_Taako_ **  
_ooooh are u wearing somethin sexy???_

**_Kravitz_ **  
_You’ll find out soon enough._

**_Taako_ **  
_tease ;)_

Biting his lip against a smile, Kravitz grabs the outfit he’d planned on the train. It looks as good as he hoped it would, and he smiles at his reflection. Still, though; there’s something missing. He puts his locs up in a ponytail, then after a moment’s consideration, puts them back down again. Not that. Looking around the room, he sees his pocket watch on the dresser and grabs it, putting it in his waistcoat pocket and threading the fob through his buttonhole. 

There. Perfect. 

As he looks at his reflection, he has a moment of doubt - _you’re going to a dive bar!_ \- but pushes it away. Taako will love it; that’s all that matters. 

For the pièce de résistance, he pulls out a thick woollen cape from the back of his closet. It was an impulse buy from TJ Maxx a few years ago, something that’s much too much for every day, but for a hopefully-date with a guy who dresses like he’s on a McQueen catwalk? Perfect.

With one last glance at his reflection, Kravitz heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was planning on this being about six chapters. But what was going to be chapter two turned out to be about three chapters all on it's own, so I have no idea how long this is going to end up. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Thank you all so much for the kind reception this fic's received, I'm so happy! <3 I am planning to post it weekly on Thursdays, but this week kinda sucked for me, so here it is on Sunday instead. I've mostly finished the next part so that _should_ be up on Thursday. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who suggested what THB might sound like. I decided to keep it vague, but maybe I'll make a playlist at some point. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain), so like, choose your poison :)


	3. Chapter 3

The snow, it seems, is in it for the long haul. It’s been a mild winter so far, but now apparently it’s making up for it with a vengeance.

The whole journey, the snow had whirled against the train windows, thick white flakes that made Kravitz feel like he was stuck in a snow globe. Now, off the train and on the street, he’s glad of the cape, though he wishes he’d added a hat.

He looks around curiously. He’s in Pilsen. Not a part of town he knows well, but he thinks he’d like to. There are vintage shops aplenty with amazing window displays, including one featuring a top hat with a bird skull on it that Raven might literally kill someone for. There’s gorgeous street art, too, bright colours illuminated by streetlight, half-hidden by dancing snowflakes. 

The streets are mostly empty, even though it’s Friday. The weather’s just not worth the hassle – not unless you have a maybe-date with one of the most gorgeous guys you’ve ever met.

When he gets to the bar, diehard smokers are huddled for warmth under a streetlight. Inside, he hears muffled and enthusiastic sing-yelling. The support act, he guesses as he pauses outside the door, wiping the snow from his shoulders and hair before stepping through.

Inside, it’s everything a dive bar should be. Dingy lighting, sticky floors, the stink of stale beer no matter how often it’s cleaned; something that’s part of the bones and soul of the place. It’s busier than he expected, given the weather; but then again, the Tres Horny Boys are on the up and up, according to their website and their impressive number of Twitter followers. All the seats are taken. Other people are standing and talking, drinks in hand, and there’s an energetic crush up near the wide, low stage, bouncing to the poppy punk that’s being played by the three woman band. 

Kravitz looks over. The singer is a short slender woman with blue hair and dragon tattoo sleeves winding around both arms. They immediately draw Kravitz’s attention; even from this distance, they’re clearly well done, and he wonders who did them, brain ticking through the local artists specialising in that style. The guitarist is very tall and very buff, with a black undercut, and she has eyes only for the singer, grinning at her as she launches into the chorus. Then there’s the drummer, a furious whirl of motion with red hair. They’re loud and rambunctious and the crowd is loving it.

It’s the sort of music that Kravitz, in his more pretentious moments, would deny liking, but they’re good, darn good, and their enthusiasm is infectious. After watching for a moment, Kravitz weaves his way towards the bar, and catches the attention of a woman grabbing glasses from the end of it.

“No orders down here,” she says, barely glancing at him. “You need to move up.”

“I’m actually looking for Taako, from the band. He said he’d put me on the VIP list – my name’s Kravitz.”

She does look up then, a broad grin spreading over her face as she looks him up and down in a way that makes Kravitz wonder what, exactly, Taako’s told her about him, then she nods. “He’s in the back, let me grab the door for you.” She leads him to a door covered with peeling paint, and taps a code into the keypad before pushing it open to reveal a dimly lit corridor. “They’re in the end room. Just knock before you go in.”

He nods and goes to it, raises his hand to knock, but before he can, nerves rugby-tackle him.

What if this _is_ a date? It’s been a long time, a really long time, and he’s pretty sure he wasn’t very good at dating even then. Too awkward, too dorky, especially when he likes someone.

And he really likes Taako.

But since that’s the case – isn’t it worth it? Taako has already called him a sap and a dork on multiple occasions – affectionately, Kravitz thinks, hopes. But it means Taako knows what to expect, has already seen past the cool tattoo artist façade that attracts most people, and he’s still interested. So this - this is worth a shot. More than worth it.

With a deep breath and a racing heart, Kravitz moves to knock. But before his hand reaches it, the door opens to reveal Taako.

Stage-Taako, a part of Kravitz’s mind surmises, but most of it, like before, is stunned. His hair is in a braid that falls over his shoulder. He’s wearing dark, smoky eye makeup and purple contacts, with golden sparkles over his cheekbones. And the outfit – a silky dark green gown - that’s the only word for it, this is no mere dress. It’s sleeveless, showing off his tattoo and cinched at the waist with a woven brown belt.

“There you are! Ren texted me to say you were here and I was wondering if you’d gotten lost like a doofus.” He takes a long moment to look Kravitz up and down, appreciation shining in his eyes. “I am digging this _look_ ," he says, running a finger down the buttons of Kravitz’s cape, making him feel a little giddy.

“I like your look, too,” Kravitz says, the truth tumbling from his lips before he can think of something cooler to say, and Taako winks at him.

“Of course you do.”

He steps back to let Kravitz into the room. Kravitz is vaguely aware that the space is small, that there are fairy lights on every wall, that there are bags and instrument cases piled in a corner, but most of his attention remains on Taako, or rather, his back, since he’s turned away from him. The gown is cut low in the back, right down to his waist, revealing lots of smooth brown skin, with a smattering of freckles over his shoulder blades. Kravitz is struck breathless by an urge to run his fingers over those freckles, to kiss the back of his neck.

He swallows, and tries to look away, but he’s bewitched.

“You can hang your cape up,” Taako says, looking over his shoulder as he gestures at a coat rack near the door, catching whatever Kravitz’s face is doing, and he has no idea what that is, none at all. Taako raises an eyebrow, smirks, and Kravitz hurriedly turns to the coat rack removing his cape and hanging it up, pulling off his gloves and putting them in the pockets. He takes a moment to smooth down his waistcoat, take a deep breath, and try to gather the cool and calm he knows he has somewhere.

 _You look good,_ he tells himself. _You look **damn** good. He already likes what he’s seen, just… You got this._

Running a finger over the chain of his pocket watch, he turns and thinks he _might_ have an idea what his face was doing, because he’s pretty sure that Taako’s is doing the same right now. His mouth is pulled into a crooked, hungry smile, and his eyes are wide, drinking him in like he’s a fine wine.

He’d gone to grab a bottle of wine from the dresser at the side of the room, piled high with makeup and jewellery and other dressing room accoutrements, but when he sees Kravitz, the booze is forgotten. He walks back over, unable to take his eyes off him, and isn’t _that_ a compliment and a half.

“I’m upgrading this to a Look with a capital L,” Taako says, cocking his head as he takes it all in, making Kravitz very, very glad he didn’t back down from dressing up. “I am _loving_ this,” he says, “But you gotta have some of that sweet ink on show.” He grabs Kravitz’s hand, making his heart slam into overdrive, then blinks. “Boy howdy. Cold, huh?”

 _Boy howdy?_ That shouldn’t be as adorable as it is.

“It’s - it’s snowing. Outside.”

“Hmm,” Taako says, rubbing a little warmth into Kravitz’s skin. He has long, elegant fingers, Kravitz notices dimly. Emerald green nails, to match his gown. A scar over two of his knuckles. His hands are warm, and soft, and Kravitz thinks he would be perfectly happy for this moment to last forever. It doesn’t – these things never do – but somehow, it gets even better. Taako plucks open the buttons of Kravitz’s cuffs, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows for him. It’s intimate and far too personal for only being the second time they’ve met, but Kravitz doesn’t mind, not even a little. Whatever the opposite of _mind_ is – that’s how he feels. 

“That’s better,” Taako says, and runs his hands down both of Kravitz’s forearms following the lines of his tattoos, ghosting over his sleek black watch, then resting on his hands, just for a couple of breaths. 

Then he steps back, a little abruptly, his crooked smile not quite hiding the way he swallows and licks his lips. It strikes Kravitz, suddenly and unexpectedly, that behind the bravado, Taako may be as nervous as he is.

Taako turns and grabs the wine, waves it at him. “This is House Red and it tastes like shit, but Ren lets us have it for free. You want some?”

“You’re selling it so well, Taako.”

 _”Free_ is the most appealing word of all, my man.”

Kravitz laughs, and nods. “Very true. I’d love some.”

Taako pours them both a glass, and hands one over. Kravitz takes a sip – and winces.

“Told you it was bad,” Taako says with a grin.

“It’s – fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar, sweetheart.”

Kravitz’s mind hangs on the _sweetheart_ , for all that it probably means nothing. “I am; it’s true. I don’t really see that as a bad point.”

“Naïve, but charming,” Taako says, and takes a drink himself, leaning against the dresser. The gown has a slit up the side that Kravitz didn’t notice before, and it reveals one long, stockinged leg. It makes Kravitz want to go and have a lie down to gather his wits; since he can’t he says,

“You’re gorgeous.” Not eloquent, not subtle, just very true.

Taako’s eyes widen and he takes a gulp of the wine before throwing a cocky grin into place. “I know,” he says, then walks over, putting his hand on Kravitz’s chest. It makes him wonder if Taako can feel his heart racing. “And you - you’re not bad yourself, you know.”

“I try.”

Taako trails a finger down Kravitz’s tie, down the waistcoat buttons, then along the pocketwatch chain, until his fingers curl into the pocket. They’re standing close, less than a foot between them. Kravitz can see that Taako has one white eyelash, that there’s a faint and faded scar over his left eyebrow, and he feels… He wants to kiss him. Maybe it’s too soon for that, but he does; the need is like smouldering coals in his belly. And Taako is looking up at him, looking into his eyes; they’re looking at each other, standing too close, and Kravitz might not have dated for a while, but this? It’s absolutely a prelude to a kiss.

Kravitz licks his lips, and Taako’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue. They lean in, both of them, slowly-

And the door opens behind them.

They startle apart. Taako glares over Kravitz’s shoulder, and when Kravitz turns, he sees the other Dos Horny Boys stepping into the room.

Magnus is very tall and broad, with auburn hair and impressive sideburns, and a smile brighter than the sun. Merle is short, with a prosthetic arm, a wooden one covered with beautiful carvings. He also has a full beard and tinted glasses and looks for all the world like a long lost member of ZZ Top. 

“You have fucking terrible timing,” Taako tells them.

“Oops,” Merle says, sounding entirely unapologetic.

Magnus, on the other hand, steps forward with a grin and shakes Kravitz’s hand. “You must be Kravitz! Taako’s tattoo is amazing - you’re super talented.”

“Thank you very much,” Kravitz says, inclining his head. “If you ever want an appointment, just let me know.”

“Oh, I – don’t think so,” Magnus says, and scratches the back of his neck. “It’s just so – permanent. And it’ll hurt.”

“You get your ass kicked every weekend,” Taako says, topping up both his and Kravitz’s glasses.

“I’m the one kicking ass, thank you very much, and that’s _different_. That’s judo, that’s a martial art-“

“Are you saying my tattoo isn’t art?” Taako says, holding out his arm, and Kravitz definitely thinks he’s a work of art. 

“It’s lovely,” Merle says peaceably, and walks over to Kravitz, looking up at him through those dark glasses. He doesn’t say anything for an uncomfortably long moment, then says, “So. You’re from Seattle.”

Kravitz looks down at him, then questioningly up at Taako, who’s frowning. That’s not something they’ve discussed. It’s not exactly a secret, but- He looks back at Merle. “Yes?”

“And you like to beatbox. You're bad at it.”

 _Oh my god_ Kravitz thinks, horror striking him like a lightning bolt at the exact same moment as Taako says,

“Oh my god, Merle,” and Kravitz is momentarily distracted from the horror as Taako takes his arm. “What the actual fuck.”

“I googled him,” Merle says with a shrug. “Don’t tell me you didn’t do the same thing.”

“Of course I did but that’s _different_ ,” Taako says with rising indignation, then he blinks and looks at Kravitz. “Wait. _Beatboxing?_ Seriously?”

“I was very drunk.”

“You were doing this terrible cockney accent, too,” Merle says, and Kravitz would really rather like for a rift to open up in the air next to him, something for him to escape through and hide, possibly forever.

Instead, the door opens again and a short, curvy Asian woman with a pixie cut and a Tres Horny Boys t-shirt steps inside. Her eyes widen when she sees Kravitz, and she beams at him.

“Hello!” She says, and goes over to Magnus, handing him some guitar picks. She smiles to see Taako’s arm still linked with his. “So – you’re Kravitz, eh?”

“We’ve already grilled him about the YouTube video,” Merle says, and she chuckles.

“At that point of the evening already, are we?”

“How have _I_ not seen this video?” Taako grouses and grabs his phone from the dresser.

Kravitz opens his mouth to say something – probably _please god no_ \- but then sighs. Maybe it’s best to get possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life out of the way now; at least then it’s all uphill from here.

He stands resolute as Merle helps Taako find the video, and tries not to wince as he hears himself, three years ago and incredibly drunk on bourbon during a guest spot at a tattoo studio in Kentucky, attempting to beatbox and doing possibly the worst British accent the world has ever known.

And Taako laughs so hard he’s doubled over, and god – that laugh – high pitched, utterly ridiculous and so fucking charming that Kravitz doesn’t even care that it’s at his expense.

“Just don’t ask for a real life repeat,” Kravitz says as Taako gasps for breath, wiping a tear from his eye and smudging his makeup.

“Oh, babe, I don’t even-“ He bursts into giggles again and grabs an eyeshadow palette, fixes the smudge. “Accents are not your talent.”

“It’s alright, I have other talents,” Kravitz says, and he’s proud of himself for saying something almost cool for the first time tonight. Taako pauses what he’s doing to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I look forward to finding out.”

“I look forward to showing you,” Kravitz says, holding Taako’s gaze, and they’re _looking_ at each other again, that way-more-than-just-friends kind of looking.

“Wow guys, get a room,” Magnus says, but he’s grinning, and slaps a hand to Taako’s shoulder.

“We had a room, which you barged into,” Taako says, snapping the palette shut and poking Magnus with a pointy corner.

“I meant a private room.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” Taako asks with a bright grin, and suddenly Kravitz’s mouth is Sahara dry, and he takes a gulp of the hideous wine; it doesn’t help. 

“Where indeed,” the woman laughs, nudging Magnus, then smiles at Kravitz, her dark eyes glimmering prettily in the fairy lights. “I’m Julia - Magnus’s fiancée. Maybe we could hang out while the boys are playing?”

“I’d like that.” Infinitely preferable to standing alone, and besides, there’s something instantly likeable about her; maybe it’s the warmth of her smile, or maybe it’s the way that Magnus looks at her like she’s his sun and stars, like she’s his whole universe. For him to look at her like that, she must be something special. 

The door opens for a third time, and the singer from the support band pops her head around the door and gives them all a grin. 

“We’re done! You’re up, guys.”

“Showtime,” Taako says, jazzhanding before checking his reflection. 

Merle grabs a case from a shelf on the other side of the room, and Kravitz watches curiously as he opens it and swaps out the hand of his prosthetic arm for a special drumstick prosthesis. Magnus opens a guitar case and pulls out a sleek looking glittery black electric guitar, and they turn to Taako.

“Ready to rock and roll?” Magnus asks.

“Yup,” Taako says, finishing his wine and putting the empty down on the dresser before looking at Kravitz and striking a pose. “How do I look?”

“Lovely. Break a leg… But – I mean, obviously don’t do that.”

Taako looks at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “How about a kiss for luck?”

 _Yes,_ the only sensible part of Kravitz’s mind says, and he feels himself moving. He doesn’t have any control over himself, it’s almost like he’s been possessed by a competent person and he leans in to press his lips to Taako’s, sweet and chaste and lingering, just for a moment. 

When he pulls back, shock that he actually _did_ that reverberates through him so hard that his hands are shaking. Taako blinks at him, his lips curving in the sweetest, most sincere smile Kravitz has seen on him.

“Thank you,” he says softly, then follows Magnus and Merle out of the room.

“You know,” Julia says, coming over to stand next to him. “I’ve never seen Taako quite like this. I think you might be good for him.”

“I think he might be good for me, too,” Kravitz says, still thinking about the kiss, still shocked that he did it but so so glad he did.

“C’mon,” she says, linking their arms. “Let’s use our _we’re-with-the-band_ cred to get a good spot.”

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid I'd made Kravitz too dorky and awkward (dorkward?) but then I re-listened to Crystal Kingdom, and this guy. _This guy._ King Dorkward. 
> 
> BUT GUYS! Super exciting news that has made my week! [Althie-deer](http://althie-deer.tumblr.com/) made [fanart of Kravitz's outfit from the last chapter!](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/post/162874556130/althie-deer-i-couldnt-stop-thinking-about-the) Can you believe it!? Not only is it amazing, but LOOK AT HIS SHOES! How did I miss such an important part of his look? It's awesome and you should all check it out. 
> 
> And of course: Thank you all SO much for reading! Just a note - I bumped the rating back up to Explicit, but there should only be one explicit chapter, and I'll announce it in the beginning chapter notes so you know which it is. I'll also make it easily skippable without missing any of the story. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)
> 
> ETA: I just listened to ep 67 and OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I'm already lying down but I NEED TO LIE DOWN.


	4. Chapter 4

Through some kind of wizardry, Julia finds them a space near the stage. From what Kravitz can tell, she uses nothing more than smiles and politeness to get her way, though a few of the fans know who she is and greet her excitedly, allowing her passage. They also look curiously up at Kravitz, who offers a smile but nothing else. What could he say, anyway? _I’ve only known Taako a couple of weeks but there’s definitely something there, and I just kissed him but that’s not quite sunk in yet_.

Taako’s adjusting the mic stand as they take their place, and he smiles down at them, winking at Kravitz. The stand looks ancient and it takes some doing, but eventually he gets it to the right height.

“Hellooooo Davy Lamp!” He says, and the crowd _woo_ s loudly in response. Glancing back at Magnus and Merle, who nod at him, he turns back to the crowd. “So, some of you are dearly devoted fans-“ More cheering, “-and some of you are newbies.” He looks down at Kravitz as he says that; Kravitz gives him a double thumbs up, like the dork he is, and Taako snorts a laugh, shaking his head at him. “But by the end of the night, you’ll all be our biggest fans, I guarantee it. We’re going to start with a crowd pleaser.”

Magnus plays a few chords and the audience is already cheering, not least Julia – she might be small, but her voice is mighty, especially when it comes to supporting her fiancé.

The beat comes in, and Kravitz recognises it too. It’s one of their more upbeat songs, slightly off kilter with a dark sense of humour – much like Taako himself.

And as good as the recordings were, the Tres Horny Boys are _so_ much better live. Taako has incredible stage presence, which isn’t a surprise, but so too do Magnus and Merle. They’re far more than just support for their frontman – Merle does some truly incredible stuff with his drumming prosthesis, and after four songs, Magnus takes the mic to tell a heartfelt story about his pet dog, strumming his guitar as he does, to the delight of the audience. The band has an awesome rapport with everyone, and that makes even newbies like Kravitz feel like part of the family.

After the last song, Taako says, “Goodnight, Davy Lamp, there will be no encore,” and the crowd chants it with him before breaking into riotous applause.

“How awesome was that!?” Julia says, beaming up at him, and Kravitz thoroughly agrees.

She leads him back to the dressing room; the Tres Horny Boys are already there, grinning at each other, post-show adrenaline shining in their eyes. 

“Okay,” Taako says, waving a hand at Kravitz. “Spill. I want your review.”

“Your honest opinion,” Magnus says, and Taako wags a finger at him. 

“Now, no, let’s not go off the deep end here. Just… tell me how amazing I am. Feed my ego.”

“You are amazing,” Kravitz says, and Taako blinks at him, that sweet, sincere smile reappearing. “All of you. And that is my honest opinion.”

There’s a pause, and then Taako comes up to him to pat his cheek. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“We can all see the reason you like him, Taako,” Julia grins, and Taako throws a makeup sponge at her.

They start to bring the chaos of the dressing room back to order. Instruments are put away, empty Pringles tubes thrown in the garbage. Working together, it doesn’t take long. 

“Once we’ve put our stuff away, we’re going to go have some fun if you want to come with,” Magnus says, and Kravitz can’t help but notice the look Merle gives him. A slight frown, like he’s not quite sure he’s on board with this idea. And that’s _fine_ , kinda, it still hurts a little even if Kravitz barely knows him, and he barely knows Kravitz. The way Taako freezes is more important, but before Kravitz can decide whether or not to be hurt, a smile tugs at Taako’s lips, a private little smirk that Kravitz doesn’t quite get, but he thinks he sees a hint of self-deprecation in there.

“What kind of fun?” Kravitz asks, looking quickly away as Taako pulls off his gown to change, however much he wants to see what’s beneath; he is a gentleman, after all.

“We’re going to hang out in the warehouse where we rehearse,” Magnus says as he pulls on a _Tres Horny Boys_ hoodie, then, after a moment, grabs a new one from the pile of merch and throws it at Kravitz. “Here! Part of the VIP experience.”

“Thank you,” Kravitz says, pleased with the gift. The band logo is raised and puffy, and the fluffy lining, when Kravitz strokes a finger over it, is delightfully soft. He’s not much of a hoodie wearer, but this will be perfect for hanging out at home. “Why are you going to a warehouse?”

“Because it’s a million times closer than our apartment,” Taako says, and when Kravitz glances at him, he’s wearing skinny jeans, pink suede ankle boots with blocky heels and a cable knit sweater in a lovely shade of lavender, hanging off the shoulder and offering a teasing glimpse of his tattoo.

“Fair enough,” Kravitz says, and while he is vaguely aware that going to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere with people he barely knows is absolutely the start of a horror movie, he’s also very, very aware of how goddamn good Taako looks.

Which, thinking about it, is still how horror movies start.

_The glamorous, seductive rock star invites the innocent tattoo artist to an abandoned warehouse; he knows it’s suspicious, but he’s bewitched, enchanted, and he can’t help but follow…_

A vampire story, Kravitz reckons, but he _did_ always have a thing for Lestat.

“Count me in,” he says, and Taako beams at him.

It takes a while to get all the equipment out to what’s less a van and more someone’s SUV - Julia’s, it turns out, and she cheerfully vetoes Taako’s suggestion that it needs a sweet decal.

“But it could be a sweet unicorn,” he says. “With a rainbow horn! _Two_ rainbow horns!"

“For the thirty-seventh time: nope,” she says, grinning as she opens the driver’s side door.

“Spoilsport,” he tuts.

Since Magnus is pretty much as big as any two of the others put together, he calls shotgun; that leaves Kravitz, Taako and Merle in the back. It's cramped, but it means that Kravitz's leg is pressed against Taako’s, and it's hard to think of anything else.

Luckily Julia fills the car with a story from work - she's a lawyer and delights in bringing big, irresponsible corporations to their knees.

“The damn robot set the room on fire,” she says, five minutes into her rant. “Can you imagine if it’d actually been a kid playing with it?”

“So what happened? Did you kick their ass? You know I love it when you kick ass, Jules,” Magnus says, grinning at her.

“I love it when I kick ass too, but in the end I didn’t need to. The company owner had a change of heart. Realised that he’d made a really bad decision, putting himself over the safety of everyone else. Pulled the product, settled out of court. Even made this big, impassioned speech about how from now on he was gonna do good. And I wore my eighties power suit for _nothing.”_

Taako leans forward. “The one with the shoulder pads?”

“And the wide lapels.”

“Dreamy,” he sighs, flopping back beside Kravitz, and the scary thing is he sounds like he means it. 

By this point, they’re well away from Chicago proper, and despite how very distracting Taako’s leg against his own is, Kravitz still can't help but look concernedly out of the windows at just where they’re going.

“It's okay,” Julia says, and when Kravitz looks up he sees she's looking at him in the rearview. “I'll give you a lift home.”

“You can just drop me anywhere on the Blue Line-“

“Don’t be silly. I’ll take you home.”

They drive another ten minutes before they arrive at a deserted car park in front of a dark warehouse. There are a few security lights on the walls, offensively bright yellow splashes in the inky dark. The warehouse itself is a long, flat brickwork building, with a tall chimney climbing into the night sky. Graffiti-adorned boarding covers some windows; Kravitz glimpses blue and green and yellow shapes as the headlights spill over them. A few other windows are cracked, and the place could do with a good clean, but the parking lot is tidy; not overgrown, no garbage. It doesn’t appear to be abandoned.

“What is this place?” Kravitz asks as he peers out the windows.

“It’s a – uh, they call it a cultural project,” Magnus says as Julia pulls into a space, the one nearest the door. “Name’s a bit pretentious. A bunch of different artists – not just musicians, all kinds of artists – from across the city put money in to rent the place, along with some sponsors, and we all use it to do our thing.”

“That’s amazing. I’m a little surprised I haven’t heard of it.”

“It’s only just gotten off the ground, but we’re hoping to get some more people on board, maybe have some shows over here. Would you be interested? I guess you couldn’t tattoo here…”

“I do other art, too – tattoo inspired paintings and prints. I’ve done a few underground shows downtown, a few in Seattle, too.”

“No terrible beatboxing allowed, though,” Taako says, and Kravitz turns to grin at him, startled and delighted to see how close they are. 

“Prints and paintings only, I promise.”

They head inside. It’s not much warmer than outside, and it’s very dark. Merle takes out his phone and puts on the flashlight.

“We’re not really supposed to be here at night,” he says. “But we’re rebels like that.”

Taako snorts, but he doesn’t say anything. He does, however, take Kravitz’s hand as they walk over to a large fireplace built into the wall at the side of the room. There’s wood beside it, and after a few moments of Merle trying and failing to light a fire, Taako pushes him out of the way to do it himself. Kravitz misses the warmth of his hand, but he’s very impressed when the fire lights first time.

“Amateurs,” Taako says as he takes one of the blankets Merle is handing out so they don’t have to sit on the cold floor, and takes a seat. He looks up at Kravitz as he pats the blanket at his side. “You waiting for an invite?”

“I feel like we should have s’mores or something,” Kravitz says as he sits beside Taako, who shifts a little closer to him, linking their arms. 

“Aw, man,” Magnus says, sitting on one blanket with Julia and wrapping another around their shoulders. “Next time. For that real campfire feel.”

Merle is peering at Kravitz. “You don’t seem much like the camping type, with the waistcoat and the cape and the fancy shoes.”

“I’m from the Pacific Northwest,” Kravitz says with a shrug. “You can’t _not_ go camping there. It’s a rule.”

Taako gives him a look. “Wait wait wait – I’m suddenly having visions of you dressed like a lumberjack.” He leans in closer, eyes narrowed. “This is very important: do you own a plaid shirt?”

Kravitz looks back at him, not sure if the owning of a plaid shirt would be a good thing or the worst thing in Taako’s mind. “Well – like I said, I’m from Washington. Even if I didn’t own one, it would mysteriously end up in my closet somehow.”

Taako blinks at him, then snickers. “You’re weird,” he says, but he shifts a little closer to him, leaning against him and pulling their hands into his lap, so Kravitz supposes _weird_ isn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

“I do have one,” he admits. “It’s black and grey.”

Taako nods, looking thoughtful. “I suppose sexy lumberjack _could_ be a fun look…”

 _Sexy,_ Kravitz thinks, pleased. 

“I have plaid shirts,” Magnus says, which is not a surprise. He’s a plaid shirt kind of guy.

“Like I said - _could_ be sexy. Not always.”

“Hey! Keep that up and I’m not going to share.” Opening the bag he brought with him, he reveals two bottles of wine. House Red, Kravitz thinks with a shudder, but Taako was right; free _does_ make everything better, even garbage wine.

He’s got some little paper cups, too, but Taako makes a _gimme_ hand gesture, and Magnus hands over a bottle.

“Don’t mind sharing straight from the bottle, do you?” Taako asks.

“Not with you,” Kravitz says without thinking, and _geez_ , he can be something other than deeply uncool on occasion, he swears.

The others chuckle at him – Merle chuckles anyway, Magnus guffaws and Julia snorts, but Taako only bumps their shoulders together and smiles at him.

“Mega dork,” he says, and yup, got it in one.

They sit there, the five of them, drinking wine – or Coke, in Julia’s case since she’s driving. Magnus suggests that they tell scary stories for a real campfire vibe. He starts, with a tale of a murderous train-elf that he insists is one hundred percent true.

“Apart from, y’ know, elves don’t exist,” Merle points out.

“They do in Iceland! Look it up!”

Merle does indeed try to look it up, but the reception is shitty so they agree with deeply dubious tones to take Magnus’s word for it.

Julia goes for a classic haunted house story, complete with voices and sound effects and dramatic pauses. By the end of it, Magnus has the blanket held up to his face, half-hidden behind it, and even Taako’s hand has tightened around Kravitz’s.

The fire provides a small pool of warmth and light that glows and shrinks as it flickers, adding to the atmosphere as she says,

“And then, from outside the safety of the firelight, they hear it – a tapping.” She taps the floor beside her. “The same tapping they’ve heard before, but it’s not from another room this time. It’s right behind them.” _Tap tap tap_. “Before, whenever they’ve gone to look at what’s been making the noise, there’s been nothing there, but no-one dares look behind them, because they know that this time there _is_ something there, as real as the fire in front of them. Maybe, if they don’t look, it isn’t _really_ real. Maybe, if they don’t look, the same thing that happened to everyone else in this house, in the dark, by the fire, won’t happen to them. They don’t look. They don’t look, and they keep on not looking, and for a while – for a while, they think everything’s going to be okay. Maybe this is how it works – if you don’t _see_ it, it can’t hurt you.

“So they stare at the fire – they don’t even glance at each other. The fire is their salvation. But then, then Travis looks away from the fire, to look at his friends – but they’re not there. Their blankets, their drinks – they’re all there. But his friends are gone. He’s alone. And he hears it, right behind him-“ _tap tap tap_ “-and he knows. He knows that he’s next. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen but he knows he’s next. He waits – it’s agonising, that wait. Every second feels like an hour. The thing is patient; the thing is cruel. And then, when Travis thinks he can’t bear it any longer, he feels it – a cold, an ice-cold finger against the back of his neck-“

Magnus shrieks and dives forward, grabbing the back of his neck and startling the shit out of the rest of them.

“Jules!” He yells, and she’s laughing, hard, wiggling her fingers at him, damp with condensation from her Coke can.

As she catches her breath, Taako takes a swig of the wine and then offers it to Kravitz. He drinks and tries very hard not to think about how his lips are touching the same spot that Taako’s lips were touching, because that’s too pathetic, even for him. 

Eventually Julia regains her composure, and she looks at each of them in turn before continuing. 

“The next morning, the gardener arrives. He does his thing, tidies up flower beds, mows the lawn, then knocks on the door to get his payment. There’s no answer, but the door’s ajar. He steps inside-“

“Because horror movies weren’t invented yet,” Merle interjects. “And/or he’s an idiot.” 

Julia smiles, and ignores him. “Inside, the fire was out, the ashes cold. The blankets were spread in a semi-circle around it, with empty cups and bottles, half-empty, but the people – like all the ones who came before them - were gone. Eventually, the house was sold, to out-of-towners who hadn’t heard the stories. And the very first night they slept in their beautiful new home, they heard it-“ _tap tap tap_ “-but they thought little of it – the pipes, maybe; the house settling. But just a week after moving in, the wife woke up in the middle of the night to an icy room, an icy room in the middle of June. The bed beside her was empty, and from behind her-“ _tap tap tap_ “And then, a cold touch on the back of her neck. And then-

“Well. It took a while for the townsfolk to realise they’d disappeared, and even longer to admit it. Because it was their fault. They let these out-of-towners move into a cursed house without a word of warning. A few days later, it burned to the ground. Suspected arson, but no-one tried to look too hard to find the culprit. The house is no more, but the _things_ are still waiting. And they are hungry. And one day-“ She reaches out a hand to Magnus, who skitters across the floor to Merle and shares his blanket instead.

“Nope! No, non, nyet. They can stay hungry!”

“So I shouldn’t tell you about how a warehouse was built on the site of the old house?”

“Absolutely not!” Magnus squeaks.

Merle takes his turn next, and his story is pretty much the Last March of the Ents from Lord of the Rings but with extra added vore that literally no-one asked for.

Taako refuses to join in, so Kravitz tells a story about his haunted college dorm room – always a crowd pleaser – then Taako relents and tells a very strange tale about fashionistas with a penchant for torture.

“I’m not just saying this because she’s my fiancée, but Julia’s story definitely wins,” Magnus says, and everyone else agrees. 

“What do I win?”

“Uh,” Magnus says, and looks in the bag that had the wine in. He pulls out a small packet and holds it out to her. “These Blueberry Nom Noms.”

“A worthy prize,” she says, and graciously accepts. 

Taako stands and stretches, elegant, catlike and very distracting, complete with a peek of his belly as his sweater lifts, and Kravitz is pretty darn sure that was on purpose. 

Offering him a hand, Taako says, “Want a tour, stud?”

Kravitz laughs, feeling wine warm and pleasantly fuzzy. “I’d love one.” He slides his hand into Taako’s, who effortlessly pulls him to his feet and doesn’t let go. 

The others wolf whistle, but Kravitz ignores them, and Taako flips them off with his spare hand. With the other, he leads Kravitz over to the far end of the vast open space, past columns dressed up to look like trees, to a large window at the back of the room. Outside, the security lights show that it’s started snowing again, hard and fast. The kind of flakes that stick, that stay. 

The flickering, distant fire sends shadows dancing over Taako's face. It makes him look a little eerie and a little odd; gorgeous, yes, but otherworldly. It steals the breath from Kravitz’s lungs, and he’s enchanted, but then again, he has been since the moment he first saw him.

“There isn't really much to show you,” Taako says, and lifts his arm in a sweeping gesture. “This is it: huge big open space, end of the tour.”

“I dunno,” Kravitz says, a little too much wine making him a little too brave. “I think there's a _lot_ more you could show me.”

Taako laughs then - giggles - and turns to face him, taking both of Kravitz's hand in his own. “You’ve come a long way from looking away demurely when I got changed.”

“I don’t mean - maybe not _tonight,_ but - at some point. After a third date, maybe.”

Taako cocks his head; his hair spills over his shoulder. It looks silky; Kravitz wants to touch it. “Didn’t figure you for the traditional type, Krav.”

“I’m wearing a cape, Taako. I don’t think it gets much more traditional than that.”

“You’re thinking old-fashioned, darling, but that’s okay. I dig it. I dig _you.”_ Taako takes a step forward, another, until they're as close as when they kissed and holy shit, Kravitz still can't believe he did that. Taako’s a little taller than him, more than usual thanks to his heels. “Is _this_ a date?” He asks, very quietly, and Kravitz can feel his breath on his lips, smell the smoky wine they’ve both been drinking.

“You invited me, Taako. I think that’s up to you.”

“Hmm,” Taako says, and taps his lips thoughtfully. “If I say yes, will you kiss me again?”

“Say yes and find out.”

Taako smiles at him then, and steps a little closer. “Yes.”

Heart racing, Kravitz leans in, slowly, giving Taako the chance to back away if he needs to. But Taako rolls his eyes, grabs the collar of his cape and pulls him in. 

There’s nothing chaste about the kiss this time. Taako presses his tongue into Kravitz’s mouth and fuck, _yes._ Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako, pulls him close, and Taako is- He’s warm and solid, he’s here and he’s real, _this_ is real. Taako's hands go to Kravitz's ass; Kravitz's hands sneak under Taako's sweater and snake over bare skin, which makes both of them moan. Taako is _hungry_ , obviously so - and Kravitz is too, but the way Taako so obviously _wants_ him goes straight to Kravitz's dick. It’s good, it’s so damn good-

And then there's a cough. 

Apologetic, at a respectful distance, but nevertheless meant to break into their very private moment. It does, both of them pulling back, breathing hard.

"Ahhh - sorry to interrupt," Julia says, and she _does_ sound sorry, but that doesn't make it suck any less. "The snow's coming down really hard now - I kinda want to head off before it gets any worse."

Taako sighs, loud and kind of obnoxious, in an adorable way, and is that really a thing? With a glance at him, Kravitz comes to the conclusion that yes, apparently, that is a thing. _Obnoxious_ and _adorable_ are pretty much Taako’s keywords. 

Kravitz runs his thumb over Taako's spine, making him gasp and buck up against him, which makes Kravitz realise with a thrill that holy shit, _holy shit,_ Taako is hard, and if there's ever been more of a turn on in history, Kravitz is sure he doesn't know what it is.

Equally true, though, is the fact that the snow is rapidly turning into a blizzard, and that all of them live a fair distance from the warehouse. Now probably is a good time to head out unless they want to get snowed in.

"No worries," Kravitz says, and Taako sighs and says,

"Yeah, yeah."

She heads back to the rest of the group, who stand and start to gather their things. Still entwined, Taako and Kravitz watch, and eventually, part.

"Well - so much for getting lucky."

"All the more reason for a second date," Kravitz says smoothly, and Taako snorts, kissing him.

"I guess so."

Gathering their things and putting blankets away, extinguishing the fire, they head out.

Since Kravitz’s place is closest, he gets dropped off first. As they pull up outside his apartment building, Taako grabs the front of his cape and pulls him in for a goodbye kiss, a little too much for a backseat PDA, but Kravitz can’t say he minds. At least, not until Merle gives a very obvious, very awkward cough, and Magnus and Julia giggle at them from the front seat. He pulls back, then, biting his lip and smiling. Taako’s smiling, too, a real cat-with-cream kinda smile, and Kravitz has to kiss him again.

“You got it bad, huh?” Taako says, smirking, and Kravitz shrugs.

“Can you blame me?”

Taako laughs, and kisses him again before reaching around him to open the door. “You better get out of here before I seduce you-“

“Not in my backseat,” Julia calls from the front. “Or at least not while we’re all in the car with you.”

“As if you wouldn’t enjoy the show,” Taako calls back, then returns his attention to Kravitz. “You still up for that second date?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll check my shifts and let you know. Get that bad boy set up asap.”

“Can’t wait.” 

The others say their goodbyes too – less physical, though Kravitz gets the idea that if it wasn’t for the seatbelt and the snow, Magnus might’ve hugged him. Then Kravitz is stepping out into the almost-blizzard, running to his doorway and turning to wave as he gets his keys out. 

As the tail lights disappear into the whirling white, he grins. 

He still can’t believe that happened, but it might just have been the best first date he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is already over 11k. What. So much for it being a short one xD 
> 
> I have no idea if there's a place like the warehouse in Chicago; the idea, if not the building, is based on [this very cool place](http://www.templeworksleeds.com/).
> 
> Thank you SO SO MUCH for reading! Every kudos and every comment make me so happy, honestly.
> 
> You could come yell about TAZ with me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain), or you could check out [my tumblr!](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) I might try and post the next chapter on either Wednesday or Friday, because I don't want to wait until midnight to listen to the new episode again - I'll announce it on one or both of those.


	5. Chapter 5

Kravitz has never been a morning person.

Any time he needs to be awake before 8am, he needs a shower and a large cup of coffee before he’s even remotely awake. It means he doesn’t notice Taako’s messages until he’s on his sofa, getting nicely caffeinated as he thinks about the night before with a smile on his face. The smile grows even wider when he sees the messages.

**_Taako_ **  
_i’m still thinking abt last night_  
_ur pretty good at that whole kissing thing_  
_we should do it again soon_  
_like really soon_

Kravitz smiles and types, _100% agreed_ , then checks his schedule. He winces when he does. The same reason he took on Taako’s tattoo despite the less than glowing recommendation means that his workload is ridiculous for the next two weeks.

**_Kravitz_ **  
_I’m working ‘til eight every night for the next two weeks, but I‘m free next Sunday. Can you make that?_

**_Taako_ **  
_no :(_  
_and i’m on late shift until the 14th_  
_gdi_

Frowning, Kravitz types _I don’t want to wait two weeks to see you again_ and sends it before his brain catches up with what he’s doing. 

_Fuck,_ he thinks, wincing at himself. Needy, much? There’s just enough time for panic to set in before Taako replies.

**_Taako_ **  
_me neither babe_  
_what abt coffee/lunch?_  
_if we meet somewhere nr ur studio id have to leave abt 2 but it’d be something x_

They manage to find a two hour gap on Thursday, 11-1. Not ideal, but it’s a perfectly acceptable second date. Kravitz would much prefer to spend more than two hours together, but he’ll take what he can get. 

That sorted, Kravitz grabs his coat and bag, and as he heads out, he sees another message:

**_Taako_ **  
_can’t wait xxxxxxxx_

Kravitz smiles the whole way to work. 

===

An hour later, Kravitz gets to the studio. 

Raven is already there, sitting on the sofa in the waiting area and adding some new flash designs to her book.

As he walks in, she fixes him with a _look_ that he pointedly ignores as he hangs up his coat, and gives her the most innocent smile he can manage as he greets her breezily.

"Good morning, Raven."

She continues to _look_ , closing her book and leaning over it. “I don’t know - _is_ it a good morning? How good of a morning is it, Kravitz? Out of ten?”

“Hmm,” he says, and schools his expression into something thoughtful. Since it’s usually him being teased, it’s nice to have the tables turned for once. “Well – it’s not snowing,” he ticks them off on his fingers. “The El was on time. Blue skies. Bit cold, but it _is_ November. About seven out of ten, I’d say. Maybe eight. Better than average.”

She drums her fingers on the book and then sets it aside, standing and walking over. It’s a struggle to keep a straight face, but somehow he manages it. She stops in front of him, and her _look_ is so pointed now that she could run him through with it. “And how was last night?”

“Oh, the gig was great. They’re amazing live. And it was nice to meet the other members of the band. I met Magnus’s fiancée too, she was lovely.”

Raven gives a very heavy sigh and narrows her eyes, and he knows he’s pushing his luck. “And the object of your affection?”

His tips twitch into a smile, and once he’s started smiling, the pretence is done for, and both of them know it. “He was amazing.”

 _”Oh?”_ Her eyebrows careen towards her hairline and he shakes his head hurriedly.

“Not like that! I mean – I’m sure he is, but, uh.” He clears his throat, cheeks burning. “Not on a first date.”

“So it _was_ a date?”

His smile widens and that’s the only answer she needs. She hugs him tightly, and he hugs back. They might joke about her not being his mom, but she’s the nearest thing he’s got for two thousand miles. She’s known him since he came to Chicago for college, ever since that first tattoo, and she’s always been here for him. She was there for him when he had to drop out of college when he got ill; she helped get him his first job in a tattoo studio in Seattle, and she’s supported him every step since. She knows him better than anybody, knows why he works so much, what drives him. More than anything else, she wants the best for him, and that has always meant a lot, a hell of a lot. 

“Now I _defintely_ want to meet him,” she says, stepping back and pinching his cheek. “Since you’re officially dating, I get to vet him since your mom can’t.”

Horror overwhelms him like he’s been dunked in glacial meltwater. _“Please_ tell me you’ve not told her.” 

“Of course not! What kind of gossip do you take me for?”

Now it’s his turn to _look_ at her.

She just grins at him, and winks, before sobering up. 

“I’m happy for you,” she says softly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile like that.”

“It’s only been one date,” Kravitz says, and it’s a reminder for himself as much as her.

“But sometimes - sometimes you just know.” 

And as he turns away to set up his station, he can’t help smiling. 

Sometimes you do. 

===

It’s been a hell of a week. 

Ten solid days of working, a first date, and dodging Raven’s questions about said date - it would exhaust anyone. 

So on Sunday morning, Kravitz has a lie in and spends an hour lounging on his incredibly comfortable Casper mattress and trawling through the internet. Is there any better way to start a day off? He has to physically force himself to put his phone down when his finger automatically heads towards his work email, and goes to get a shower.

No work today. Not even emails. Today is about fun, and having a social life for once.

He’s helping a local roller derby team with tryouts. He used to referee for them before he started working ridiculous hours. He’s been to cheer them on in as many bouts as he could this season, but it’s been a few months since he’s so much as seen any of the team. He misses it, misses them. Raven’s always telling him that work isn’t everything, and he knows, honestly he does. But maybe it’s time to address that work/life balance. 

He dresses warmly – all in black, of course – then grabs his equipment from the back of the closet. It’s been a while since he skated, so he checks everything carefully before packing it in his bag, putting on his coat and heading out.

It’s not snowing today but it’s decidedly frosty, and his breath comes in thick white clouds. He shoves his hands in his pockets before he can lose feeling in his fingers, and eyes up the Dunkin’ Donuts across the street. After a second’s thought, he crosses over to it – their coffee might taste like dishwater, but he’s in desperate need of caffeine. He might’ve had a lie-in, but he stayed up late last night, partly updating his work Instagram but mostly messaging Taako, which, in all honesty is a key feature of his life these days. The man is very distracting, especially when he sent a topless photo under the pretext of showing off his tattoo. _like what u see? ;)_ he'd asked and god, _yes_ , did he ever.

Kravitz hadn't gone topless - he wasn't really in the mood to talk about his heart surgery scar - but he did send a selfie of him wearing his glasses. Taako had replied _asdfghjkl_ and it'd all gotten a little heated after that. Not quite sexting but not far off, especially when Taako sent another message this morning saying he'd had to go and _take care of things_ afterwards. After making an embarrassing squeaking noise, Kravitz admitted the same, and he's pretty sure they both wish their next date was a hell of a lot sooner than it is.

The queue at Dunkin’ Donuts is abysmally slow, someone at the front taking their sweet time choosing a dozen donuts, but eventually he gets his life-giving coffee and a pumpkin glaze, then heads to the Metra station. It’s freezing and he’s very grateful to the coffee for providing an impromptu handwarmer. 

By the time the train pulls in he feels like a human popsicle, and when he boards, he closes his eyes blissfully as the heat starts to thaw him out. 

The train’s full of folks layered up until they look like the Stay Puft marshmallow man. Kravitz takes a seat upstairs where he can people watch, and sips his coffee as he pulls his phone from his pocket, hoping for a Taako text. 

He’s not disappointed. 

_**Taako** _  
_i keep lookin at that pic u sent_  
_those fuckin glasses_  
_how are you such a hot dork?_

Kravitz has started typing a reply, grinning, when another message arrives. 

_**Taako** _  
_don’t make me wait til our third date for some action krav PLS_

Kravitz laughs; Taako has a hell of a way with words, and being wanted is the very best of compliments. He scrolls up to look at those pictures from last night, and fuck Taako looks good. They both do, and they look even better together.

He almost sends a message saying that, but for once manages to hold back. 

He can at least _pretend_ to be cool.

_**Kravitz** _  
_We're going for a coffee date though. Not really a place for action._

He takes a sip of his dishwater coffee, which, in hindsight is a mistake because he nearly chokes when he sees Taako’s response.

_**Taako** _  
_what exactly is wrong w a handjob in a Starbucks bathroom?_

_**Kravitz** _  
_A LOT!!!!_

_**Taako** _  
_Didn't realise ur so high maintenance sweetheart ;)_

_**Kravitz** _  
_You're the one that said I'm classy._

_**Taako** _  
_hmmmmm yes_  
_suppose it's worth it for how good u look in those sexy lil outfits of urs_  
_which makes it sound like ur dressing up like a French maid or st_  
_which incidentally I'd be into_

Kravitz coughs and stares at his phone. At least he wasn't drinking that time or he might genuinely have choked, RIP him.

_**Kravitz** _  
_You're actually going to kill me, I hope you know that._

_**Taako** _  
_best way 2 go tho am I right???? ;) ;) ;)_

_**Kravitz** _  
_...maybe._

The next text is an explosion of emojis, and the next is _shit I gotta head to work, I'll txt u later xxxxxxx_ , which is for the best since the train’s just pulled into his stop, and also? Kravitz isn’t sure how much more he can take. 

It’s about a ten minute walk to the rink, and he uses that time to get his head away from Taako and into the game. There are about ten people who’ll be trying out, and his job is to help Avi, the head ref, keep an eye on form and to make sure no-one gets hurt. The hopefuls - the fresh meat, as they’re fondly referred to - will have to show off their stuff. Skating skills like stops and speed and stamina, and more derby-specific things like whips and walls. Even though it’s been a while, he reffed for three years before he had to give it up - he knows his stuff and he’s excited to get back into it. 

When he arrives at the rink, people are already gathered in the foyer either in small groups or on their own, most of them looking nervous. He gives them a warm smile as he passes and goes to poke his head around the door to the court.

Inside, most of the team is already there, in pads and skates. A few are making lazy laps of the track, already mapped out with tape, but the majority are standing together chatting. Nearest to him he sees Avi, on inline skates rather than quads. He’s wearing workout gear rather than his uniform - most of them are, it makes things a little less intimidating for the fresh meat. 

Beside Avi is Sloane, and Kravitz smiles to see her. She’s a good friend, one of his best, for all that he’s not seen her in months. She’s almost as tall as Kravitz, taller in her skates, and she’s wearing her long black hair in twin braids. Across her back is a tattoo of a raven, its wings stretching out over her shoulder blades – Kravitz’s work, and it looks damn good, if he says so himself. She’s taken good care of it.

And then there’s her girlfriend, Hurley, the captain of the team. She’s the only one in uniform - she takes things very seriously. She’s short and muscular, a black belt in four martial arts and an all-round badass. 

As he looks at them and the other teammates his heart hurts a little. 

God, he’s missed them. 

“Hey,” he calls, waving awkwardly as he steps into the room. Sloane looks up and her eyes widen when she sees him. 

“Kravitz!” She skates over and hugs him tightly. She’s quickly followed by the rest of the team high-fiving him or giving him a friendly punch in the arm that’ll probably leave a bruise, but he doesn’t care; he can’t stop smiling. Most of them insist he comes back to ref for them, _please_.

“No offence to Avi or the rest of the refs,” Hurley says hurriedly. 

“None taken,” Avi says easily. 

“They’re great refs, all of them, but so are you and we miss you.”

There’s a chorus of _yeahs!_ from the others, a few more love taps and Kravitz excuses himself to go get changed before he can collect _too_ many bruises. The locker room is exactly the same as last time he was here - like a nightmare from his high school years, right down to the unappealing smell of sour sweat. He changes as quickly as he can - black crop leggings, black tee, then the pads, piece by piece. He weaves his locs into a loose braid before the helmet goes on, then the skates go on last. 

Standing, he tests his balance, but he’s been skating since he was a little kid. Hopefully he won’t embarrass himself - no more than usual, anyway.

As he joins the rest of the team, the hopefuls roll out. They're not bad at all. Most of them attended the bootcamp the team ran over the fall and know what they’re doing, know what’s expected of them. They have a good camaraderie too, cheering each other on, which is good to see and absolutely integral if they make the cut.

A few of them didn’t attend and aren’t quite sure what they need to do. Kravitz helps demonstrate falls and stops and whips, then skates around the edge of the track watching for technique. It’s good to watch people who’ve obviously worked their asses off for this tryout doing well, and it’s good to be back in skates, good to be back here with his friends, doing something he loves. 

After the tryouts are done, the deliberations are over and the new recruits chosen, the best part of the day begins: the celebratory drinks. Not everyone can make it, but there’s still a good crowd as they head over to their usual post-tryout place, a local basement bar with a good selection of craft beers and spirits, a decent food menu, and a high tolerance for rowdy roller derby teams.

“This round’s on me,” Hurley says as they push three tables together to accommodate the group, and everyone cheers, putting their orders in before she can change her mind. 

Once the server has taken everyone’s order and leaves, Hurley and Sloane lean forward conspiratorially.

“So,” Sloane starts, and she’s smirking, which sets off all kinds of alarm bells. “A little bird tells me you’ve got a boyfriend." 

He states back, mouth agape, then shuts it with a snap. "Raven told you?"

"Obviously. Did you not notice my avian pun?"

He gives an exaggerated sigh and sits back, folding his arms. So much for her not being a gossip. “Ravens aren’t _little_ birds.”

Sloane opens her mouth to argue – her derby name is The Raven, something that made her and Raven fast friends. Before she can slam down her bird nerd knowledge, Hurley takes her hand and speaks. 

"That’s all besides the point." Hurley looks over at him with narrowed eyes, like she can deduce something about his budding relationship just by looking at him. And maybe she can - she’s a cop, a good one by all accounts, and Kravitz has never been hard to read. "Tell us about him." 

"What did Raven tell you?"

"He's in a band, he's cute, you tattooed him and you made out with him on your first date."

"I - I didn't tell her that!"

“And she didn’t tell us. But _you_ just did.”

Kravitz groans. Damn Hurley and her deductive skills.

Instead of answering, he opens the food menu, examining it with extreme interest. It's a good way to avoid answering the question, though of course Sloane and Hurley know exactly what he's doing.

The server comes over with their drinks order, and a couple of them, Kravitz included, order food. The moment the server leaves, Hurley opens her mouth to question him further, but he gets in first, saying he’s thought about it and though he can’t guarantee it right now, he’d really love to ref for their next season. He says it loud enough so the others sitting nearby hear and join in, saying that he definitely should, that there are some charity bouts coming up at the start of next year and how he _has_ to do those at least.

"You could bring your boyfriend," Hurley says, smirking, and Kravitz tries not to sigh. So much for his distraction technique.

"I could," he says.

“Boyfriend?” Avi asks, grinning, and claps his shoulder. “Good going, my man! What’s his name?”

The whole table is looking at him now - he’s not going to be able to back out. 

But the thing is, as he tells them what little he’s willing to - his name’s Taako, he’s in a band, he’s funny, charming - and yes, he says in response to a question yelled from the other end of the table, he’s _definitely_ hot stuff - he actually kind of enjoys it. 

Not the being-nosy-about-his-love-life bit - he could do without that - but the cameraderie, the support. Being around friends who want the best for him. It’s nice. It makes him feel human, which, he realises suddenly, is kind of a rarity. He tattoos, he draws, he posts to his work to social media, sends out prints he’s sold in his online shop - he’s a machine. 

But this week… He’s made new friends; he’s met up with old ones. He’s made out with one of the hottest guys he’s ever met, a guy he’s starting to feel all kinds of warm fuzzies about. 

And it makes him feel alive. 

He needs to do it more often. 

All of it, but especially the making out.

The food arrives before people can ask _too_ many questions. His veggie burger is delicious, a patty of sweet potato and tofu with grilled pineapple and chimichurri sauce. He takes a photo and sends it to Taako, with the message _Literal heaven_ , which is bound to get a response of some sort, though Kravitz is sure he doesn't know what.

“Okay,” Sloane says after the food is cleared away. Two thirds of the group have left, and Hurley’s offered to buy another round. Everyone else is gathered at the other end of the table, talking amongst themselves, and paying Kravitz, Sloane and Hurley no mind. “You’ve done the public announcement version of ‘meet the boyfriend’, and it was adorable. But we’re close, right? The three of us?”

“What she’s saying,” Hurley says, pausing as the server brings their fresh round of drinks, “Is that we’re good friends and deserve the primo gossip.”

Kravitz sips his beer then laughs, shaking his head. “We’ve been on one date. There’s nothing to tell.”

“Come onnnn,” Sloane says as she steals a sip of Hurley’s cocktail then makes a face at how strong it is. "Stop avoiding the subject and tell us about him."

"Is this why you offered to buy me another drink?"

"Of course not!" Hurley says. "We wanted to spend time with our good friend who we've not seen in months. But - we would _also_ like to hear gossip about our good friend's love life."

“Like I already said: His name’s Taako. He’s funny and charming and smart and talented. We’ve been on one date. That’s it. And I wasn’t even sure it _was_ a date until we were on it.”

“That’s the most _you_ thing I’ve ever heard,” Sloane snorts. “Go on.”

“It was a gig – his band. Who’re amazing.”

“So you made out at the gig? Like on the stage? _Nice.”_

“No! God. Afterwards, in private.” Semi-private, anyway, but they don't need to know that.

“So you like him?”

“Yes. Obviously.” He coughs and takes a gulp of beer, thinking about Taako in that emerald green dress, the stockings just visible through the slit. “Quite – quite a lot.”

“Adorable,” Sloane says, and she looks at Hurley. Hurley looks right back at her, and it’s like Kravitz isn’t even there any more. They’ve zeroed in on each other, smiling softly. They don’t get gooey often, these two, but they’re always obviously in love. It used to make Kravitz envious, but now it just makes him smile. 

Another couple of people come to say goodbye, and the rest of the team pull their chairs up to join them. Cassidy, a woman in her early fifties who’s been skating longer than Kravitz has been alive, says, “So! Your boyfriend’s in a band? What kind of music do they play?”

With a sigh, Kravitz gives in. 

By the end of the night he’s pretty sure he’s got Tres Horny Boys half a dozen new fans, and gets even more high fives over how hot Taako is.

It’s a good night, and it’s almost ten by the time they step outside into the bitterly cool night and quickly bundle into their waiting Lyft. He’s sharing with Hurley and Sloane since they live just north of him. 

“We’re really happy for you, Krav,” Sloane says. She and Hurley are in the back seat, Hurley leaning against her with her eyes closed, possibly asleep. “This guy seems like he’s really special.”

“He is,” Kravitz says, and in some ways he hardly knows Taako, but in others… In others, he _knows_ him, or he damn well feels like he does, especially after four beers. 

“So - once Raven’s met him, we get to, right?” She says. “I mean - if we met him first, she’d kill us, but-”

Laughing, Kravitz nods. “Alright, alright, I give up. I’ll bring him to a bout, or a training session or something. I’m sure he’d be amazing on skates.”

The three of them hug when the car arrives at his apartment building, and they make him promise that they’ll meet up soon. 

“A few weeks - not months,” Hurley says seriously, and he agrees. 

Heading into his apartment, he changes into his PJs and gets a glass of water before he notices a screenful of texts from Taako offering his many opinions on veggie burgers.

He finds himself carefully reading through several pages worth of ranting about subpar offerings, and that’s when Kravitz realises just how bad he’s got it. 

Really damn bad, but he doesn't care, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in putting this up, I have had a Bad Week (and a Terrible Day - amongst other things I accidentally sent this to the Head of School at the uni where I work, pls kill me now). But! It's here now :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support, honestly, it means the world, and it's made this crappy week so much better <3 <3 <3
> 
> Oh! And I finally settled on [a design for tattooist Kravitz](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/890658281529757697) ;D
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).


	6. Chapter 6

As Kravitz heads out of work to meet Taako for their coffee date, it starts snowing again. 

He doesn’t mind; watching the snow from inside a coffee shop while curled up on a sofa together sounds like a pretty perfect setting for a second date. 

They’ve been texting each other all week, which is pretty much par for the course these days. They facetimed, too, on Tuesday evening as Kravitz was drawing up some designs for next week’s tattoos and Taako was on his break. Taako had phoned him – someone had screwed up two huge bookings and management had decided that the best way to deal with the problem was to seat everyone at the same time. He’d needed to vent to someone – Kravitz was his third choice after Magnus and Merle, but by the end of the call he said how much better he felt, and that he was glad that Kravitz was the one who picked up. 

It was a little pathetic how much that made Kravitz smile.

And now: date number two. A date that he actually knows is a date in advance. 

It’s pretty exciting. 

Since it’s just a coffee date, he tried not to spend _too_ long on deciding what to wear. He failed, of course, but he thinks he managed to _look_ like he didn’t overthink things. Black trousers, charcoal shirt. Deceptively simple – they’re the most expensive, best fitting clothes he owns. He brought them to change into before heading out for lunch, much to Raven’s amusement. But he wanted to look nice on his date, and he didn’t want to risk getting ink all over his good clothes.

He tugs the collar of his black peacoat a little higher for protection against the snow, and pulls up the map on his phone. Taako chose the coffee shop - it’s six blocks from the tattoo studio; a little out of the way, so Kravitz has never been. But Taako is a chef, so Kravitz trusts his recommendation. 

Soon he sees it. From the outside it has a very hipster vibe, with a sign made of reclaimed wood and a punny sandwich board on the sidewalk, but through the window Kravitz sees Taako and he couldn't care less what the shop looks like. 

He’s slouched on a sofa, messing about on his phone, but he sits up when he sees Kravitz, smiling wide and giving a flirtatious little wave. It makes Kravitz’s insides do a delighted little twist and he feels a tug towards him like he always does, their own personal gravity. 

Opening the door, Kravitz is greeted first by blissful warmth, then he’s pleasurably tackled by the twin scents of baked goods and coffee. It’s instantly welcoming. Pulling off his coat, he joins Taako on the sofa. Taako turns towards him, shifting closer to him and wrapping a hand around his bicep.

“Hey,” he says softly, smiling like he’s glad to see him, and Kravitz returns it because _god_ it’s good to see Taako – and Taako looks _good_.

He's wearing easily the most simple thing Kravitz has seen him in - a slash neck teal top that shows off collarbones that Kravitz wants to lick, black skinny jeans, a long gold necklace with a rough, uncut gemstone pendant. The shoes are the most Taako part of the ensemble, teal and grey ankle boots with a two inch heel. The outfit is simple, but lovely.

“Hey there,” Kravitz says, taking his hand without thinking. Taako doesn’t pull away – he squeezes, they look at each other, and Kravitz is struck all over again by everything about Taako. The good looks, the mischief in that crooked smile, his style – and yes, Kravitz is utterly besotted, but this _is_ their second date; he’s pretty sure he’s supposed to be. If he's being honest, though, he thinks this might be a permanent affliction. 

“How’s your morning been?” Taako asks as he starts to pluck open the buttons of Kravitz’s cuffs and roll his sleeves up. Kravitz grins. 

“Is this going to be your way of saying ‘hello’ from now on?”

“Yes,” Taako says, tucking the sleeves into place above his elbows and running his hands over Kravitz’s forearms, over his tattoos. His hands are warm, and Kravitz doesn’t think he’s going to get sick of Taako’s touch any time soon. And he looks genuinely interested; he traces the edges of a small hourglass, strokes his thumb over a calla lily – small, easily missed pieces of the whole – and moves Kravitz's arms this way and that so that he can examine every inch of the ink on show. 

“You sure like my tattoos.”

“Of course,” Taako says, eyes flashing up to meet his as his fingers play over the sensitive skin on Kravitz’s inner wrist. A smile with something sexy, something suggestive in it tugs at his lips and Kravitz swallows. “Where else do you have them?”

“Uh,” he says, still distracted by Taako’s fingers. “My arms. Obviously. Up to my shoulders. One from my ribs down to my thigh, on my right side. One on my left thigh, too. One on each calf. One on my back.”

Taako nods and rakes his eyes very suggestively down Kravitz’s body, making his skin tingle. “Can’t wait to see them,” he purrs, putting his hand to Kravitz’s knee and sliding it up his thigh until it’s mere inches from being indecent. "And feel them. And _taste_ them."

"Uh," Kravitz says again, a little high pitched and Taako gives him a wicked little smile before leaning forward and plucking the menu from the table in front of them, moving closer - very close - so that they can share it. 

"I think we should order before we get distracted."

Kravitz is already extremely distracted, but he drags his mind back to the here and now, paying attention to the date rather than a later where Taako explores all of those tattoos with his fingers, his mouth-

_Concentrate!_

Taking a breath, he puts his arm over the back of the sofa so he can lean in and Taako laughs, leaning a little closer to him. Though his hair is pulled back in a ponytail, his bangs brush against Kravitz’s cheek. They smell like vanilla, and it’s all Kravitz can do not to press his face into Taako’s hair. "You can just put your arm around my shoulders, babe. You don’t need to pretend, like we’re teenagers at the movies."

"I was genuinely just leaning in to see the menu, Taako."

"Uh huh."

"But since you so obviously want it..." He lets his hand drop to Taako's shoulder, and his thumb stroke up his neck, and Taako gasps and sits upright, a kind of full body reaction.

"Those cold hands of yours!"

"Sorry-" He starts to pull away but Taako turns to face him, grabbing both of his hands and rubbing warmth into them. "I have bad circulation. Plus. The snow, you know."

"Mm hmm," Taako says, and when he judges Kravitz’s hands to be sufficiently warm, he lifts one to his lips for a kiss. It’s sweet, surprisingly so – it surprises Taako too, it seems, for he gives an awkward little smile and drops Kravitz’s hand in his lap and picks up the menu, examining it a little too closely - a tactic Kravitz knows very well. “Let's get you a hot drink, warm you up."

With difficulty, Kravitz drags his attention to the menu. 

“It’s all vegetarian,” Kravitz says, surprised, and Taako shrugs. 

“Thought you might like to have some choice for a change.”

Kravitz looks at him, not sure what to say. The veggie burger discussion on Sunday rolled into talking about Kravitz being vegetarian. He’s been a little afraid that Taako might be dismissive, what with him being a chef and all, but he was surprisingly cool with it, offering to cook for him and listing twenty different, amazing-sounding dishes off the top of his head. _My cooking will blow your mind,_ he’d said, _And if you’re very lucky, I’ll blow something else, too._

Which had led to blushing and flirting and more verge-of-sexting. 

But this… 

Taako went out of his way to find a vegetarian coffee shop in the area. He’s not just wanting to spend time with Kravitz but going out of his way to make sure he’s happy and _that’s_ … That’s super fucking sweet, and Kravitz smiles, feeling warm despite his shitty circulation. 

“Thank you, Taako,” he says softly, and Taako waves a dismissive hand. 

“Don’t go all gooey on me. This place has some intriguing ingredient combinations and I wanted to check it out. It’s not all about you, y’know.”

Kravitz bites down on a smile; Taako’s adorable when he’s pretending to be blasé. 

They head up to the counter to order then return to their sofa, drinks in hand. 

“So,” Taako says, pulling his legs under him and shifting closer. He props his elbow on the back of the sofa and rests his hand on Kravitz’s shoulder, one finger curling under his collar and stroking his neck. It’s very nice. “That video of you beatboxing,” That video which Kravitz would rather forget existed, that video that he dearly wishes Taako hadn’t seen, “You were in Kentucky?”

“Yeah. Doing a guest spot at a studio there.”

“You travel around a lot?”

“I try to do a couple of guest spots a year. My next one’s in New York, next March.”

“Oh?” Taako sits up a little. “I want to go to New York soon. See my sister.”

Taako’s mentioned her a few times already – his twin sister, who he’s very close to and misses like he’d miss a limb. Kravitz really doesn’t want to talk about his own siblings, doesn’t even want to think about them, so he’s glad that Taako talks about Lup so much – it means he forgets to ask Kravitz about his family, a trend he’s hoping continues. 

To distract them both, Kravitz says, “You said she works at a physics institute? That’s very cool.”

“She _is_ very cool, but don’t tell her I said that. Her boyfriend is kind of a dork, but it’s not like I can talk because so’s mine.”

Kravitz stares at him, the word _BOYFRIEND!!!!!_ running screaming through his mind and stopping any more intelligent thoughts from forming. Taako’s eyes widen as he realises what he’s just said, and he yanks his hand away from Kravitz, wrapping it around his cup and glaring at it. 

“Not that we are-”

“No!” Kravitz yelps. “We are.” He says it all a little too quickly; any pretence of being smooth has long since abandoned him; _cool_ is a distant memory. “I mean – I want to be.” He can feel his cheeks burning and he hangs his head. “Wow. First the whole pretending to put my arm over the back of the sofa thing and now this. I’m really reliving my days as a very awkward highschooler.”

“Pretty embarrassing for a man in his thirties,” Taako says, grinning, looking a little relieved that Kravitz has reclaimed the title of Most Awkward from him. His hand goes back to Kravitz’s shoulder where it stays, a warm and welcome presence. 

“Very embarrassing.”

“It’s a good job you’re cute,” Taako says with a wink. 

The conversation flows easily despite it only being the third time they’ve met. But then, they text so much that it doesn’t feel like this is only their second date. Hell, Kravitz knows Taako better than he does some of the people he’s known for years. He’s comfortable with Taako, even when he’s being kind of an asshole, like when he calls Kravitz a weeaboo for liking Voltron. Telling him that it’s not actually anime really doesn’t help matters, and Taako collapses into a pile of giggles, calling him a fucking dork. Despite this Kravitz _still_ finds him adorable, which honestly just goes to show that Taako is one hundred percent right in his assessment. 

The food arrives, and it’s delicious; they end up sharing cake, too, taking their time, leaning into each other, laughing and smiling and Kravitz can’t remember the last time he was so _happy_ to just spend time with someone.

But today that time is limited. Kravitz’s heart sinks when he sees that it’s nearly 1pm. Taako has to go to work and Kravitz is starting on a back piece this afternoon – they can’t just play hooky, much as he wishes otherwise. 

They settle the bill then Kravitz walks Taako to the El station, listening to him talk about some new songs Magnus is working on. 

“Magnus is your song writer?”

“He writes the music; Merle does the lyrics. I just stand there looking pretty.”

“You do a lot more than that,” Kravitz says, immediately and honestly. 

“Natch,” Taako says, easily, but the tightness in his smile eases. 

It’s only a few blocks to the station, and they arrive too soon. 

“So,” Taako says, pursing his lips. “Not to sound like a cliché or anything, but this – this is me.”

“Yeah,” Kravitz says, looking at Taako and feeling a flood of all sorts of things, chief amongst them a deep and heady affection. They’re standing beside an out-of-order elevator, half-hidden by the staircase, so he thinks _fuck it_ and leans in for what he intends to be a quick peck on the lips. But Taako’s hands go to his waist, thumbs curling into his waistband, and he bites Kravitz’s lip, not gently. Kravitz gasps and they look at each other. 

There’s an apology on Taako’s lips but Kravitz kisses it away, hungrily, hand going to the back of Taako’s head and tangling in his hair, the other resting on his hip. It’s a quick but messy little PDA, and when they pull back Kravitz has never wanted anything more than he wants to take Taako back to his apartment. 

And Taako-

“I, uh.” He gives a breathless little laugh, and his hands tighten on Kravitz’s waist. He licks his lips and swallows, and he _looks_ at Kravitz, he _wants_ , so clearly, every bit as much as Kravitz wants him. It’s honestly kind of mind-blowing that they’re so in sync with this thing they can’t have. “Oh man. I sure am glad next time is date number three.”

“Me too,” Kravitz says, and gives Taako’s hand a squeeze as they hear the rumble of an approaching train. 

“I better go.”

“Yeah, that’s probably-” Kravitz starts, but Taako steals another kiss as well as the rest of his sentence.

“Bye, Krav.”

“Bye, Taako,” Kravitz says and Taako runs to the barriers and onto the escalator. There, he pauses to face Kravitz and blows him a kiss. Without thinking, Kravitz lifts a hand and catches it. Taako laughs so hard it echoes around the station. 

Once Taako is out of sight, Kravitz turns to leave, and as he starts back towards the studio, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

_**Taako** _  
_you fuckin dork xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I planned to have it up last Saturday, but as those who follow me on tumblr and twitter will have seen, I fell and hit my head pretty badly, and I currently have seven stitches and a concussion. Which is not great. I'm on the mend now, and hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. I'm planning on the next chapter being up on Wednesday, as it's mostly finished, and I'm sure we'll all need some time to recover from the finale next Thursday (I'm not remotely ready, and I'm still not recovered from ep 68).
> 
> [Here are Taako's shoes,](https://www.fluevog.com/shop/5124-tatiana-blue?item=13&of=80&gender=women&size=) if you're curious. 
> 
> And here am I, on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain).
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the kudos and comments, I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me - especially with the terrible luck I've been having lately! Thank you so, so much <3


	7. Chapter 7

One of the things Kravitz likes about his new apartment is that it's close to a decent twenty-four hour convenience store.

With working such long hours, he can't always go grocery shopping at sensible times, so it's honestly life-saving.

And so he finds himself there at 11:35pm with toilet paper and milk in his arms, half-asleep and staring blankly at the selection of microwave meals for tomorrow's lunch, when he hears,

"Kravitz?"

He turns, automatically, and-

Oh god.

It's Taako.

It's Taako, and Kravitz is wearing yoga pants and a hoodie, pretty much the opposite of anything that Taako has seen him in before, or that he'd _want_ Taako to see him in. The hoodie is his Tres Horny Boys one, but still; it's a cry far from a button-down and nice trousers.

But Taako is smiling at him, and walking over with a bag of doughnuts and a can of Red Bull in his hands. He looks completely exhausted; dark circles under his eyes, hair pulled back and limp. He's wearing a coat and jeans with gold sequined Chucks; startlingly ordinary for Taako, but he still looks good, damn good, and the sight of him still makes Kravitz's heart race.

"Taako," Kravitz says, shifting his shopping in his arms and wishing it consisted of something classier. "What - what brings you here?"

Taako gives him a tired smile and pats his arm. "I'm not stalking you, honest. A buddy owns a restaurant around here and begged me to pick up this shift for a few weeks, after I finish at my regular job. Since I'm so kindhearted I agreed."

"Kindhearted?" Kravitz doesn't mean to sound so incredulous, but as much as he likes Taako - and he does, he really does - that's not one of the words he would generally associate with him.

Taako pokes his arm. "Don't be a bitch. I can be, on occasion. Rare occasion. Also - I'm kiiiinda hoping to get a job there some day."

Kravitz nods. "So you've just finished?"

"Eighteen hour day, man," he says, and yawns. "I just came in here for a fucking Red Bull so I don't pass out on the way home."

"Do you-" Kravitz starts talking before he even knows what he's saying, and when he catches up with his mouth, he realises the enormity of what he was about to say. He was going to invite Taako back to his place. Not like _that_ , but it's still kind of a big deal. Taako's raising an eyebrow at him, and Kravitz realises that he started a sentence he didn't finish. He doesn't _have_ to continue along those same lines, but he finds he wants to. Taking a fortifying breath, he says, "If you're getting a cab, you can wait at my apartment. If you want, I mean. It's just around the corner."

"Hmm," Taako says, tapping his lips, considering.

"I'll make you coffee. Good stuff."

"Deal," Taako says and grins, shoving the Red Bull on a random shelf.

Kravitz goes to pay, tomorrow's lunch forgotten. He pays for Taako's doughnuts too, and when they step outside, he takes one when he's offered.

"There's nothing quite like stale convenience store doughnuts," Taako says, and he means it as far as Kravitz can tell; he's certainly eating it with relish. When he licks the sugar from his lips, Kravitz looks away, feeling his heartbeat thudding in his throat. He needs more time to psyche himself up before seeing Taako. Right now he is not prepared at all, and he is absolutely sure he’s about to do something to embarrass himself. Prior experience suggests that being prepared probably wouldn't avoid that, but still, it _might_ help.

They head to his apartment building, just a few minutes from the store. It’s cold but not snowing, and the snowfall from the past few days has been swept from the sidewalk, gathered in icy, knee-high heaps. 

“This is the last one of those double shifts and I am _so_ glad,” Taako tells him, yawning widely. “I’m so goddamn tired.”

“I can imagine. I had a long day but nowhere near eighteen hours.”

“What’ve you been up to?”

“Couple of small tattoos in the morning, then a thigh piece after lunch. Did the whole thing in one sitting.”

“How long did that take?”

“Eight hours,” Kravitz says, and just saying the words makes his back ache from staying in the same position for so long.

“Hachi machi,” Taako says, running a hand over his own tattoo, and Kravitz raises an amused eyebrow at him. 

_"Hachi machi?"_

“What did I say about not being a bitch?” Taako says, poking him again and narrowing his eyes at him.

“Sorry,” Kravitz says, smiling at him and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

They reach the building and Kravitz leads the way up the stairs, since his apartment is only on the second floor. 

"Hey, Krav?" Taako says when the reach the landing, and Kravitz pauses, glancing back with his hand on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I have something very important to say,” Taako says, pulling himself up to his full height and pausing for breath, putting a hand to his heart so dramatically that Kravitz wonders if he was a theatre kid. “Your ass looks _spectacular_ in those leggings."

Feeling heat in his cheeks, Kravitz ducks his head, trying not to grin like a fool. "They're yoga pants," he says as he pushes the door open and steps into the corridor.

"Oh? You do yoga? You're-" He gives a flirty little giggle, batting his eyelashes; it’s sexy as hell and Kravitz kinda wishes he wouldn't because these pants will not hide a single thing, "-Flexible?"

"In all kinds of ways," Kravitz says, his heart racing with his reckless abandon, and Taako laughs, looking delighted, and grabs his hand, squeezing it.

"Good to know! And just so _you_ know - I'm _flexible_ too."

Kravitz coughs. "Is that so?"

"I mean - I do yoga and Pilates and all that shit, but also, y'know. In bed."

Kravitz drops his keys.

Taako laughs.

Giving Taako a look, Kravitz bends at the hips to pick up his keys in a way that emphasises just how good his ass looks in those yoga pants and Taako laughs, clapping.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"My ass?" Kravitz asks as he opens his front door and lets them into his apartment.

"The thighs are very nice too," Taako says, following him inside, then, "And you put up with me."

Kravitz frowns at him as he dumps his keys on the side table beside the door. "Taako - I don't _put up_ with you. I like you. A lot."

Taako looks away and gives a one-shouldered shrug before pushing past him into the apartment.

Kravitz watches him go, feeling an ache in his chest. There's that insecurity again; it always takes him by surprise, and it makes him want to hold Taako until he believes in his own self-worth. He's very aware that isn't how it works, but still. It's what he wants; he wishes it did.

He dumps the TP in the bathroom then follows Taako into the apartment proper. It's not as tidy as Kravitz would've preferred, but it's not too bad. A few piles of books on the floor, his Mac on the sofa, sketches strewn across the dining table. There's a couple of cups in the sink, and he heads over to put the milk in the fridge as Taako looks at the art on his walls. Some of it's from fellow tattoo artists; there are photos too, of his favourite places. Cityscapes and mountains and beaches, lots featuring the Pacific Northwest.

Taako asks him where a few of them are, asks about the art pieces. He’s looking around closely, and it reminds Kravitz of the way Taako looks at his tattoos. Curious, genuinely appreciative, but there’s something more, like he thinks it might help him to know Kravitz a little better. 

And it will; his apartment is very _him_. Dorky DVD sets, video games, all manner of tattoo-related things – but Taako knows those sides of him already. 

There’s things he doesn’t know, too, and Taako makes a startled noise as he comes across the acoustic guitar propped up in the corner. "I didn't know you played."

"Yeah. Since I was a kid."

"Maybe we you could play for me sometime, and I'll sing for you."

"What - you'd cheat on Tres Horny Boys?"

Taako grins then comes over to him, tugging on his hoodie. "Speaking of - we look good on you."

"You-" He snaps his tired mouth shut before he can say _**you'd** look good on me_ , but from Taako's smirk, he gets the idea anyway. He steps closer and slides his arms around Kravitz's waist, under his hoodie.

"Me," he says, like he's agreeing to something, but Kravitz doesn't know what. But then Taako is kissing him and every other thought is burned from his brain.

It's a good kiss, and Taako slides his hands down to Kravitz's ass, but he breaks it off when he starts yawning.

"Sorry,” he says, covering his mouth. “Maybe - maybe I should go."

"Or - you could stay."

"Stay?" Taako asks, and his eyes look coppery in the soft light of Kravitz's floor lamp, a papery IKEA thing that makes everything look golden, that makes Taako look beautiful, even more than usual. 

"I mean - we could watch Netflix or something. Then I could order you a Lyft. Or I could order one now, if you want. Or-“ He’s close to wimping out, so close, but he takes a breath and continues, forcing the words before his courage fails him. “Or you could stay over."

"Hmm," Taako says. Kravitz isn’t sure how to read that, or Taako’s expression. His stomach lurches as he thinks he’s pushed too far, too hard, but then Taako throws himself onto the sofa to untie his Chucks and get settled in. "How about you make me some coffee and we watch that totally-not-anime of yours? See how we feel after that."

Kravitz nods, feeling a little lightheaded since he managed not to fuck up, somehow. He turns on the TV and hands the PS4 remote to Taako so he can put Netflix on, then goes to make the coffee. In the kitchen, he lets out a breath and stares at the coffee machine. 

Okay. Taako staying over. 

Just to sleep. Probably. Cuddling, maybe. 

The thought makes Kravitz grin so wide he covers his mouth with his hands. 

_Pathetic,_ he tells himself, but he’s still grinning as he carefully measures out the coffee.

"Babe?" Taako says, looking over his shoulder when Kravitz returns with coffee. He looks extremely serious, something so un-Taako-like that Kravitz freezes, hands tightening on the handle of the mug as his mind scrambles through everything that has happened, trying to pinpoint something, anything that he might have done wrong.

"Is - is everything okay?"

Taako's eyes narrow, then he shakes his head. "No, Kravitz. No, it's not." He takes a deep, dramatic breath and points at the TV. "I thought you said you weren't a weeaboo?"

On the screen is the app for Crunchyroll, and Taako raises an eyebrow, a smile playing over his lips as he makes grabby hands at the coffee Kravitz is holding.

Kravitz snorts, sitting down heavily, weighed down by relief. He hands Taako his coffee and shakes his head. "Actually, I said that Voltron wasn't anime."

"Such. A. Dork."

"That's the sad truth, Taako. That’s what you have to live with if you want to be with me." He regrets the words the instant they leave his mouth, but Taako grins.

"Worth it," he says before kissing him, then pulling back with a smile and resting his head on Kravitz's shoulder. "You're a dork, but you're my dork."

Kravitz grins at that, so hard it hurts, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. Instead he puts his arm over Taako's shoulders and takes the controller so he can start Voltron.

Not even fifteen minutes into the first episode, Taako is snoring softly on Kravitz's shoulder.

Kravitz glances at him, then kisses the top of his head with a smile. Tonight hasn't gone any of the ways he thought it would, but having a sleepy, snoring Taako in his arms is better than any other possible option, especially the working-on-sketches-until-he's-ready-to-pass-out that he had planned.

"Hey," Kravitz says, nudging him awake. He makes a noise like a startled cat and lifts his head, blinking sleepily. "You want me to order you a Lyft?"

Taako makes an indecipherable noise and cuddles closer to Kravitz, wrapping both arms around him. He says something but his words are muffled by Kravitz's shoulder.

"Sorry? I didn't-"

"I want to stay," Taako says, lifting his head and meeting Kravitz's eyes, just for a moment before looking away again. "I mean - I'm sleepy now but forcing myself to stay awake ‘til I get home means I’ll be totally wired, and I'll get a shitty night's sleep which’ll make tomorrow a write off, and-"

"You can stay," Kravitz says softly. "If you want."

"Do _you_ want?"

"I always want to be with you," Kravitz says, because fuck it, they're only two dates in but he's tired too and that makes him honest; and he _does_ want to be with Taako, whether that's sleeping together or _sleeping_ together, or any one of a hundred thousand other things.

Taako gives him a tired smile and tugs gently on the cords of Kravitz's hoodie before sliding his hands up to the side of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Then let's do this. You got a spare toothbrush? PJs?"

Kravitz nods and goes to get him a grey singlet and soft black sweat pants - he wears a bigger size than Taako but the drawstring should take care of that. He pulls his stash of extra toiletries from under the bathroom sink and hands a toothbrush, still in its packet, over to Taako. The toothbrush is purple with a pink rubber grip spiralling around it, and Taako smiles as he runs a finger over it - it _is_ very him - then he steals another kiss.

"You go first," he says, waving vaguely at the bathroom before stepping back into the living room. "I'm gonna text Merle and Magnus, let them know where I am."

With a nod Kravitz takes the bathroom, and looks at his reflection.

He looks slightly terrified.

He _is_ slightly terrified - he's about to share a bed with Taako.

Just sleeping! It's just sleeping and that's all, but still.

Bed. Taako. Him.

It's, uh.

Yeah.

Good. Hopefully?

He rolls his eyes at himself and starts to brush his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but I've cut it down so a) I can post it tonight before ep 69 kills all of us tomorrow and b) to stop this single chapter from being about eight thousand words long. Please enjoy! I know it's a short chapter, but I've written [a few one shots recently](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/works?fandom_id=9437596) if you want something extra.
> 
> I also [drew a picture of Taako](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/896438400626159621) from the last chapter, and as a special bonus, if you're on desktop Twitter and switch between the elf and human versions of the drawing, he looks like Dumbo or something xD
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading, and especially the well wishes. I had my stitches out yesterday, and I'm not 100% but definitely on the mend. 
> 
> As ever, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If smut isn't your thing, you might want to skip this chapter. 
> 
> If smut _is_ your thing... Enjoy :)

Kravitz tells himself he's not nervous, but he knows he's lying to himself.

Sharing a bed with Taako.

Just to sleep, but still.

The thought of waking up next to Taako is a lovely one. Seeing him just woken, without all those walls and defences in place - Kravitz wonders what he's like.

Swallowing, he turns his attention back to his phone, to his work emails. It's a terrible habit, he knows, working so late at night, but right now he's grateful for it. Something, anything, to distract himself.

The bedroom door opens and Kravitz looks up. Taako stands there in the doorframe in Kravitz's clothes, his hair down, falling over his shoulders. It needs touching up, some small part of Kravitz's mind thinks - the blue's a little faded - but most of him is hung up on how good he looks, always, even exhausted, and how much Kravitz _likes_ him.

He takes a breath to say - something, he doesn't know what - but then Taako is moving toward him with a determined expression, climbing onto the bed and crawling up Kravitz's body.

They look at each other as Taako's braced over him, his hair brushing Kravitz's shoulders. Neither of them says anything, but Taako takes the phone from Kravitz's unresisting hands and puts it on the nightstand, looking at him for a moment more before kissing him.

Soft and sweet - he tastes minty - then he pulls back to look at Kravitz once more. A smile, and then he's kissing him again, not sweet his time but sizzling, pressing his tongue into his mouth and lowering himself onto him. Feeling the weight of him like that is like a striking a match, a flash fire, and suddenly Kravitz _wants_ him. He groans, lifting his hands to tangle in Taako's hair, kissing him back, pulling him close.

"Kravitz," Taako murmurs, and shifts so that he can pull the comforter out of the way, then clambers back on top of him. With only their clothes between them now he can feel how hard Taako is, his cock pressed against his own, and both of them stare at each other, breathing, feeling the heat of the other’s body and the hardness of their cock.

"That's - nice," Kravitz manages, and Taako grins down at him.

"You have a way with words, babe," he says, and then they're kissing again, wild and reckless and needy.

Taako pushes up to sitting so he can pull off the singlet - Kravitz stares, drinking in the sight of all that beautiful skin and how good his tattoo looks inked into it but then Taako starts to pull at Kravitz's t-shirt. 

He grabs Taako's hands without thinking, stopping him, and Taako blinks down at him.

"I don’t- It's okay if you don't want-"

"It's not-" Kravitz starts, then licks his lips. 

They got to this point so fast that he didn't have time to think about what they were doing or where they were going; he didn’t have the chance to get self-consciousness about what might come next. But it's crashing over him now, dragging behind it the vulnerability that comes with letting someone see him topless for the first time.

He takes a breath, and determination settles over him.

 _Let's do it,_ he thinks. Get it out of the way and - hopefully - get back to the fun.

Before he can overthink it, Kravitz pulls off the t-shirt and tosses it to the floor. When he looks back at Taako, he's looking at the long scar running down the middle of his chest, opening his mouth as if trying to figure out how to ask, if he should, so Kravitz takes Taako's hand, and puts it over his heart, over the scar.

"I had heart surgery when I was nineteen," he says quietly, and Taako's eyes widen.

He doesn't say anything for a long moment; Kravitz gets it. One minute you're making out, the next you're considering life and death situations. It's a pretty severe hairpin bend.

"Are - are you okay?" He asks eventually.

"I'm fine. I mean - I have regular doctor’s appointments, scans. Keep an eye on it. But I'm fine."

Taako looks down at where Kravitz's hand is still holding his own over his heart.

"Good," he says quietly. "Because I'm really starting to like you."

He's not looking at Kravitz as he says that, and he's not fooling around. He's being honest, and for someone like Taako, honesty is vulnerability. He's making himself as vulnerable as he must know Kravitz feels, and _god._

That's fucking _important_ and it means so much, but Kravitz knows Taako better than to say any of that. Instead, he says,

"I really like you too," and god, does he mean it, he aches with how much he means it.

Taako grins, then, tosses his head so that his hair spills over his shoulder, falls, blond and faded blue. "Damn right you do." He pauses, looking at where their layered hands rest over Kravitz's heart. "So - if I was to get your blood pumping - you'll be okay?"

"I'm not fragile, Taako. I can take whatever you've got to give."

"Oh, good. 'Cause sweetheart - I'm gonna give you all kinds of things."

"Like your dick?"

Taako laughs, loud and obnoxious, and Kravitz loves it. "I thought that was a third date thing?"

"What - does Netflix and chill not count as a third date?"

Taako laughs softly, and bites his lip. "You know what? I think it counts as a pretty fucking _awesome_ third date."

Smiling, he runs his hands slowly down Kravitz's bare arms, gaze following his hands, and Kravitz realises he's seeing his full sleeves for the first time. Despite the fact that they're both hard, Taako still takes his time in admiring Kravitz's tattoos.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Taako murmurs.

Kravitz blinks – he hadn’t expected that – and he laughs awkwardly. "You just like me for my tattoos."

"Oh honey, I like you for a _lot_ more than that," Taako says with a smirk and grinds his hips down, drawing a yelp from Kravitz, because holy fuck that's - that's his cock, it's hot and hard and it feels _good_. It strikes Kravitz that he's probably going to be seeing it shortly, and-

"Fuck," he says, and curls a hand to the back of Taako's neck, pulling him down for a kiss and running his hands over the warm, soft skin of his back and his waist. Everything about him feels so good, having Taako on top of him feels so right.

Kravitz can't even think about what he wants next because what he wants is everything. He feels improbably warm towards Taako, like he's known him for so much longer than he has. Despite all the evidence to the contrary he's not a man who falls for someone easily, but here he is, here they are, kissing and grinding against each other and moaning each other's names.

Taako bites Kravitz's lower lip, then kisses along his jawline, biting his earlobe and chuckling in his ear when he yelps and his hips buck up against him.

"You like that, huh?" Taako asks, sliding his hand down Kravitz's side until it reaches his waistband. He tugs it down just enough so that he can run his thumb over his hipbone and instantly Kravitz's mind is full of sparks - more than sparks, it's a goddamn firework display, just from this.

"I - yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll like anything you do to me."

"Oh, good, 'cause I am planning to do _so many things_ to you, Krav." 

Before he can reply, Taako's tongue presses into Kravitz's mouth, stealing whatever he was about to say. And he's fine with that, he has no idea whatever the hell that would've been anyway. Kissing is way better, kissing and Taako stroking his hips, Taako's waist under his hands, Taako here, in his bed. 

Taako pulls back to grin at him, just a flash of it, then he kisses his way down Kravitz's neck, nipping at his collarbone. He continues down his chest, including his scar but not making a big deal of it, something that makes Kravitz's stomach tighten gratefully, makes him lift a hand to Taako's hair. Taako glances up at him and smiles, then continues down, kissing lower, over his belly. 

As he does, he lifts his head, distracted by the top of the tattoo that starts just below Kravitz’s ribs, trailing over his hip and disappearing under his PJs. Kravitz watches his fingers trail over to it, and smiles; Taako's a little predictable. 

"That was my first big piece," he says, and Taako glances up at him. 

"Does it - mean something?" 

"Not really. But I got it after I'd been given the all clear from the doctors, so it was... It's still meaningful." 

Taako looks up at him for a long moment. "It's beautiful," he says quietly, eventually, and lowers his head to kiss his way down it. 

Kravitz sucks in a breath as Taako reaches his waistband, nerves leaping inside him - this is the first time they've done anything like this, got anywhere near this serious - but mostly he feels anticipation and _want_ , a deep ache of desire. 

Taako licks his hipbone and Kravitz groans, reaching down to stroke his fingers through Taako's hair. That makes him look up, and he looks - his eyes are dark and his lips parted, he looks so fucking good, he looks like everything Kravitz has ever wanted. 

"Kravitz," Taako says, and his voice is deeper than Kravitz has ever heard it. "I want to suck your cock. You down for that?" 

"Ohgodyes," Kravitz says, the words colliding with each other in his earnestness. Of _course_ he does, there is nothing on this Earth or any planet or any other plane of existence that he has ever wanted more. 

Taako gives a breathy chuckle, then pushes Kravitz's legs apart. He slowly trails his fingers from his knees, down to his thighs, almost down to touch his cock, but not quite. He pauses there, looking at where Kravitz's cock tenting his PJ pants, and he licks his lips. 

_Fuck,_ Kravitz thinks dimly, not sure how he's going to survive this. 

And then Taako moves a hand lower, fingers ghosting over his cock, and Kravitz isn't sure he _is_ going to survive. 

"God, Taako," he says, and Taako smirks at him. 

"What?" He asks innocently, as he wraps his fingers around Kravitz's trapped cock, stroking him through the fabric. "You like this, Krav?" 

"Of course I do," he groans, his fingers curling into the sheets. This feels so good, the physical, yeah, but that this is Taako doing it? That makes it a hundred times better. 

"I want to do _everything_ to you," Taako purrs, squeezing him. 

"Please," Kravitz says, weakly, but even so he's completely unprepared for Taako lowering his head and licking the length of his cock thorough the fabric. 

He has to consciously remember to breathe as Taako licks and sucks, his lips and tongue exploring and getting the PJs thoroughly soaked, and fuck, god, this - Kravitz doesn't have words for how good this feels, they're not even touching, not really, and Kravitz has already lost the ability to think. 

"Please," he gasps again, and Taako looks up at him, stroking him with one hand and pushing his hair out of the way with the other. 

"Please?" 

"Please," Kravitz says again, trying to activate enough brain cells to finish the sentence. "Suck me. Please." 

"But I already am," Taako says, and does just that, taking the head of his cock into his mouth, meeting his eyes as he does, and the only response Kravitz can summon is a strangled noise. Taako pulls back and laughs, biting his lip. "I should stop teasing you, hmm?" 

_"Yes."_

Taako squeezes him through the cloth once more then relents, curling his fingers under the waistband and tugging the pyjamas and his underwear down and off. They're cast carelessly aside as Taako stares at him with an open-mouthed grin, eyes roaming hungrily over his cock, his tattoos, his body. Turned on though he is, Kravitz still feels a little self-conscious, but the way Taako is looking at him helps because he very, very obviously likes what he sees. 

"Holy shit," Taako whispers, reaching down to squeeze his own cock through his sweats. 

"Fuck," Kravitz breathes, staring, because somehow seeing Taako touching himself is even better than Taako touching him. 

"Well yeah – that’s what we’re working up to," Taako says, and giggles breathlessly, pulling his hair back and braiding it messily to keep it out of his way. Then he wraps his fingers around Kravitz's cock, skin to skin, and Kravitz's higher brain functions go offline. 

That's- 

That's just- 

Blissful. 

Taako strokes him slowly, and his hand is so warm, so strong, the perfect grip. He takes it slowly, running his thumb under the head and making Kravitz curse under his breath. Then he strokes his thumb _over_ the head, smearing the precome gathered there, and this time Kravitz curses very loudly. 

Taako grins at him and steals a kiss, before settling between his legs, lying on his belly, and oh. 

Oh, yes. 

Taako curls his fingers around the base of Kravitz's cock, and glances up with a smirk before leaning in and tasting him, licking from base to tip. 

It's hot and it's slick and it's everything Kravitz has ever wanted from life, it's the best thing he's ever felt, or it is until Taako licks his lips and wraps them around the head of his cock. 

"Oh," Kravitz manages. He means a lot more than that, he means _fucking hell Taako, your **mouth**_ and he means _you're so good and so gorgeous and what the hell did I do to deserve you,_ he means all of this and more besides. 

But Taako only smiles, his lips stretched around Kravitz's cock, then he lowers them, taking as much of him as he can, and _oh_ , just _oh_ again, that might be as eloquent as Kravitz is going to be for the near future. 

Taako's mouth is hot and perfect, and it only gets better as he gets more confident, as it becomes very clear that he's blowing Kravitz's mind as well as his cock. He takes him deeper, moves faster, and the sight of it, the feel of it, everything added together means that Kravitz isn't going to last, there's no way he's going to last. 

Only a couple of minutes in the weight of how good it feels is too much, and he gasps, "I'm gonna-" 

Taako's hand tightens on his hip to show he heard but he doesn't pull away, he keeps up that perfect, perfect rhythm, and it's good, so fucking good- 

And then Kravitz is coming with a cry, shattering into a million pieces as he arches up from the bed, mind whiting out, _Taako,_ he thinks, the only word he remembers, the only word that matters. Whimpering, he reaches out, needing to touch, and grabbing Taako’s shoulder as he swallows him, licks him clean, then sits up, still stroking his thigh, giving him the contact he needs, and smirks. 

"Pretty good, huh?" 

Kravitz can only give a wordless noise and two thumbs up. Taako laughs, head falling back and Kravitz smiles hopelessly up at him. God, has he always had such a pretty neck? 

"Such a compliment," he says, and crawls up Kravitz's body to kiss him, slow and hot, giving him chance to collect the pieces of himself that were just blasted apart. On Taako's tongue Kravitz tastes himself, which has long been one of his most favourite things. 

As Kravitz manages to get control over himself and his breathing returns to almost normal, Taako pulls back to pull off his sweats, throwing them aside. Kravitz barely has a moment to appreciate seeing him naked for the first time, because Taako is kissing him again; against his hip he can feel the hard heat of Taako's bare cock, which might just be his _new_ favourite thing. 

Taako ruts against him for a few times, but then he grabs Kravitz's hand without breaking the kiss and drags it over to his cock. 

_Impatient,_ Kravitz thinks, fond, but he wraps his fingers around Taako, shivering as he thinks about how this is the first he's done this, the first time he's touched Taako like this. 

But he's still too blissed out to overthink it. The important thing is that he makes Taako feel good, that he makes him come. 

So he strokes Taako, loving the feel of his cock in his hand, the weight of it, the heat of it, and _loving_ the noises Taako makes, muffled by their kiss but so very good. 

Taako thrusts into Kravitz's fist artlessly, already pretty far gone, it seems; Kravitz can't blame him, sucking cock has always been a huge turn on for him, too. 

So he tightens his grip, picks up the pace, and Taako starts babbling, _god Krav, so good, you - fucking amazing, you just - fuck, I want you, I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me, I need you, Krav, babe, please-_

And then he yells, _loud,_ as he comes, over Kravitz's belly and chest, head thrown back, nails digging into his shoulders. 

Kravitz grins, pleased at how successfully he's returned the favour. He curls up to kiss Taako's bared throat, his jawline, then Taako pushes him down and collapses on top of him, kissing him, messy and slick and lazy and everything a post-orgasm kiss should be. 

"You-" Taako starts, then laughs, lighter than Kravitz thinks he's ever heard from him. "You are something else." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"I mean - if a handjob feels that good, you're setting the bar pretty high for everything else. I'm expecting you to knock it out of the park when you blow me, and when I fuck you?" He grins and rakes his nails down Kravitz's chest. "Best lay of my life, that's what I'm expecting." 

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Kravitz says, with his most charming smile, and he's not entirely surprised when Taako laughs at him. But he kisses him, too, and strokes his cheek softly, looking at him with a smile that's full of sweetness. 

"I think I will be too," he whispers, then steals another kiss before sitting up. 

The smile becomes a smirk as he looks down at his own come across Kravitz's torso. 

"Lovely as this is, we should get you cleaned up - I need to fucking _sleep_. Where are your towels?" 

Kravitz gestures vaguely at his closet and Taako finds them, grabbing one of the many black towels and cleaning Kravitz up, gently and carefully, before wiping his own chest and belly, where it smeared over him as they kissed. 

"That'll do until the morning, he says, throwing it in the laundry basket, and then, after a moment, throwing their PJs in their too. 

He climbs into bed and yawns. Exhaustion is hitting Kravitz hard too, and he gives a sleepy smile as Taako pulls the comforter over them. He rolls onto his side to face Kravitz, who does the same. 

"That was a much better night than I had planned," he says, and Taako laughs, loud in his adorably obnoxious way. 

"Yeah, no shit," he says, and lifts a hand to stroke Kravitz's cheek. He's smiling in a way that makes Kravitz think he can't help it, that he can't stop smiling. Kravitz understands; he’s in the same predicament. 

Facing each other they smile at each other tiredly, hands clasped between them. 

"What're you doing to me, huh?" Taako asks. 

"Good things?" 

There's a pause, then, "Good things," Taako agrees, very quietly, then yawns. 

Kravitz steals one more kiss then sets the alarm on his phone. He had set it early so he could go for a run in the morning, but he adjusts it - another hour in bed with Taako is far preferable. 

"Should I turn the light out?" He asks, and Taako makes a vaguely positive noise. 

He does, then Taako moves closer, cuddling up against him. 

"That was pretty fucking awesome, my man." 

"I do have talents other than tattooing." 

"Clearly," Taako laughs, and kisses him in the dark. "I'm so fucking glad I met you," he says, with a sudden fierceness that startles Kravitz. 

"Me too, Taako," he says, squeezing the hand he's still holding. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say this chapter other than THANK YOU for reading, and for your support, it means the world. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)
> 
> WAIT! I remembered something I wanted to say, so stop reading now if you haven't listened to TTAZZ.  
> /  
> /  
> /  
> I started writing this following the idea of Kravitz being Keats. Which we now know isn't canon. I feel like something bad must still have happened for him to be pressed into the Raven Queen's service (he says he was given a tough choice, but she doesn't just choose random folk at random, one assumes, like a horrible lottery)? Anyway. I was never going to really reference it in fic other than his illness, but I did have pages and pages of notes about what Edward and Lydia did in this verse. But if you're wondering about Kravitz's health issues, that's where they came from.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a long time since Kravitz woke with someone in his bed.

So waking up with Taako; it's something special. Not that it wouldn't have been special anyway - waking up with the guy he's falling for was always going to be amazing.

And it is; Taako woke first, and he's scrolling through Twitter when Kravitz blinks sleepily at him. Seeing him wake, Taako smiles and puts his phone down, turning onto his side and snuggling up to him.

"Good morning," he says softly, hooking his leg around Kravitz's, and he might still be half asleep but he's now very aware that they're both naked. Which reminds him of everything they did last night, and soon he's grinning like the goofball he is, but he's just so happy. Here, with Taako.

In bed.

Naked.

Hmm.

That gives him all kinds of ideas.

More to the point it gives his _body_ all kinds of ideas.

"A very good morning, huh," Taako asks with a burbling laugh as Kravitz's cock twitches into hardness against his hip.

"Uh, sorry," Kravitz says, but Taako shakes his head and gives him a grin that Kravitz can see is deeply sultry, even in the dimness of this early winter morning, lit only by streetlight creeping around the edge of his curtains.

"One thing you never need to be sorry about is this," Taako says, wrapping a hand around Kravitz's cock and stroking him. Kravitz swears softly, a shiver tracking down his spine. He wraps his own hand around Taako's cock, finding him already half-hard and quickly getting all the way there under Kravitz's touch.

They take their time, letting the pleasure bloom slowly, their breathing the only sound in the room. It feels special, this moment of quiet pleasure curling in them like smoke, and it seems wrong to break the moment.

But their breathing gets faster along with the pace of their strokes, bringing with it quiet curses, whispered names.

And then they come, seconds apart, crying out and breaking the silence in the best possible way.

It's a hell of a way to start the morning.

Teeth are brushed and showers are had - a long shower, shared, and they spend most of it kissing under the water. They wash each other, Taako cooing over Kravitz's back tattoo, then take far too long to get dry because they keep fooling around. Kravitz bursts into giggles when Taako gooses him, and accidentally shoves him against the wall as he pushes him away. But Taako gives him a look heavy with lust and then they're kissing again, Kravitz's body crushing Taako against the wall. It's too soon to get hard again but the kissing is a hell of a lot of fun.

Finally they dry and dress. Kravitz goes for fitted trousers and a black button-down - practically his work uniform. The buttons on his shirt are scarlet, adding a bit of colour, and Taako runs a finger down then before stealing a kiss and then looking at his own clothes.

The same thing he wore yesterday, of course, and he sighs a little.

"You can borrow something of mine," Kravitz says. "If you want. I'm not sure how well it'd fit, but-"

"No, it's fine. I can change when I get home. And I can just go commando."

Kravitz stares at him, heat flickering inside him like a candle, and he swallows. "Considering that I've seen you naked I'm not sure why that's as hot as it is," he says, and Taako smirks at him.

"Easy access? The thought of one less layer if we wanted to get it on anytime, anywhere. It'd be even better if I was wearing a skirt."

"Fuck," Kravitz says.

"Exactly," Taako winks.

Kravitz puts the coffee on to brew, but he's a bit stumped when it comes to breakfast. Usually he eats microwave oatmeal or even a cereal bar, but when he suggests those to Taako he looks at him like Kravitz suggested he wear flannel.

"Honey, no," he says, and pushes him out of the way, commandeering the kitchen. He looks in cupboards and fridge until he finds what he wants, a startling array of ingredients making their way onto the countertop.

"I should - I mean, I'm the host," Kravitz starts, and he doesn't mean to sound as unsure as he does, but cooking is really not a strong point.

"Yes, and I'm a chef. Now sit down and shush," he tells him.

Kravitz considers arguing, and decides against it. Taako is already working - grating cheese, whisking eggs - and waves Kravitz away when he offers to help.

So instead he pours the coffee, adds cream the way Taako likes it, and takes it to the breakfast bar.

Just a few minutes later Taako is serving up the best omelette Kravitz has eaten in his life, one of the best _anythings_ he's eaten in his life. Soft, fluffy, perfectly golden - the cheese melted perfectly, and Kravitz didn't even know he _had_ whatever herbs are in here. The little moan of pleasure he gives would be embarrassing if not for the way it makes Taako smile at him, wide, and bright, beautiful and pleased.

"This is so good," he says, and Taako smirks.

"Obviously. Like I said: I'm a chef."

"Yeah, but-" Kravitz points at it, tries to find the words, fails. Undone by the magnificence of the world's best omelette. "Literally - this is one of the best things I've ever tasted. You're amazing."

"Natch," Taako says, and kisses him, possibly to hide how pleased he is.

After they're done - and seriously, that _omelette,_ he's going to be daydreaming about it for weeks - Kravitz puts everything in the dishwasher.

When he turns back, Taako is leaning against the breakfast bar, coffee mug still in his hands, and even in yesterday's rumpled clothes he looks so good.

Just _generally_ , he looks good, he always does. The lovely brown eyes; the blond-and-blue hair falling over his shoulders, soft and freshly washed and smelling of coconuts. But specifically, here, in Kravitz's apartment, in his life... He looks good.

Kravitz is aware that he's just standing there, smiling like a fool at Taako who is doubtless about to mock him, but he's just so damned _happy_.

Instead of mocking him, Taako sips his coffee and says,

"I was thinking I could come into the studio with you. I want to have a look at your flash book."

"Oh?" Kravitz pauses; it’s not what he was expecting. "You’re after another tattoo already?"

"Yeah, I found this really amazing artist," he says, and, well. Praising Kravitz's artistry will always be the fastest way to his heart.

Not that Taako needs a shortcut.

"You're welcome to look at my flash, but I'd be glad to design something for you."

"Hmm, maybe. For now, I just want a look. Maybe get some ideas."

Kravitz has his first appointment at ten so they head in, giving enough time for Kravitz to set up and Taako to look through the book.

It's snowing again as they step outside, thickly swirling flakes suggesting it's not about to stop any time soon. It's the type of weather that is best enjoyed when you don't have to leave home, but alas, there are tattoos to ink and bills to pay.

It's busy on the El, full of bleary-eyed commuters and a smattering of tourists too cheap to stay downtown. It worsens the closer they get, and by the time the city's skyline is visible the train car has a certain sardine can quality to it.

"God, I need a vacay," Taako says, using the crammed carriage as an excuse to lean against Kravitz, more than he really needs to. He's looking out at the snow with a sour expression that makes Kravitz want to kiss his frown.

"Where would you go?"

"Hmm." Taako thinks for a moment. "Hawai'i, maybe. Sun, surf, overpriced cocktails. My kinda place."

"You surf?"

"I'm an amazing surfer," Taako says, glancing at him and raising an eyebrow. "Obviously. You?"

Kravitz purses his lips, thinking of the couple of times he tried, once in Tofino, once in Malibu.

Neither ended well.

"I've fallen off a surfboard in two different countries, if that counts."

"Everybody wipes out sometimes, Krav."

"Not like this," Kravitz promises gravely, and Taako snorts, tugging on the lapel of Kravitz's peacoat, running his thumb over his silver skull pin.

"How very you. Well, if we ever go somewhere beachy either I can teach you - and trust me, if I can teach Lup's uber-nerdy bf I can teach anyone. Or you can stay safe on the sand and boast about how the badass putting Kelly Slater to shame is your boyfriend."

The thought of going on vacation with Taako - his _boyfriend_ \- makes Kravitz smile like a fool some more.

Smiling like a fool is getting to be his new normal, and he is very okay with that.

It's still snowing hard when they get off at Damen, and as they hurry to the studio, Kravitz is starting to warm to the idea of a tropical holiday. The winter is well and truly digging its heels in, promising snow and freezing temperatures for months to come. It makes Kravitz miss Seattle's rainy greyness, with snow on Rainier if you're craving it, but rarely seen elsewhere. He prefers the summers in Illinois, but the snow gets old fast.

Fishing his key from his pocket, Kravitz opens the door to the studio and lets them in, hitting the lights and turning on the heaters.

"Hoo boy," Taako says, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Chilly in here, huh?"

"It warms up fast," Kravitz says, then, smiling, takes Taako's hand and reels him in. "We can share body heat, if you like."

"You know I do, sweetheart," Taako says with a smirk and kisses him, slightly damp gloves going to his cheeks to hold him close.

Raven's not due in for another hour. She's not an early riser; she'll keep hitting the snooze button until her wife pushes her out of bed, so Kravitz isn't worried she'll turn up early. So they stand there, kissing, holding each other, keeping warm while the shop warms up around them.

It's a very good excuse.

Eventually it gets too warm and they pull apart to shed layers. Kravitz goes to switch on the computer while Taako sits on the sofa in the waiting room, picking up Kravitz's flash book.

Kravitz is supposed to be looking at emails and replying to messages on social media, but what he actually does is watch Taako. He's taking his time, looking at each design closely, running his fingers over them just as he does with Kravitz's tattoos. It's not quite as nice as Taako touching his inked skin, but it's still very flattering.

Kravitz manages to find enough concentration to look at a few emails, but his focus is quickly broken when Taako says,

"Where do you think this one would look good?"

Kravitz looks up to see what Taako is pointing at, then goes over to sit beside him on the sofa. He pulls the book into his lap, considering.

"Lots of places. Upper arm or calf would be best, I think, but anywhere's good."

"Does it hurt? Getting tattooed on the calf?"

Kravitz shrugs. "About the same as your arm was. The healing's worse though - walking is pretty painful for a few days."

Taako looks thoughtfully at the design. "You said you have a calf tattoo, right?"

"Two, one on each leg." He grins at Taako. "Considering you've seen me naked several times over the last twelve hours, I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I was much more interested in other body parts," Taako says, winking, and runs his nails up Kravitz’s thigh, grinning when he gasps at the sudden sparks of pleasure. "Come on then, show me."

Putting the flash book on the table, Kravitz rolls up his trouser leg and crosses his ankle over his knee. It's not a perfect angle since it wraps over the curve of his calf, but the tattoo is still mostly visible.

As always, Taako's fingers go to it, stroking the thick black lines of it.

"It's a griffin, right?"

"Yep. And no, before you ask, it's nothing to do with Harry Potter."

Taako snorts. "No, of course not, you'd never be such a geek," he says, rolling his eyes. "Why a griffin?"

"No real reason. I just like myths and legends."

Taako looks down at where his fingers are stroking the tattoo, and smiles softly. "I didn't know that."

Which is understandable - they met less than a month ago. But Taako became such an important part of his life so quickly, it's easy to forget that fact.

"Now you do," Kravitz says, and Taako lifts a hand, curling it around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Now I do," Taako says, and Kravitz sees his smile, just for a moment, before the gap between them is closed. And then they're kissing, soft and sweet, sitting there on the sofa in the waiting room of the tattoo studio where they met.

And it's so _nice_.

Right until the door opens and Raven walks in.

Kravitz jerks back just in time to see the grin spread across her face, completely and utterly goddamn delighted.

He's not sure if she's happy for him or amused at his expense.

Both, he decides.

Definitely both.

"Raven," he says, higher pitched and much less laid back than he'd like. As he scrambles to roll down his trouser leg, Taako snickers next to him and that is _defintely_ at his expense.

"Good morning, Kravitz,” Raven says. “And - I assume this is Taako?"

Taako smiles up at her. "In the flesh. Sorry my look's a little drab. I didn't go home last night, so." He shrugs, and Raven's grin somehow gets even wider, her eyebrows raising so high they’re about to escape into her hairline. Kravitz is suddenly sure that he's going to get an overexcited text from every single one of their mutual friends - and probably some people he doesn't even know - at some point today, because there is no possible way Raven is keeping this to herself.

"I _see,"_ she says and she takes off her coat, and Kravitz is sure she does, as sure as he is that he'd like the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"I was hoping to look at least a little fancy the first time I met you," Taako says with a sigh, kicking out his legs and crossing his ankles. Incidentally or otherwise it shows of his sequinned Chucks, the most interesting - and most Taako - part of his outfit. "Krav told me all about your fashion sense and he wasn't exaggerating. You look super fucking rad."

"Oh!" Raven preens, smoothing down her black jacquard dress with a smile. "Next time we should meet somewhere we can dress up, show off."

"Oh well, I'm _all_ about showing off. You should come to a show," Taako says, linking his arm with Kravitz's. "I hear Krav's converted you."

"He tells everyone about Tres Horny Boys," Raven says as she turns to hang up her coat, with the kind of amused tone that says she knows exactly how hard Kravitz is glaring at her even though her back is turned. "You've got a real cheerleader right there."

Taako raises an eyebrow and gives him a _look,_ one Kravitz knows Taako well enough to understand means _boy howdy, do I ever want to see you in a cheerleader uniform_.

Kravitz sighs, loudly, and Taako snickers again, kissing his cheek. “Yeah. He’s not bad.”

“Not bad?” Kravitz asks, not meaning for it to come out quite as offended as it does. But come on – after last night and this morning he thinks he deserves a little more than _not bad_. 

But Taako just laughs and kisses him lightly on the lips. 

"Not bad at all. I should head off, though," Taako says. "I need to get changed before work."

"It was _very_ nice to meet you, Taako," Raven says, then gives Kravitz a _look_. There’s a lot of them going around. "I'm going to go get pastries and coffee from the deli and then we can have a nice long chat, Kravitz."

He nods, mournfully, accepting his fate.

She goes, giving them a little privacy to say goodbye. 

"Busted, huh?" Taako says, much more pleased with the situation than Kravitz is.

"Looks that way."

"She seems nice."

"She is," Kravitz allows. "Even though she's going to viciously squeeze me for every bit of gossip she can."

"The terrible price you have to pay for smooching me at work," Taako says, and Kravitz has to smooch him again after that.

"Worth it," he says, resting his forehead against Taako's. They stay there, holding each other close for long moments, feeling each other's warmth, listening to each other's breath, and it's nice. It's so nice, and Kravitz feels almost tipsy with how _happy_ being with Taako makes him.

It even makes up for the _not bad_. 

They kiss again, then Taako pulls away with a sigh.

"I really do need to go. And you need to work."

"Yeah," Kravitz agrees, glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes before his first client arrives - at least that means Raven can't grill him for _too_ long.

They stand and head over to the coat rack so Taako can pull his layers back on. Through the glass door they can see that it’s still snowing outside, as bad as ever, and Kravitz makes a mental note to message all of today's clients to be sure they’re able to make it in. 

"I get my work schedule tomorrow so I'll let you know when I'm free," Taako says as he pulls on his coat. "Now that I'm not pulling double shifts, that should make things easier."

"I'm still working 'til eight most days but we could grab a late dinner."

"And maybe," Taako says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Back to yours after for a repeat of last night?"

"I hope so. Maybe with the roles reversed, because-" Kravitz lowers his voice and leans close, even though they're the only people here, "I _really_ want to suck your cock."

Taako stares at him then grabs his shirt, pulling him in and _kissing_ him.

It's exactly the response Kravitz was hoping for, and he's grinning when Taako steps back.

"I'll take it that's a yes?"

"It's a _hell fucking yes,"_ Taako says, putting on scarf and gloves, eyeing the snow outside before looking back at Kravitz. "And I'm going to hold you to it."

"Please do."

"Right. I really am going this time. Bye, babe," Taako says, stealing one last kiss.

"Bye, Taako."

He opens the door and gives a flirty little wave; then after a moment, blows a kiss. Kravitz catches it, like he did at the station, and they grin at each other.

"Such a dork," Taako says, in person this time, and Kravitz is glad because it means he can hear how fond Taako sounds; he can hear the smile in his voice. 

One last wave, and he goes, pulling his scarf a little higher as he crosses the street.

Kravitz watches him go, standing in the doorway of the studio and smiling. Just then Raven leaves the deli and crosses over, like she was watching, waiting for Taako to leave. She probably was. She's going to give Kravitz hell but at least she's considerate.

He moves away from the door so that she can come in, smirking at him and handing him a coffee.

"So," she says, getting straight to the point. "You got lucky last night, hmm?"

"You're practically my mom, Raven," Kravitz says, feeling his cheeks burning. "I am _not_ telling you about that stuff."

She snorts. "And here I thought you were going to tell me that you're a gentleman so you don't kiss and tell."

"That too."

She sips her coffee and gives him a long, long look. "You're happy, aren't you? Taako makes you happy."

"You have no idea." 

“I think I might,” she says, patting his cheek, then leaving her hand there. “I’m glad, Kravitz. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile like this. Now.” She grabs his wrist and pulls him over to the sofa. “Keeping it PG-13: tell me _everything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. I’ve finally finished moving home now and I should _(please please please)_ get my internet connected on Monday, so updates should be more frequent after this.
> 
> Krav's calf tattoos are inspired by [Kolahari](https://www.instagram.com/kolahari/). [This one specifically](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/34/84/1f/34841fb05f1d8cfaaee757b831d95a81--new-tattoos-tattoo-me.jpg) is what I imagine the tattoo on his other calf – a Grim Reaper – looks like.
> 
> And Taako’s omelette was inspired by a ridiculously expensive breakfast I had at the Fairmont at YVR three years ago, that I still daydream about today. 
> 
> As ever, thank you SO MUCH for reading and supporting me! I love you all <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)
> 
> ETA!! I keep forgetting to link to this amazing art done for chapter 7! [hoodie!Krav](https://twitter.com/althienaytacara/status/898553731830165510), [flustered Krav](https://twitter.com/althienaytacara/status/898673323235827712), and [adorably exhausted Taako <3 <3](https://twitter.com/althienaytacara/status/898673283557597185)


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been nearly a week since Kravitz last saw Taako.

He’s definitely not pining.

He’s just looking through their messages when he should be working, that’s all. Especially the photos Taako sent to him yesterday of his new hair – a little shorter, roots touched up, indigo at the ends – that rapidly turned into something of a strip tease.

Both of them have been busy, and haven’t had time for another date. They’ve sorted something out for next week – Taako’s prodded a friend who works at a fancy vegetarian restaurant into getting them a table. 

It’ll be nice, and it’s only five days away, but still.

Kravitz misses him.

He forces himself to turn his attention back to what he’s doing. It’s late and he’s at home but he’s still working, finishing up a few edits to a half-sleeve he’s doing on Friday. He manages to finish them and email them to his client before he’s distracted by a text.

**_Taako_ **  
_not to be a sap or anything but i wanna see u. u free??? come watch us rehearse_

Kravitz blinks at his phone.

 _Yes,_ is his instant reaction, fierce and irresistible. The fact that it’s nearly 10pm, and he still has things he needs to do does nothing to dissuade him.

 _Text me the address,_ he sends, and receives three lines of fireworks emojis in response, followed shortly by an address that he’s pretty sure is the warehouse he went to after the gig.

 _Be there soon x,_ he texts back, and goes to put on something more presentable.

===

Half an hour later, Kravitz's Lyft is pulling into the dark warehouse parking lot.

It's almost completely empty save for an old but lovingly looked after Jeep and an SUV that still doesn't have a unicorn mural on the side of it.

As before, the only illumination comes from security lights against graffitied walls, though this time there are lights inside too, just visible through high windows. As he pulls to a stop near the doors, the driver gives him a dubious look in the rear view.

"You sure this is the place, man?"

"I'm sure," Kravitz says, thanking him and slipping him a tip before stepping out into the bitterly cold night air.

He lifts his collar a little higher for warmth as he walks carefully over to the doors – the ground is icy, and he’d really rather not fall on his ass. Since this is the first time he’s seen Taako since he stayed over, he’d like to at least appear to be cool and collected.

Taako knows he’s not, but still. It’d be nice.

Kravitz smiles as he pauses outside the door, thinking back to Taako in his apartment, in his bed. To waking up with him, to breakfast – hot _damn,_ that breakfast. It went so well; it’s a little hard to believe. But then, _everything’s_ going well. Taako knows he’s awkward and kinda dorky, and he’s into it. He _likes_ him. Kravitz remembers Taako’s _I am so fucking glad I met you_ and his grin turns goofy, and he feels warm and pleased and very much of the same mindset. 

He takes a breath that puffs white as he releases it.

He’s not fallen over.

He looks great.

And he’s about to see Taako.

Life is good.

He knocks on the door, then when he hears Taako yell for him to come in, he pushes it open and steps inside.

Just as he remembers, it’s a huge, wide-open space. The lights are a little too bright – they make it feel a little clinical, but it does mean that he can see the art around the room. Both finished and in progress, some on canvas, some sculptures, and one huge, gorgeous mural that almost covers one wall. Not just one artist - that’s clear in the vastly different styles - but one piece melting into the next, combining to create something special.

Taako and the others are near the fire – not only Tres Horny Boys but the women from the support band, too. With a guilty start Kravitz realises that not only did he not get their names, he doesn't even know what the band’s called.

Taako's sitting cross-legged on a sofa, watching Magnus and the blue-haired woman duelling with drumsticks. The woman’s clearly got the upper hand, not least because Magnus can’t stop laughing. The tall woman is sitting beside Taako on the sofa, smirking at the fight and how clearly her bandmate is winning. The red-head is at the drum kit, talking with Merle - or she was. 

As Kravitz walks towards them, all of them look over to grin at him, though the blue-haired woman takes advantage of Magnus’s inattention to poke him in the ribs with the drumstick and yells,

“I win!”

“You cheater,” Magnus laughs, and pokes her back.

Taako snorts and stands up, sashaying over to Kravitz in gold disco pants and a sparkly black sweater that says GOTH BITCH on it. His eye make-up is smoky, his hair is loose, showing off the new colour, and though Kravitz has seen photos, it's so good to see it - to see him - in person.

Even though it’s only been a week, not even, Kravitz kinda sorta wants to pull Taako away from the others, maybe go make out with him in the back seat of one of the cars, but since he was asked here to watch them rehearse, it seems a little rude to suggest that.

Although it seems Taako is of the same mind; the way he looks Kravitz up and down is a little exaggerated, for show, but the hunger in his eyes when they meet Kravitz’s – that’s real and it’s hot as hell.

"Well aren’t _you_ a sight for sore eyes," Taako says, reaching over to unbutton Kravitz’s coat for him, an act that has no right being intensely sexy but here they are. He pulls it open to reveal Kravitz’s outfit - tight black trousers, grey shirt, and a crimson tie that matches the colour of his boots perfectly. Biting his lip, Taako _hmms_ as he puts his hands to Kravitz's chest, then down to rest on his waist. He leans in for a kiss and something in Kravitz just - settles. Relaxes. Tension he didn't even realise he was holding eases as he kisses him back, warm and soft, with just the slightest suggestion of tongue.

When Taako pulls back he's still smiling but it's less performative and more just _happy._

It’s beautiful. 

"Come on," Taako says, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the others. "You remember Merle and Magnus."

"Hey! It's good to see you again," Magnus says with an enthusiastic wave.

Merle gives a more subdued nod in greeting.

"And this is Team Sweet Flips - Killian-" The tall woman, "-Carey-" with blue hair, "-and Noelle," the red head. "And this," Taako tells them, putting an arm around Kravitz's waist, "Is Kravitz. My boyfriend."

"Ohhhh so it's official," Magnus says, waggling his eyebrows, or trying to - one of them, with a scar through it, doesn't move much.

Taako responds only with an eyeroll, then steals another kiss from Kravitz before pushing him onto the sofa.

“Ready for a show?” He asks with a wink, and Kravitz nods as he pulls off his coat.

“Definitely.”

He’s genuinely excited to see them play in a more low-key environment, without the theatrics of a gig. It's more raw this way, more real. A performance is an amazing thing but a rehearsal is where the heart of a band and its members is revealed; Kravitz is honoured to be allowed to see it.

They play some songs he knows, and a few new ones, still in the early stages and not as polished but still damn good. 

When they’re done, Magnus asks Team Sweet Flips for feedback – they play together often, he tells Kravitz, so they do this sometimes, share a rehearsal and share advice. 

Carey, Killian and Noelle have some good thoughts, Kravitz notices. Killian especially – she doesn’t pull her punches but she knows what she’s talking about, picking apart some of the new songs, suggesting ways to improve. 

Kravitz listens intently. It’s been a long time since he’s listened to in-depth music critique, and it’s awakening the music nerd in him. 

So enthralled, he doesn’t notice Taako coming over to him until he sits in his lap. 

Kravitz gives a startled sound and puts an arm around Taako’s waist to make sure he doesn’t fall off. Despite the surprise, it’s always nice to have Taako so close, warm and smelling vaguely of violets. 

“And what about you,” Taako asks, lifting his arms to rest on Kravitz’s shoulders, hands clasped lightly at the back of his neck. “Did _you_ enjoy it?”

“You were great,” he says, and Taako smiles, kissing him.

“Wow, you guys really are saps, huh?” Carey asks, and Taako flips her the bird before kissing Kravitz again.

“Obviously we were great,” Taako says. “Someone at least knows how to give a good review,” he adds, looking haughtily at Team Sweet Flips.

“You can’t get an objective review from someone you’re sleeping with, Taako,” Killian points out.

“Alright, alright,” Taako says, waving a hand at them and then looking to Kravitz. “Objective review. Let's hear it.”

Kravitz pauses. He’s with Killian on this one; he’s not sure if it’s a good idea. Taako doesn’t seem like a guy who deals with constructive criticism very well. Then again, the things he’d comment on are nothing to do with Taako, and he _is_ itching to give feedback, now that the slightly snobbish music undergrad part of himself has risen to the surface.

So he gives some feedback about the new songs – a couple of bridges that need some work, an intro that went on a little long, some lines that felt too wordy.

“And honestly, I think the jazz elements in that last song didn’t really work well with the lyrics-“

“I told you!” Magnus says, wagging his finger at Merle. “I told you that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Merle says huffily and sighs. “Fine. I’ll rework it. Any other comments, maestro?” He asks, looking over at Kravitz and not hiding his annoyance; Kravitz suspects he might have overdone it, but once he started, it was hard to stop.

“No – sorry, I- I didn’t quite intend to say all that.”

“It’s good!” Magnus says, taking a swig of water. “It means we can improve, and that’s always a good thing. I agree with you about the lyrics in Arms Outstretched – it’s a little clumsy, it needs some work. It could be great, but it’s not quite there yet.”

“Oh, it’s definitely great,” Kravitz says quickly. “But it could be even better.”

Magnus nods. “Taako told me you played guitar, but I didn’t realise you were so into music.”

“I started studying it at college but-“ He shrugs, glancing up at Taako. “Life got in the way, you know.”

Taako looks down at him and strokes a thumb gently across the back of his neck. They’ve not discussed this, but Kravitz is pretty sure Taako understands what he's talking about. “For what it’s worth,” Taako says with a wink. “The music criticism thing? It’s pretty hot.”

“I notice he didn’t criticise you,” Merle points out, and Taako snorts.

“Yeah, ‘cause he has sense.”

“’Cause he wants to get laid,” Carey adds with a cackle, and Kravitz feels his cheeks burning. 

But Taako only laughs, and says, “That too.”

“Are you in a band?” Noelle asks, leaning forward curiously, and Kravitz shakes his head.

“No. I kind of wanted to when I was in high school, but–" He gives an abashed shrug. "I was more awkward geek than garage band material.”

“Surely not,” Taako says, and he’s smirking, but there’s an undeniable fondness in his eyes that makes Kravitz feel warm and wanted.

“Well, hey,” Merle says, pulling Kravitz out of the moment and back into reality. “Now’s your chance. Why don’t you play us something?”

There's a chorus of cheerleading from the others, but Kravitz is about to decline until he sees the way Taako is looking at him. Head cocked, thoughtful, curious. A small smile playing over his lips, not teasing but... Interested. Very interested.

"Alright," Kravitz says, and Taako grins, getting to his feet and pulling Kravitz to his. Magnus offers Kravitz his guitar, and he takes it. He usually plays acoustic but he's played electric often enough to know what he's doing and after getting permission from Magnus, makes a few adjustments.

As he does he wonders what to play. A few ideas cross his mind but then he bites his lip as the perfect song comes to mind. He glances up at Taako, who's lounging on the sofa now, both arms resting across the back of it. Taako raises an eyebrow at him expectantly but he's smiling, still soft, still fond.

"You planning on dazzling me, babe?" He asks, and Kravitz grins at him.

"Always, Taako," he says, and strums the strings. "This one - this isn't one I know too well; I've just picked up the notes by ear. But I think you'll like it."

He takes a breath, and feels skittering fingers of anxiety tapping in his belly - _what if I suck, what if he hates it_ \- but he shoves it away, starting to play before nerves can get the better of him.

Taako blinks at him, then sits up straighter as he realises that Kravitz is playing - and singing - a Tres Horny Boys track. It's Kravitz's favourite, a song that's mostly upbeat with a couple of very cynical lines in there that make it very Taako - or very Merle, maybe, since he's the lyricist. Taako has a higher voice than Kravitz so he has to drop the pitch, but it sounds good, he thinks, makes it a more unique cover.

Magnus claps when he realises what the song is, and Merle, still sitting at his drum kit, starts to play his part. Team Sweet Flips laugh and smile, and Taako...

Taako is staring at him with a crooked smile that grows wider and more true as the song continues. He's enjoying it, he likes it, and that makes Kravitz's confidence leapfrog over his nerves. He adds a little of himself to the song, with a smile and a wink for Taako at a particularly flirtatious bit, prompting a wolf-whistle from Magnus and breathless laughter from Taako.

When he gets to the last line Taako pushes himself to his feet and comes over, waiting with hands on hips until he plays the last note.

Everyone applauds, except Taako, but he's smiling and clearly has an opinion. A good one, Kravitz hopes. He'd known it was a little risky, that Taako or one of the other Boys might've been a little offended at his co-opting their song. Merle and Magnus don't seem to be at least, and he doesn't _think_ Taako is, but he can be hard to read sometimes.

So Kravitz smiles, leaning into the post-performance adrenaline thumping in his veins. "I feel like I should make an American Idol joke, but I don't watch it."

"Me neither, because I have taste, and none of them have talent," he says, then cocks his head, reaching out to tap Kravitz on the chest though. "You, though - you, I like. Nice voice, not bad with the guitar. It's the face that really sells it, and the bod too - you need some of that ink on show, honey."

"Like when we started out and I used to wear a jacket with no shirt," Magnus says.

"Absolutely not," Taako says without missing a beat. "Krav has something called style, Magnus, and I intend to keep it that way."

"I have style," Magnus says, running a hand over his three wolf moon tee that he’s wearing under a plaid shirt.

Taako doesn't dignify him with an answer, or even a glance.

He smirks at Kravitz instead, and Kravitz sees something hungry in his eyes, something that makes Kravitz's mouth dry, something that makes him want to invite Taako back to his place afterwards, no matter how late it is.

"I was thinking more like a centrefold spread, but just for me," he says, and Kravitz laughs, smiles, trying to keep it cool on the outside as his insides burn because fuck yes, that sounds hot as hell - posing for Taako as he takes picture after picture, increasingly indecent-

He coughs. 

Yes. Yes, he might like that.

"Name the time and the place," he says with a grin, and Taako laughs, delighted, leaning in to kiss Kravitz-

Only to have Magnus rush in and push them apart.

"Sorry - I don't mean to get between the two of you – I’m very happy for you, even if this is a very weird kind of foreplay. But this is a very expensive guitar. If I could just…"

"Of course," Kravitz says, blushing. How is it that Taako always makes him forget that there are other people in the room? He lifts the guitar strap over his head and hands it over.

"It's our turn anyway," Carey says, bounding up and grinning at Magnus, slapping him on the shoulder and making him stagger forward - she must be stronger than her slight frame suggests.

They swap places; Team Sweet Flips taking up their instruments, and Tres Horny Boys plus Kravitz taking a seat. Merle throws himself onto an oversized beanbag, the rest of them taking the sofa.

And while Magnus is a big guy, he doesn't take up nearly enough space for how close Taako sits to Kravitz.

Not that he's complaining.

They listen to a set, Tres Horny Boys making helpful comments occasionally. Kravitz though - even if he thought his input was wanted, he's not sure he'd be able to speak, because Taako has a hand on his thigh, slowly creeping upwards, fingers tracing small circles on the fabric of his trousers.

It’s incredibly distracting. 

Not nearly as distracting as the thought of Taako being so open about this, about them. Not that Kravitz thought Taako is the type to hide, but he is a very private person. He holds things close. That he’s willing to call Kravitz his boyfriend, that he’s willing to kiss him, and lean against him, and hold his hand – it means something. 

Something that makes Kravitz so fucking happy. 

When the rehearsal is over, Kravitz helps everyone load their instruments into their cars, and Magnus offers to give him a lift home. 

Merle takes the front seat, and Taako sits by Kravitz’s side in the back, nonchalantly tracing the inner seam of his trousers, a little higher each time. Kravitz is trying to listen to Magnus talking about training dogs at work, but Taako’s fingers are inching higher and higher, slipping under the hem of his coat and brushing over his now-hard cock. 

Kravitz has to pretend to cough to hide the embarrassing squeaky noise he makes.

Taako smirks at him but he doesn’t stop. With his hand hidden by Kravitz’s coat, his fingers trace the length of his cock, dipping down to stroke over his balls, and he watches, amused, as Kravitz tries to control his reactions, his breathing, but it’s getting harder, and so is he. 

When they pull up to his apartment building, he swallows and looks at Taako, who’s smiling at him lazily, like he hasn’t a care in the world; but when Kravitz looks down, those tight disco pants aren’t doing a thing to hide Taako's erection. 

"Do you-“ Kravitz licks his lips. “Do you want to come in?" 

"Is the invite for all of us?" Merle asks, and Taako glares at him.

"Don't even," he says, then to Kravitz, "You know what? I think I do." 

They say their goodnights and then get out of the car, walking over to the building hand-in-hand. 

Kravitz looks over at Taako, and turned on though he is, most of him is still amazed that this is happening again, that he’s gotten this damn lucky. 

“If we keep doing this, you should leave a change of clothes at mine,” he says, opening the door to the building and letting Taako inside. “Or at least a change of underwear.”

“Honey,” Taako says as they climb the stairs and he points at his pants. “You can _not_ wear anything under these things.”

Kravitz turns to him as they reach the landing, at his face then – predictably – down, and-

Yeah. Huh. 

With a grin, he breaks into a run to his apartment, pulling Taako – laughing, delighted – behind him. 

It’s already been a good night, Kravitz thinks as he unlocks his door. 

It’s about to get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's see - insert the usual apologies for the delay (the reason this time was the [art](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/post/165668619905/raininginadelaide-here-is-my-artwork-for-the) and [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137013/chapters/27532473) (nearly 50k!) for the Mass Effect Big Bang). At this point you should probably just ignore me when I say anything about this having a regular update schedule xD
> 
> Also: Magnus not being able to move his eyebrow is because I still can't move my eyebrow after my recent head injury. It's slowly coming back, but still. I wanted to share the burden with Mango. 
> 
> And as always: THANK YOU for reading. It means the world, and a nice comment makes me smile all day - heck, all WEEK. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

Today is a very special day.

Kravitz is tattooing Sloane and Hurley with cherry blossoms. It’s something they’ve been talking about since he met them, getting matching tattoos. Not matching, exactly; he’s done different designs for each of them. Sloane’s will spread out over her upper arm and shoulder; Hurley’s will cover her shoulder blade, and they’ll fit together. It’s a beautiful idea, one that Kravitz is honoured to be trusted with.

They finally made the decision to go ahead with it last week, and their original booking was in three months, thanks to Kravitz's busy calendar. But when a back piece client cancelled on him last minute, he offered them the slot and they snapped it up. 

He's finishing up lunch as he waits for them, and he’s texting Taako. They’re discussing what they’re going to wear for their date on Wednesday. Since the restaurant is suitably fancy, they’ve both said they’re going to dress up, though Taako is refusing to say what, exactly, he’s planning to wear, and Kravitz’s mind is a catwalk of possibilities.

_**Taako** _  
_what u shld be askin is what im gonna wear underneath ;) ;)_

_**Kravitz** _  
_Maybe you should be asking me the same thing._

_**Taako** _  
_??? DO TELL!!!!_

Kravitz bites his lip, wondering whether to answer – after all, Taako is refusing to tell _him_ anything. Then again, he thinks as the door opens and Sloane and Hurley walk in, sometimes an answer is even more teasing.

 _Something lacy,_ he texts, then puts his phone on airplane mode so he doesn’t get tempted to check Taako’s response while he’s working.

“Hey,” he says, smiling at them.

Sloane is looking lovely in a long, black coat, her hair covered by a woollen hat, black with strands of silver. Kravitz has always approved of her monochrome look. Hurley’s outfit is practical, as usual – warm corduroy trousers, leather jacket, and sensible shoes that would let her chase and take down all manner of bad guys.

“Hey yourself,” Sloane says, taking off the coat and hanging it up; Hurley does the same.

“I’ll just finish this and then I’ll be with you,” Kravitz says, gesturing at his lunch, then at the pile of ID forms on the desk. “You want to fill this in while you wait?”

They each take one and fill in name, address, medical issues – the usual stuff. As Kravitz finishes his food, Raven comes in and gives a cry of delight as she sees them. There are hugs, enthusiastic greetings, and a little jealousy on Sloane’s part, Kravitz thinks, as she sees Raven’s custom raven-patterned lace top.

As they talk, he finishes up and then goes to get rid of his trash, wash his hands. When he returns, he realises, with a sigh, that they’re talking about Taako.

“He’s even lovelier than I expected,” Raven is saying. “So handsome! And he invited me to a gig so I can see him all dressed up. I'm very excited about it.”

Sloane looks over at Kravitz, and gives him a sly smile. “So since Raven’s met him, does that mean we get to?”

Kravitz sighs at her as he prints out their designs, and lets that be his response.

“I’m pretty sure you promised,” Hurley says, folding her arms. “Something about bringing him to practice, and how he’d look good on skates?”

“Oh, he would,” Raven agrees. “Especially in hot pants and a singlet, right, Kravitz? A glittery one.”

He glares at her but something inside him snaps to attention because _hell yes_ he would.

“Have you finished the forms?” He asks in his most professional voice, but only gets all three of them laughing at him.

“Way to deflect, Kravitz,” Raven says, patting his arm as she passes on the way to her station to get ready for her next client, a regular who's asked for some tea cup tattoos to fill in the gaps in his sleeves. 

Sloane and Hurley finally finish their forms and hand them over, along with their IDs, and Kravitz files them before showing them his designs, making sure they don’t want any last-minute changes.

“God, Kravitz, they’re so good,” Sloane says, gazing down at them and then smiling at Hurley, lifting a hand to brush through her curls. “You sure about this?”

“Of course I am,” she says, but Kravitz doesn’t miss the way she grabs Sloane’s hand and holds it a little too tightly.

“You still wanting to go first?” He asks Hurley. It makes sense; if she's nervous now, she'll be even more nervous after four hours of waiting for Sloane to be done. They look at each other, but then she nods.

“Yes,” she says, her voice a little tight, but her nod is determined.

She takes off her sweater and she’s wearing a strappy top beneath – the perfect thing to wear for this kind of tattoo, but then, Hurley is the kind of person who is always prepared.

Kravitz draws up the stencil as she tugs the straps off her shoulders. He lifts the stencil to her back but doesn’t place it, moving around a little until he’s sure it's where it’ll look best, where it’ll fit in with Sloane’s, then presses it to her skin. When he removes the transfer paper, the outlines are there in blue, and Sloane comes over to examine it and squeezes his arm.

“That looks so fucking good, Krav,” she says, and he preens. He _knows_ it does, but it’s nice to be told.

“Obviously.”

She snorts and pulls the increasingly nervous-looking Hurley to the mirror so that she can take a look. Her eyes widen a bit and she smiles as she moves around, watching the way that the ink will shift with her body.

“You good?” Kravitz asks, and she nods decisively. She still looks a little nervous, but she’s sure.

She comes over to his workbench, looking at it, then him.

“Is it, uh-” she swallows. “Going to hurt?”

“Probably,” Kravitz says with a shrug. “I mean – it shouldn’t be too bad. But you’re a cop _and_ you play roller derby. You’ve had worse.”

“Oh, thank you, that’s very reassuring,” she says with a roll of her eyes, and Sloane titters in the background.

Hurley gets onto the table when Kravitz directs her to, and watches as he gets his inks ready. Sloane chatters to her, keeping her mind off it. She does have a small tattoo on her hip, a ram skull – Kravitz hasn’t seen it, but Sloane has told him about it. It was a long time ago, though, when she started skating, and Kravitz understands her nerves. So he talks to her too, and when Raven’s client, Klarg, comes in, covered with tattoos, he seems to see her nerves and he reassures her as well. 

“Honestly,” he says, sitting down and patiently waiting for Raven to finish setting up. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Kravitz here is a deft touch – I’ve got more than one piece by him myself, they’re just lovely.” Kravitz smirks – he’s getting all the compliments today. He likes it. “It’ll sting a little, but it’s more than worth it to be a canvas for such a distinguished artist.”

“Yeah, Hurley,” Kravitz says, grinning at her. “I’m an award-winning artist, you know. In two different countries.”

She sighs and shifts on the table. “Just get on with it, Kravitz,” she says, in a slightly rough voice, one he’s heard before when the roller derby team were in way over their heads at a state championship they lucked into. 

“You’re got this,” he says, as he did then, his voice soft. She looks up at him then smiles, and he sees her back relax a little. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I’m ready.”

He starts to ink, and she manages five minutes before she starts seeking distraction. 

“So,” she says, wincing. “Tell me more about Taako. Have you seen him lately?”

“Has he ever,” Raven says with a smirk as she applies her transfer to Klarg’s arm. 

Kravitz ignores her.

“A few times, yeah. A coffee date. I went to one of his rehearsals – played a song for him. And we ran into each other at the grocery store near my place one night, and I, uh-” He glances up at Raven, who raises an eyebrow at him. “I invited him back to mine.”

 _“Oh?”_ Sloane asks, leaning forward. “So you – sealed the deal?”

“I don’t even know what you mean by that, and I’m not sure I want to,” Kravitz says, his cheeks burning as he thinks of that night after the rehearsal. Thinks of Taako’s cock in his mouth, of the noises he made. “But – things are going well.” He grins without meaning to, a common side effect of dating Taako. “Really well.”

They tease him about Taako some more – of course they do – and Kravitz finds that he’s happy to tell them whatever they want to know, within reason. It doesn’t feel like he’s jinxing it, or like he’s uncertain about his place in Taako’s life. It’s still early days and things can change, but they’re officially boyfriends now, and he's content. Comfortable.

He hopes Taako feels the same.

Once he’s done with Hurley, he cleans her up, takes photographs.

“You did amazing, babe,” Sloane says, and kisses her softly after Kravitz has wrapped her tattoo. They smile at each other before Hurley gives a quiet little laugh and ducks her head, stealing another kiss before taking her place on the chair, being careful of her newly inked back.

While her tattoo is bigger, Sloane is much more relaxed. She likes it, she’s said – one of those rare people who enjoy the feeling of being tattooed. She talks still, to him, to Hurley, and to Raven, once Klarg is gone, but she sounds almost dreamy. Verging on euphoric. Kravitz has collected a fair amount of ink over the years, but he wouldn’t call his experiences enjoyable. He loves the end result, but the process? Not one of his favourites.

But when he’s done, and the two of them stand side by side – they look amazing.

He takes photo after photo – this one’s definitely going in the portfolio – until he gets just the right image. With their height difference, it looks like Hurley’s tattoo makes up the lower branches, sweeping upwards to the upper branches of Sloane’s tattoo. It looks fucking awesome – if he does say so himself. 

When he’s done, he puts the camera away. He’s leaving early for once, so he says goodbye to Raven and shares a Lyft with Sloane and Hurley. 

“So,” says Hurley as they head out of the city and towards home. “You and Taako are getting serious, huh?”

“Yeah,” he says, his goofball smile returning, and Sloane reaches forward to squeeze his shoulder. 

“We’re so happy for you,” she says. “And we’ll be even happier once we get to meet him. You know. Vet him. Make sure he’s good enough for you.”

“Tell him embarrassing stories about you falling on your ass,” Hurley adds, and Kravitz laughs, shaking his head. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

He asks to be dropped off a few blocks away from his building, near an amazing Italian place that does takeout.

Putting in his order, he sits down to wait and pulls his phone out of his bag. He realises that he never took it off airplane mode. He does now, and his screen is almost instantly filled with notifications, almost all of them from Taako, most of them in all caps, until one at the bottom of his screen that includes a thumbnail of a photo that looks decidedly not safe to view in public. Kravitz swallows and unlocks his phone, avoiding his messages. He checks his emails and scrolls through Twitter, trying to distract himself from how very much he wants to see what that tiny thumbnail looks like full size.

It doesn’t work, but thankfully his food doesn’t take long.

Takeout in hand, he heads out and wonders if there’s any possible way he can resist looking at the photo until after he’s eaten. It’s a terrible temptation – he’s damn hungry and he’s pretty sure that if he starts looking at the messages from Taako, he’s not going to be eating any time soon.

When he gets home, he decides that the food can wait. His curiosity – and his desire – grew with every step. Now he’s half-hard and he _needs_ to see that damn photo – also, he really, really hopes it’s what he thinks it is and he isn’t getting himself worked up for nothing, because wouldn’t _that_ be embarrassing.

Hanging his coat up and kicking off his shoes, he puts the food in the kitchen and pours himself a glass of wine before making his way to the sofa.

Sitting, he takes a gulp of wine and then unlocks his phone.

_**Taako** _  
_EXCUSE YOU????????????_  
_LACE??????_  
_fuckin hell krav that’s fuckin hot_  
_i 100% need to see you in lace undies now_  
_what KIND of undies_  
_i’m thinkin shorts_  
_black obvs_  
_and I’m thinkin of u hard and I can see u thru the lace and_  
_fucking hell kravitz_  
_ANSWER ME DAMMIT_

Kravitz lets out a shaky breath. He’s not even got to the photo yet and he’s already fully hard imagining the way that Taako would look at him, imagining his hungry gaze and eager hands all over his skin.

He licks his lips and scrolls down, and the photo.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

Taako, in lace. Briefs, stockings, suspenders – the whole deal. He’s lying down in bed, his hair fanned out around his head like a halo, and if Kravitz has ever seen a more erotic image in his life he’s damn sure he doesn’t know what it is.

He stares a little longer, breathing hard, then goes to the bedroom to take some photos of his own.

As happens so often with Taako, it’s not the way he’d planned on spending the evening, but it’s _so_ much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone for your kudos and comments and notes - all your support, every bit of it, means the world <3
> 
> Also - look at this [awesomely sassy Taako fanart](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/post/166056072560/bifuriousbarnes-so-i-like-never-do-this-but) from chapter one! I'm so lucky????? <3 <3 
> 
> As ever, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

Since Kravitz has had weeks to plan for his date with Taako, by the time he gets home after work he already knows what he's going to wear. Truth be told, he’s been thinking about it all day, usually with a goofy smile that made Raven smirk knowingly at him. 

He does indeed wear the lace underwear, and they are indeed shorts; he considers taking a photo and sending it to Taako, but he decides against it – he wants to see Taako’s response in person. Over the top he wears a very nicely tailored black suit that has a satiny violet lining, a hidden splash of colour that he's always loved. It's very soft, which was a strong point its favour; tactile as Taako is, Kravitz figures he might as well give him something nice to touch - the fact that he looks amazing in it is a bonus. The shirt is grey with a black grid pattern, and the tie is plain black. 

He’d been slightly concerned it would look a little boring, but a glance in the mirror puts paid to those worries. Simple, perhaps, but he looks _good_.

There's no possible way that Taako won't appreciate it. 

He pulls his locs into a bun and then after a moment's consideration, adds some black eyeliner. He’s always liked the way it looks, but he’s never been very good at applying it, and he still isn’t; but after three attempts, he gives his reflection a critical look, then smiles approvingly.

Going into the living room, he grabs his phone and frowns slightly when there are no new messages. He's not heard from Taako much today - barely at all, a few texts this morning then nothing until this afternoon in response to Kravitz checking the time and place and even that was a perfunctory _8pm, 1460 W Chicago_. Which is fine - Kravitz is a lot of things but he's not needy – well, not _too_ needy – but it's so unlike Taako that he is worried, a little.

He taps a finger on the screen, considers texting him again, but decides against it. No doubt Taako's just been busy, and he'll be seeing him in person soon enough.

Nothing to worry about.

He still feels a thrum of anxiety, but it’s not too much more than his baseline level and he’s able to push it away easily enough.

Instead of worrying, he goes to his - very extensive - shoe collection and selects steel-blue Oxfords, chosen for function as well as style - the boots have a good grip, an excellent choice for the snow that's been predicted for later. Pulling on his coat, he pauses and texts, _On my way xx._

Heading to the El, he's just in time to catch a train. It's fairly late so it’s quiet, and he has most of the carriage to himself for half the journey, before people start piling on as they near downtown. The anxiety about not hearing from Taako gnaws at him, but he ignores it, opening his work email and concentrating on that instead. 

It's a little _too_ distracting - he ends up almost missing his stop, and has to dash madly to the doors before they close, pushing through the crowd and murmuring, _sorry, excuse me_ to the disgruntled commuters. 

The restaurant isn’t too far from the station, and it hasn’t started snowing yet, though the wind is bitterly cold. A glance inside doesn’t reveal Taako, though Kravitz is a couple of minutes early. There isn’t much of a waiting area and what’s there is full, so he stays outside; he’s sure Taako won’t be long. 

He looks at the menu near the door as he waits; he’s already pretty sure what he’s getting – as well as having looked at the menu online, Taako spent a good portion of yesterday morning waxing lyrical about this dish or that. If _he_ was the chef he’d improve on all of them, of course, and Kravitz had smiled as he’d replied, _of course you would_. 

He’s smiling now as he remembers, but when he glances at his phone and sees that Taako’s five minutes late and there’s still no message, the smile falters. 

He’s sure it’s nothing to worry about; five minutes late is nothing. 

After ten minutes, though, Kravitz lets himself get worried. 

After twenty, he's on the verge of panicking. He takes his phone out for the tenth time and pauses, wondering if he's overreacting. But Taako's never been late to a date before, not like this and certainly not without texting him. And he's been so quiet all day - what if he's hurt, or ill? Kravitz feels like if it was something serious Magnus would've let him know - they're following each other on Twitter now and have had a few DM conversations with Magnus asking him for feedback on his adjustments to Arms Wide Open. 

And he _might_ still be overreacting. Public transport could be late, phone batteries might die. There could be all kinds of explanations. 

But for him not to have heard from Taako all day? 

He bites his lip and then types, before he can overthink it, 

_Everything okay? We did say 8pm, right?_

His heart is racing as he hits send, and he tries to tamp down on his worries, but he's always been better at panicking than he is at almost anything else. He's an excellent tattooist, but if he could make a living from being overly anxious at any given time he'd be rich without a doubt. 

As he waits for a response, his gloved finger taps at the screen, and he glances into the restaurant - anything to take his mind off of the hundred improbable horror stories racing through it. The people inside are smiling, with tables full of delicious-looking food. It's as fancy as Taako promised, mostly decorated in lilac with interesting art on the walls. It's nice and it's _normal_ , and it helps to banish the worst of Kravitz's worries. 

His phone buzzes in his hand, and he glances down at it. 

And stares. 

He reads the message and reads it again, unbelieving. 

**_Taako_ **  
_i can't do this any more_

Blinking down at it, Kravitz tries to absorb the message, but – he can’t, this can’t be- It can’t mean-

Just yesterday they messaged each other for hours, late into the evening, talking about clothes, about cake decorating, and somewhat randomly about the Oort cloud. Everything was normal, everything was _good_. 

So it _can’t_ be- He must be reading this wrong, he thinks, trying to ward off the storm clouds gathering inside him. 

He sends, _This as in the restaurant?_ It's pathetic, he knows it is, but he can’t believe that Taako means – anything else.

He tries to swallow down the rock that's suddenly formed in his throat, and he doesn't immediately check his phone when it buzzes again. He needs a moment to collect himself so he takes a breath and tries to ignore how much it shakes; takes another and another before he forces himself to look. 

**_Taako_**  
_this as in us_  
_im sorry_

Kravitz stares, mouth working soundlessly, and shakes his head. He can’t – this doesn’t- It doesn’t make sense. The world starts to blur and Kravitz frowns, blinking quickly. 

_This isn’t happening,_ he thinks, and stares down at the messages.

This can’t- Taako can’t mean-

But he reads the message again, again, and there’s no room for misinterpretation. 

His heart, his throat, everything hurting, Kravitz stares at his phone, trying to understand even as grief tears at him. 

Things were going well. They were going _amazingly_. He doesn’t understand, and as he stands there and as snow starts to fall, he wonders what he did wrong. 

He reads the text again and covers his mouth with his hand as the last of the disbelief shatters and falls again, leaving him with only the rawness of pain. 

After a moment, he texts, 

_Did I do something wrong?_

He waits, wanting – needing – something more, needing an explanation, or – or _something_ more than this, more than heartbreak and confusion and aching loss. 

He doesn’t get it.

Taking a breath, he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to get his bearings, but his centre of balance is thrown; it's hard to right yourself when you weren't expecting stormy seas. 

_Taako,_ he thinks helplessly and looks at his phone, wanting answers that he's not sure he'll ever get. He thinks of Taako in his lap at the rehearsal. Thinks of later, of making each other come, of the tenderness in Taako's smile as they caught their breath, of the way Taako had held him close as they fell asleep.

Thinks of _I'm so fucking glad I met you_ and wonders what he did to change his mind. 

The world blurs again and he wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Fuck," he whispers, and takes a deep breath, trying to fight off the tears and ignore the way his heart - his whole body - hurts. Pulling up the app, he requests a Lyft and tries to tell himself it’s only been just over a month, that’s way too soon to be this hurt over-

But he can’t even finish the thought. 

The car arrives and he sits in the back, looking as moody as he can - it doesn't take much effort - and tries not to think of Taako's smile, the way he traced Kravitz's tattoos, the way he looked at him as though he was maybe falling for Kravitz every bit as hard as Kravitz was falling for him. 

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

Maybe he was wrong all along, and this never meant much of anything to Taako. 

But god... 

It meant so much to Kravitz. 

He takes off his gloves and curls his hands into fists, using the pain of his nails digging into his palms to distract himself, to keep him from crying in a goddamn cab. 

The Lyft driver tries to strike up a conversation but Kravitz's one-word answers and his glower dissuade him quickly enough. Throughout the journey it gets harder and harder to ignore how much it hurts. 

When they reach the apartment building, Kravitz hurries out of the cab and takes the stairs two at a time, the pain he’d worked so hard to fend off crashing over him now that he’s nearly home. His vision is blurring and his cheeks are wet before he’s even opened his door. He kicks off his shoes, drops his coat to the floor without giving a damn before collapsing into bed and letting the tears fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Kravitz doesn't want to go to work the next day, but he does.

It's better than staying at home and listening to Joy Division and the Smiths non-stop, and he doesn't want to let his clients down.

So he goes, staring out of the window of the El at the grey morning that perfectly matches his mood, and tries not to think. Tries not to remember the softness of blond-and-blue hair, the warmth of someone sharing his bed, the unexpected, just-for-him sweetness of a smile.

He does remember, of course, he can’t help it. His mind runs through every moment, wondering why, what happened, what went wrong, what _he_ did wrong. Trying to figure out what one action, which one moment fucked everything up. 

But there's nothing.

Nothing between chatting one night and – what happened the next.

But maybe he didn't do anything wrong.

It's been clear all along that Taako's kind of an asshole when he wants to be; maybe he just got sick of this whole thing, but that... It doesn't really make Kravitz feel any better.

He thought that they had something special. Thought that _he_ was special to Taako, like Taako was to him.

Closing his eyes, he rubs them and swallows away the grief that rises in him.

Whatever happened, it happened, and there’s nothing he can do to fix it, however much he wants to.

There was no text from Taako this morning when he woke, and he doubts there will be again. He almost deleted the whole message thread and Taako’s number besides, but stopped himself from doing something he might regret later. Immediately after - what happened - isn't a good time to make rash decisions. Best to just leave it, and maybe later...

He shoves that train of thought off the tracks and slouches a little lower in his seat, going back to trying not to think.

But as they near downtown he can't help but think, because there is no possible way he can avoid telling Raven. She's going to know that there's something wrong the instant she looks at him. God, he doesn't want to talk about this, not to anyone, there’s rarely been anything he's wanted to talk about less, but...

Fuck.

_Fuck._

When the El pulls into the station, grim determination has settled in him. He'll just tell her, he's decided. Matter of factly. With a shrug, maybe.

She won't believe a word, but that's the only way he'll get through it without bursting into tears, and even then it'll be a close thing.

He gets to the shop first, and he's grateful for the opportunity to try and find his centre, to gather the tattered pieces of himself. He finds himself staring at the sofa and thinking of sitting there with Taako, showing him his calf tattoos and god _damn_ it, is this going to keep happening, feeling like he's been stabbed in the heart every time he sees somewhere they spent time together?

He swallows and looks away, turns on the computer, checking the emails and finding disappointingly few to distract himself with. Serves himself right for being so organised.

Standing, he moves to tidy up some of the things on the shelves - bottles of lotion, trinkets made by some of their creative friends - and behind him he hears the key in the door. His heart plunges into his stomach. Dread seeps through him like poison, leaving him feeling cold - he does _not_ want to have this discussion.

"Morning, Kravitz," Raven says, far too cheerily. She pauses when he doesn't answer, doesn't turn. He's glaring at the shelf in front of him, trying for anger rather than heartbreak, but it... It isn't working, and he _aches._ "Kravitz...?"

He opens his mouth, but he can't find any words. What can he say? Everything sounds too small for how much he hurts, or too melodramatic for something that only lasted a month.

When she comes over to him and puts a gentle hand to his shoulder, he crumples, covering his face with a hand, and letting her turn him around so that she can embrace him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asks as he tries not to start crying on her shoulder.

"We," he starts. "Last night, Taako - we-" A shaking breath, then he manages, "-broke up."

And it does sound melodramatic but it _hurts_. It's the first time he's admitted it - he's not even managed to think it before, it felt too final, too certain - and he does cry now as she hugs him tighter.

"Oh, Kravitz, I'm so sorry," and she means it, he knows she does and that only makes it hurt more. He cries – he needs to get it out or god knows how he'll make it through the day, but he makes himself pull back and go to grab a handful of tissues, wiping his cheeks and blowing his nose miserably before sinking down to the sofa.

"I feel so - stupid," he says, staring down at where his hands rest in his lap. "It's only been a month, we've not even - we've barely..."

"It's not stupid," she says, sitting next to him, and he looks at the extravagant lace of her skirt rather than the pity in her face. "I know how much he meant to you."

"But he _shouldn't_ have. It was- I was-"

"Don't," she says, and there's a steel note in her voice. "Don't ever beat yourself up for caring too much. That's one of the things I love about you, Kravitz - you're a good person. You're kind, and generous, and when you decide you care about someone, you’re all in. If Taako doesn't see how special you are, that's his loss."

"I thought he did," Kravitz says in a very small voice, and drops his head into his hands. Raven pulls him into a hug again and holds him tightly.

"Do you want to go home? I can cancel your appointments-"

"No." He takes a deep breath and sits back, scrubbing at his face. "No. I'd rather work than stay at home and feel sorry for myself."

"Alright," she says, examining his face, and then squeezes his knee. "Let me treat you to breakfast then," she says, and he gives her a weak smile.

He's grateful for the breakfast, and even more grateful that his clients that day are all talkers. It gives him something to think about other than the heaviness in his heart, the stone in his stomach, and the constant wondering if maybe Taako's messaged him.

Raven stays late, saying she's catching up on the accounts, which is a blatant lie. She loves running her own shop but she hates all math with a passion, and is more than happy to pay an obscene amount to get a good accountant to do the hard work.

When Kravitz is done with his last client, she tells him - not asks but _tells_ him - that he's coming home with her. He argues, weakly, but she wins him around when she says that Istus has paneer makhani on the stove - his absolute favourite, and no-one makes it like Istus does. 

Honestly, though, even without such a temptation, he probably would've agreed. He would much prefer to go home and feel sorry for himself - which is precisely why he shouldn't do it.

When he eventually gets home - with three night's worth of leftovers - it's past midnight and he's exhausted. He checks his phone but forces himself not to go on Twitter - he doesn't want to see if Taako is carrying on as if nothing has happened. He puts the food in the fridge, drinks another beer, and goes to bed feeling heavy but not as bad as he might've done if not for Raven and Istus, and he manages a smile, grateful for good friends.

===

The next day is much the same, save that Raven has plans in the evening – she’s going to Wisconsin where she’s spending the weekend with Istus’s family, so he’s on his own. 

She packs up just before his last client of the day is due in, and looks at him worriedly.

"You know, I'm sure that I could make excuses - it's not like I especially want to see Istus's sister, she's such a grump-"

"You're not using me as an excuse to avoid your in-laws," he says, smiling at her, and if it's a little stilted, he figures it’s understandable. It's only been a few days.

"But she's just so _negative,"_ Raven says with a sigh as she takes her coat down from the stand and drapes it over her arm. "Complaining, constantly! I'm always exhausted after visiting her."

"And putting up with me would be any less exhausting?" He says, before he can catch himself, and she frowns.

"Kravitz-"

"I'm fine," he says, holding up both hands. "I am, honestly. Or - I will be. But go - spend time with Istus's family. If I need company, I'll call Sloane, or maybe Avi. Or I'll watch sad movies all weekend while hugging a box of tissues. But I'll be okay. Go, have fun."

"I don't know about that," she sighs, and gives him a long look as the client comes in. Kravitz takes his ID, gives him the medical form, and Raven still hasn't left.

"I'm fine," he says. "Honestly. _Go_."

She sighs, and squeezes his arm. "Alright. But if you need someone to talk to, call me, alright?"

"I promise," he says, with far more certainty than he feels. 

She gives him a long hug before leaving, and Kravitz turns to his client. Thankfully this guy's a talker, too, and it keeps Kravitz's mind off himself, off Taako, off everything that happened.

Four hours later he's done a damn good job, if he says so himself, and the client is clearly delighted with the piece. After taking some photos and saying goodbye, Kravitz locks the door behind him and starts to clear up, putting away his machine and his inks.

There's a knock at the door and he turns, expecting to see his client having forgotten something.

But no.

It's Taako.

Kravitz stares at him through the glass door. He's wearing jeans with holes in the knee and an oversize hoodie. His hair is down over his shoulders, and he’s hugging himself, looking cold and miserable.

 _Good,_ a hard, mean part of Kravitz thinks, and he tightens his jaw.

Taako's gaze lifts for a moment, meeting his eyes. "Can we talk?" He asks, his voice muffled through the glass, and Kravitz looks at him. It would be childish to say no, he thinks, but then again, what good could talking do? Taako made his choice, perfectly clearly.

But Kravitz never did get an answer, never did find out _why;_ and even now part of him is so happy to see Taako, despite everything. Tapping his fingers against his leg, Kravitz sighs and then moves to the door, hoping he won't regret this, almost certain he will.

Opening it, he steels himself and says, "What do you want?"

Taako licks his lips, and Kravitz wishes that interest didn't flicker in him at the sight. "Can I come in?"

Kravitz almost says no, but he's come this far, so he steps aside and pulls the door open a little wider to let him step through.

Taako comes inside and pauses, glancing at Kravitz just for a moment. His eyes are red, like he's maybe been crying, and fuck that, fuck him, Kravitz thinks, as worry and anger clash inside him. He takes his time locking the door again and takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to find a vestige of calm. 

He doesn’t find any. 

Instead he’s flooded with hope and anger and fear and hurt and affection and worry, each of them slamming into him like a shower of boulders, and he doesn’t have the slightest clue how to feel. He grabs onto the anger with both hands, figuring it’s the safest, the least likely to get him hurt. 

He lets it rise, lets it simmer, lets it protect him from everything else, and turns to watch Taako's steps falter in the middle of the room, his back to Kravitz. He looks at the walls, at the table; takes a step towards the sofas then stops again. His hands curl into fists, then he shoves them into his hoodie's pocket, turning on his heel to look at Kravitz before opening his mouth and then shutting it again, gaze dropping to one of the floor tiles.

"What the hell do you want, Taako?" Kravitz says, clinging to brusqueness.

"I want to-" Taako starts, then shakes his head. "Fuck, I'm bad at this."

He doesn't continue. Kravitz doesn't say anything; he has no intention of doing anything to make this easier for Taako. If he wants forgiveness - and that seems like Taako, doesn't it, wanting to be absolved of blame for something where there's no way the fault could lie anywhere else? Kravitz’s jaw tightens. _If_ he wants forgiveness, he needs to do of a hell of a lot more than just say that it’s hard to ask for it.

The silence stretches on, and Taako is clearly getting antsy.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He snaps, glaring at Kravitz, who looks coldly back at him.

"Just like that, huh?"

"This isn't _easy_ , Krav, I'm not - I've apologised to five whole people in my fucking life, I don't say it unless I mean it."

"I don't care if you mean it," Kravitz snaps, anger surging in him at how blasé Taako is about this, like he's apologising for smashing his third favourite mug. "You broke my fucking heart, Taako-" He sees Taako wince, and is maliciously pleased. "You think you can waltz in here two days later and say sorry, and things'll be like they were? You think I'm just going to forgive you and let you do it all over again in a couple of weeks when you get bored of me, or want to fuck with me or - or whatever the hell this is?"

"I'm not - it's not-" Taako drags a hand through his hair and goes back to glaring at the floor. "I'd had a bad day-"

"A _bad day?_ You stood me up and broke up with me by text message because you'd had a _bad day?"_ Kravitz stares at him, almost too incredulous to be angry - almost.

"It wasn't-" Taako starts, glaring at him, then turns away, his shoulders tight. "I shouldn't've come."

"If all you're going to tell me is that you had a bad fucking day then no, you shoudn't've."

"I wasn't just- I didn't-" He swears, loudly, glaring at the ceiling and waving both of his hands in a frustrated gesture. He takes a breath, then closes his eyes, sinking onto the sofa, shoulders rounding and dropping his head into his hands. After a few moments, he says, "It was more than just a bad day."

Though his voice is muffled by his hands, it's the most vulnerable, the most broken, that Kravitz has ever heard of him, and the edge of his anger blunts. He’s still wary, though, and he stays exactly where he is.

It takes a long time before Taako speaks again, but this time there's something different about his silence, like he's trying to gather courage to speak rather than wanting to avoid saying anything at all.

"It was - there'd been a thing at work. Food poisoning. Nothing to do with me, but some of the customers were in hospital - someone really fucked up."

Kravitz frowns, still not sure he follows, so he doesn't say anything. He concentrates on ignoring how much he wants to go over to Taako and comfort him. He's still angry - he has a _right_ to be angry, dammit - but he can't pretend he doesn't care when Taako is so clearly upset, even if he doesn't really understand why. Taako's never seemed the type to get this upset over random customers before.

Eventually Taako draws a shaking breath, and speaks again.

"Like I said, it was nothing to with me, it was the late shift the night before, but I - something similar..." He pauses, for a long time, then drags a hand through his hair, starting to braid it with nervous, distracted movements. "The last guy I dated, a couple of years ago. He was - he was nice."

Kravitz blinks, startled at the change in subject. "What?"

"At first, he was nice. Supportive. A fan of the band, you know." A laugh, completely devoid of humour. Taako’s hands drop into his lap, and he stares, unseeing, at the flash books on the table in front of him. "A groupie. Magnus and Merle didn't think it was a good idea but what the fuck, right? It's nice to be worshipped. He was – he seemed like a good dude. He helped us out, setting up, marketing, all that. And he was great in bed. So damn attentive." Another laugh but it has more of an edge this time. "And isn't that just me, huh? If someone gives me what I want that's all that matters. Fuck them and fuck everyone else."

"I don't-" Kravitz starts, and shakes his head, even more confused than before. "I have no idea what you're trying to tell me."

"Yeah, well, wait up, act three is about to start. Like I said, he helped us out. The band, I mean. And he wanted to do more. Wanted to get in on it - said he was learning bass guitar, and since we don't have a bass player maybe he could join... I said no - even turned him down nicely. He kept asking, even played something for me, to show me what he could do. I said no again, but I was still nice about it, I fucking _swear_. I-" Taako swallows, and fidgets with a tear in the denim of his jeans. "I avoided him for a bit - I got sick of the whole thing. Way more trouble than it was worth. But at our next gig-"

Taako stops again and hides his face in his hands, for a long time this time. Kravitz can hear his uneven breath, like he’s trying not to cry, and he feels his anger shifting to this ex, whoever he is, whatever he did. Which is ridiculous, he knows, but he cares for Taako, dammit, and he’s still angry at him, but he’s pissed at this guy he doesn’t even know, too. 

Taako keeps his head in his hands for a long moment until finally he lifts it, sitting perfectly upright and staring at the table with a carefully blank expression. When he speaks next his voice is even, his words monotonous, like this is the only way he can get them out.

"I didn’t see him at the gig, and I was so relieved. I thought he'd finally got the message. But when we got on stage, I saw him. He was at the front. Smiling, and I was - freaked out. And then a couple of people collapsed. Then-" His breath hitches. "-a couple more. Turned out he poisoned one of the beer casks. The one I usually drank. I didn't that night, but other people did and three of them died."

"Holy shit," Kravitz says, and he does sit now, next to Taako, and touches his shoulder. His anger is drowned out by the horror, the disbelief - not disbelief in Taako's story, but that someone would _do_ that. "Taako, I'm – I’m so sorry."

"Yeah, well, me too." 

They sit there, Taako glaring at the table, Kravitz staring at Taako, not even sure where to begin, what to say, no clue at all how to feel. Part of him wants to hold onto the anger, Taako _hurt_ him, but this… 

Taako sniffs and gives a violent sort of shrug. "So now you know why Wednesday was a really fucking bad day for me."

Kravitz drops his hand from Taako's shoulder, and tries uselessly to sift through what he feels. There’s too much, and trying to make sense of it, trying to figure out how to feel is giving him a headache. 

"But why did you - why didn't you just cancel the date? Or just - why did you- You know I'd never do anything like that-"

"Do I?" Taako says, and looks at him, finally. His eyes are shining and too bright. "I didn't think Sazed would do anything like that either! And I've only known you a month - I don't know you. You've been to a gig, to a rehearsal, like he did."

"Because you _invited_ me-"

"And you played a song for me!" Taako's voice is a little high now, and as close as they're sitting, Kravitz can feel him shaking. "You figured out how to play a song, like he did-"

"Because I like your music! Because I like _you_. But I'm not a fucking murderer, Taako!"

"Look," Taako says, finally looking at him with fire and terror in his eyes. "The way I see it, either you're an asshole like he was, and I can't deal with that again. I can’t. Or you're as great as you seem and you're going to realise what a hot fucking mess I am and run for the hills. Either way, I just figured... If I duck out first, you can't hurt me."

"You hurt _me,"_ Kravitz says, and Taako's face crumples before he looks away.

"I'm scared, okay?" He says. "I'm fucking _terrified_. I like you so much but- Look. When you were doing my tattoo, I said that I stayed with Magnus and Merle because I thought no-one else would have me - I wasn't just talking about as musicians. Who the fuck would put up with me? Put up with this?"

"I would," Kravitz says, and Taako's head snaps to look at him with wide eyes. "I would," Kravitz says again, certain of what he feels for the first time tonight. "Do you think I've not noticed that you're kind of an asshole? Not to me, yet, but I get that you could be. And I still want to be with you."

Taako sniffs, then wipes at his eyes, looking at the table before risking another glance at Kravitz. "Still?"

And - god. 

Yes.

Still.

He still hurts and he's still sad and he's still angry but fuck, if there was ever going to be an excuse for what Taako did, this is it.

"I don't know if it - if we - can go back to how things were. You _hurt_ me, Taako. But we could try. Another date."

Taako licks his lips and nods, and when he looks at Kravitz again, there's hope in his eyes, and the slightest hopeful smile on his lips. "There's a, uh. Near where I work, there's this place. The Chug ‘n’ Squeeze. You drink wine and make pottery. That might be fun."

Slowly, Kravitz nods. It's a good choice. Something more than just dinner – somewhere that there's something to concentrate on if things get awkward. And it might - he's not sure that things can ever be how they were. He’s not sure they can fix this; he's not sure he wants to put himself in a position where he might get hurt again.

But he still cares for Taako.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping he’s not going to regret this, he says, "I've got a cancellation next Thursday, so I'm free from five."

"I’ll book us in for six," Taako says, a little too quickly, like he’s afraid that Kravitz might change his mind. His gaze drops to Kravitz's lips, and for a moment Kravitz thinks he's going to kiss him - and he's not sure how he'd react if he did - but instead he swallows and stands.

Kravitz stands too, and they look at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for letting me in," Taako says, and Kravitz wonders if he means more than just into the tattoo studio.

"I'm glad I did," Kravitz says, and finds that he is. "Thank you for explaining. I - I know that must've been hard to talk about."

"You deserved to know," Taako says with a shrug, then grabs Kravitz’s shirt, yanking him close and kissing him, hard, fast, and it's over before Kravitz can react. "I'm still so glad I met you," he whispers, and squeezes his hand and strides over to the door, letting himself out.

Kravitz stares after him, bewildered, feeling raw and exhausted. 

But behind it, behind everything, there's hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, that last chapter sure was a doozy, huh? Seriously though - I was overwhelmed and kind of delighted by the reaction. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> I also wrote [a little future!fic](https://tmblr.co/ZGeNMy2RXsuoZ), which might go a little way to make it up to you...
> 
> A couple of things - first of all, MORE FANART!!!! First of all [these amazing pieces](https://tmblr.co/ZGeNMy2QuQOyt) including Kravitz's tattoos, which I've been way too cowardly to design myself. And then [these cuties](https://tmblr.co/ZGeNMy2RHR9wn) \- and I NEED that hoodie that Krav is wearing, honestly. Please check them out, they're amazing <3
> 
> Also: In the first chapter I asked who you thought Tres Horny Boys might sound like (and I'm still curious!), completely forgetting about the existence of Placebo. I made [a bit of a playlist on Spotify if you're interested](https://open.spotify.com/user/poutineontheritz/playlist/4W0GOCXZmqHkkTr6WmhMrv). 
> 
> Oh! And, fittingly enough, I [got a TAZ inspired tattoo](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/926095177063845888) this week :)
> 
> And as ever, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com) to say hi, ask questions, or just to yell at me for breaking your heart :D


	14. Chapter 14

It takes Kravitz a long time to get to sleep that night.

He had a lot to do when he got home, some designs that an illustration client wanted reworking, so he'd thrown himself into it, distracting himself. 

But eventually he gets to the stage of being too exhausted to keep his eyes open, and goes to bed. He lies there in the dark for what feels like hours, but sleep refuses to come.

Partly, it’s that the ache from the past few days has sunk into his bones. But more than that, what Taako told him loops in his mind, horror welling, overflowing, to think that something so awful happened to someone he cares about so much. 

As exhaustion finally claims him, his last thought, too tired for doubt or overthinking: a wish that Taako was in his arms, safe and warm.

=== 

Work the next day threatens to be chaos since Raven’s away. Kravitz is grateful when the piercer offers to man the reception desk; even for a Saturday they’re busy, and there are so many queries he'd never be able to concentrate otherwise. 

Most of his jobs that day are small, which normally he'd find kind of annoying - he much prefers bigger pieces he can sink his teeth into. But after four hours of sleep and his thoughts still haunted by Taako, small and simple tattoos are probably for the best. 

The day passes quickly, and when he's finished - at a respectable hour for once - he finds a message on his phone.

 _ **Taako**_  
_thank u for lettin me in last night_

Kravitz takes a breath. This is the first time Taako has messaged him since… Since the last one, which sits just above on his screen and fills Kravitz’s throat with rocks. He forces himself to concentrate on the new message, and how much it must have cost someone like Taako to send it.

_**Kravitz** _  
_I'm glad I did. Thank you for explaining, that must've been tough._

_**Taako** _  
_it fuckin sucked my dude_  
_but it was worth it_  
_can't believe you're giving me another chance tbh_

Kravitz looks at his phone, frowning; self-aggrandising is more Taako's thing than self-deprecation. Both things are protective, deflective, but there’s something sharper and darker about deprecation. As someone who’s no stranger to either of them, Kravitz is pretty sure he can guess how bad Taako is feeling. 

And shit, he is, too. This is a mess all round but when it comes down to it... 

_**Kravitz** _  
_I really like you, Taako. You hurt me, but I still care about you. I thought we had something special and I don't want to give up on it - on us - without a fight._

_**Taako** _  
_u fuckin sap xxxxxxxxxx_  
_thank u_

Kravitz smiles, despite everything, and pauses a moment, looking at that row of kisses before putting his phone down and finishing up, putting the day’s takings in the safe, closing down the computer, pulling his coat on. 

When he picks up his phone to put it in his pocket he sees: 

_**Taako** _  
_i don't wanna give up on us either_

Seeing those words, Kravitz feels a little of his heaviness lift, and he runs a thumb over the message. Part of him wishes once more that Taako was here, so that they could talk about this, but his nerves stop him from asking if he wants to meet up. 

It’s probably for the best. 

Instead he heads to the station, and the messages continue as Kravitz stands on the crowded El, surrounded on all sides by shoppers and commuters alike. The conversation sticks to safe topics; it’s a little distant, and an awkwardness that wasn’t there before lingers. 

But by the next day the frost starts to melt a little. The messages are still less frequent, less _easy_ than they were, but it's something. It's getting better. 

It makes Kravitz dare to hope that they can fix this; as he starts his Sunday in a nest of blankets, half-watching Netflix and half smiling at Taako's messages about ridiculous action movies, it makes him sure he wants to try. 

The rest of the day his thoughts wander, weighing things up. Taako hurt him - he can't ignore that. But when he thinks about letting Taako into his life again, whether it's worth putting his heart on the line like that - his answer is _yes,_ without hesitation.

It still hurts, he still aches and he still feels terrifyingly vulnerable, but he also remembers how _good_ it's been over the last month, how much he wants to get back there. 

And the thing is, Kravitz is no stranger to traumatic pasts. He has plenty of things in his own past that he refuses to think about, that make his heart race in terror and his panic run wild. What Edward and Lydia did - he can't bring himself to think about it, even now. 

Things like that, they stay with you, they haunt you. They twist the way you look at things, make you wary, drag you to the edge and there's no knowing what might push you over it.

So yeah; he gets it. 

In the evening, he googles Sazed - not that he disbelieves Taako but he wants to know exactly what happened so he can avoid doing anything that might upset Taako. 

So he gets the facts. 

He quickly wishes he hadn't. 

It's everything Taako said, and worse. Taako didn't mention having to testify in court, or the way the paparazzi hounded him for months afterwards. He didn't mention the injuries other fans sustained from the poison, how close more came to dying. How the band didn't perform for over a year afterwards, which Kravitz understands completely, but hates that this made Taako stop doing something he loves.

It's horrible, all of it, and he’s desperate to do something to make it better, but he knows he can’t. He can support Taako, comfort him, be there for him – but nothing will make it _better_. 

And there’s still a simmering undercurrent of hurt and anger towards Taako for what he did to him, and he hates that, it makes him feel like the worst person. And he hates that he hates it, because he has every right to be upset, damn it. What Taako did was incredibly shitty, and-

And so it goes, thoughts bouncing endlessly from one to the other, trying to accept that he has a right to be angry but feeling like an asshole for it. 

It's fucking exhausting, so he picks up his phone and sends a text to Taako, linking to a video of a cat knocking shit off a shelf. Cats being assholes might not make everything better, but it suits his mood.

They spend the evening trying to outdo each other with gifs of animals being jerks, chatting in between, and it’s the nearest to normal they’ve been. When Kravitz goes to bed, he's feeling a lot lighter, like he can breathe easier.

Like maybe things will be okay. 

He hopes Taako feels the same. 

===

Monday rolls around, filling Kravitz with dread. He really doesn’t want to tell Raven about getting back in touch with Taako. 

He'd kinda hoped he could put it off, at least until after the date. That way, if it goes all to hell again, at least he won’t have to tell her about it again. Not that he wants to keep anything from her, but it’s genuinely painful to talk about and he’ll feel like even more of an idiot if it doesn’t work out.

But she turns up to work with a comforting smile and a souvenir for him, in the delicious form of a basket of Wisconsin cheese, as well as breakfast and coffee. Sitting him down she asked how he was with such compassion in her eyes and Kravitz couldn't _not_ tell her.

She’s… confused, to put it nicely. It’s hard to explain why he’s giving Taako another chance without spilling his secrets, something Kravitz would never do. So he made vague references to things in Taako’s past, and Raven, her jaw tight and frowning deeply, said, _That doesn't give him the right to hurt you like that, Kravitz._

And it doesn't, he knows, but...

Fuck, this shit is complicated. 

===

On Wednesday, Kravitz wakes up to a text from Taako confirming he's booked them a table at the wine and pottery place. 

He lies in bed longer than he normally would, staring at his phone as anxiety stirs inside him. 

He’d mostly come to the conclusion that yes, this date is a good decision – a second chance, a fresh start. 

But now that the day’s arrived, he can't help but think of how much it fucking _hurt_ to have his heart torn out by text with no explanation. Of how much it continued to hurt the next few days, how much it still hurts. 

To counter the fear, he forces himself to remember how good it was before – the gig, the coffee shop, the rehearsal. Taako in his bed, that _mouth_ of his. The smiles and the teasing, the touching, the kissing…

It’s worth the risk, he tells himself loudly, trying to drown out his hammering heart, his clamouring fear, and texts, _See you there_ before getting out of bed and into the shower. 

=== 

Kravitz decided not to get dressed up for the date. 

He considered it, making a good impression and all that; but after last time and how fucking terrible he felt getting undressed out of his fancy outfit, the lace shorts, wiping off the eyeliner.... 

No. 

Instead, he stays in what he what he wore to work. The usual black button-down and trousers, with classic Doc Martens since the weather is still terrible. He looks good, though - as always, if he does say so himself.

Over the course of the day, whenever his thoughts skittered towards anxiety, he forced himself to think of how soft Taako’s hair was, how it smelled of vanilla; of the feel of his fingers tracing Kravitz’s tattoos; little things that remind him of how good the good times really were. 

By the end of the work day, he's feeling cautiously hopeful.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asks as he pulls his coat on. She's still angry with Taako, and a little astonished that Kravitz is actually going through with this.

"I'm sure," he says; she doesn't look convinced.

She folds her arms, the fingers of one arm tapping the other. "Look, Kravitz - I know how much you liked him, and he's awfully handsome, but he made you _cry_. I saw how miserable you were-"

"I was," he says, nodding. "And I'm being careful. I'm not rushing back into it - we're just seeing how it goes and taking it slow. Trust me - he had his reasons."

"I can't think of what could possibly justify what he did to you," she huffs and doubt flickers in him. It’s not - it doesn't _justify it_ , but it mitigates it. 

He wishes he could talk about it with her, talk it through. Be sure that he’s not letting his feelings for Taako get in the way of common sense. But he can’t, he can’t talk to anyone, so he smiles, as reassuringly as he can.

"I appreciate it, Raven, honestly. But I know what I'm doing."

"That's your least convincing argument so far," she sighs, but she kisses his cheek and pats his arm. "Go then, but tell him I've got my eye on him."

"He'll be terrified, I'm sure," Kravitz grins, and says his goodbyes before stepping outside into the icy night.

He heads to the El, running up to the platform to get on the train that’s just pulled in. Doubts poke at him a few times but he ignores them. Now that he’s on his way, he might as well go through with it, come what may. 

He gets off the train and walks the few blocks until the Chug ‘n’ Squeeze is in sight, warm yellow light spilling out onto the street, illuminating a sandwich board that announces that it's Cab ‘n’ Vase night. 

His steps slow as his pulse thuds in his throat. He stops just a few feet away, trying – and failing - not to think of last week, of standing alone outside a restaurant in the snow, of _i can’t do this any more_ on his phone screen and tears in his eyes. 

With effort – a lot of effort – he makes himself think of the last few days, of messaging Taako late into the evening. They’re healing and they’re _happy._

It's worth it, he tells himself firmly. It's worth the risk. 

As he pushes the door open his stomach gives an uncomfortable lurch, but he forces himself to look around the room, anxiety whispering at him, making him wonder what he'll do if Taako's stood him up again. 

But he’s here, sitting on a sofa with two pottery wheels in front of it, and between them, a small table with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. One of the glasses already has wine in it - half empty rather than half-full, if the lipstick mark on the glass and Taako's faded lipstick, is anything to go by. 

He's sitting there, staring at his phone, which gives Kravitz the chance to gaze at him as he tries to sift through the tumbling scree of his emotions.

He looks good - really good. Kravitz might have decided against dressing up but Taako's done the opposite. His hair is up, a braid wrapped around his head like a crown; the top is a shimmery gold halter neck that looks incredible with his colouring, and shows off his shoulders. The trousers are black, tight and slick-looking. The heeled ankle boots are black with gold accents - there are lots more gold accents, he sees: necklace and bracelets and long earrings, eyeshadow; even the lip colour is rose gold. 

For a moment Kravitz can only stand there, staring, his rising lust burning away some of the lingering doubts. 

Taako glances up - their eyes meet - and Taako gives him a small, hopeful smile, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his ears. A smile tugs at Kravitz's lips; the gesture is cuter than it has any right to be.

After hanging up his coat, he goes over to Taako, sitting by him a little stiffly. Swallowing, he manages a slightly forced smile as says,

"How was your day?"

"Okay. Better now. I-" he pauses, licks his lips, looks away. In a small voice he says, "I wasn't sure you'd come."

Kravitz blinks, and frowns, but Taako isn't looking at him, concentrating instead on his clasped hands, on his rings or his glittery nails. He can’t help the coldness in his voice when he says, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Taako does look at him now, and winces. "That stings, Krav."

"You deserve it, Taako."

"...yeah."

They sit there awkwardly and then Taako sighs, lifting a hand to drag through his hair but stopping as soon as it reaches his bangs as he remembers his up do. He tugs nervously at the bangs then lets his hands fall back into his lap. 

"I don't - I don't know what to say, or do. Can I make this better? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He lifts both hands in surrender. "And I'm not saying that - I'm not making light of it, okay? I'm fully aware that I was a complete and total shithead. But I - like you. I really- God, I like you so much, Krav. I want to make this work, but I don't know how."

"Me neither," Kravitz says with a shrug, and he sighs too. "Look, let's just - drink wine, make - bowls or whatever-"

"Vases!" A guy walking past snaps at them, making Kravitz jump. Turning to look at him, Kravitz sees he’s wearing a Chug ‘n’ Squeeze shirt and offering them a plate of canapes. "This is Cab ‘n’ Vase night, geez."

Kravitz blinks at him, then takes the plate before turning to Taako, who is glaring at the man's retreating back.

"I'll make what the fuck I want, thanks," he says, and swallows a mouthful of wine. "I'm not chaining my muse."

Kravitz has to laugh at that and he looks sidelong at Taako. "I should've guessed you'd have a bit of a renegade spirit."

"See," Taako says, smiling, resting his chin on his hand. "You _do_ know me."

Kravitz can’t help but smile back, and that shared moment melts the thickest, most stubborn of the ice still standing between them.

The instructor goes to the front of the room to her set-up and gives them all a loose, too-easy smile that makes Kravitz think she's been hitting the Cabernet pretty hard already. 

But she's good, and her demonstration is recorded and shown on the projection screen for the rest of the night so they can refer to it as they work.

Which is good because Kravitz has no idea what he's doing.

He starts, trying as hard as he can to get it right despite the clay’s best efforts to do its own thing. Taako, having started with a bowl, got bored and makes a vase after all. And somehow, even though this is his second attempt, he's still way ahead of Kravitz's poor effort. When he next looks up, Kravitz frowns, annoyed at being so thoroughly outdone.

"Have you done this before?" Kravitz asks; Taako shakes his head.

"No; I'm just a natural talent," he says with a smirk, and there's the Taako that Kravitz knows and - likes. A lot. "We can get a _Ghost_ thing going on if you want help; I could sing _Unchained Melody_ and do the whole-"

He waves his hand in a meaningless gesture, then reaches over to help him shape the clay, then pulls back, blinking.

"Boy howdy, I forgot how cold your hands are."

"It's only been a couple of weeks, Taako."

"I, uh.” Taako swallows and looks down at Kravitz’s hands, at the streaks of grey clay on them. “I'm gonna guess it's too soon to make a joke about how I miss those cool hands of yours on my skin, huh?"

Kravitz considers. "I think it depends on whether it _is_ a joke or whether you mean it."

"I mean it so fucking much, Krav."

They look at each other, and Taako grabs his glass, swallowing a mouthful of wine before shifting closer to Kravitz so he can help him shape his vase. 

There's no singing but if Taako is anywhere near as distracted as Kravitz is, he can't blame him. Their thighs are pressed together, and Taako's hand is over his, helping move his fingers so the clay does what he wants. At one point Taako glances up at him as he's explaining something and he cuts off, staring at him; they stare at each other in silence, invisible sparks dancing between them. Whatever else has happened, it's not affected their chemistry, not one bit.

With Taako's help, Kravitz's vase is salvageable. When they go to get it fired, they run into Carey and Killian from Team Sweet Flips. Kravitz realises, belatedly, that they're a couple. He doesn't know how he missed it; they're clearly enamoured with each other – the sweet smiles and soft gazes, the way they’re always in each other’s orbit.

"Hey, Taako," Carey says, and grins at him. "We saw you getting all up close and personal over there. Very cute, bud."

"Cute's my middle name, bubeleh," he says, smirking, and slides his hand into Kravitz's. He quickly glances at Kravitz, as if to judge his reaction, to see if he's okay with this, and yeah. He really is.

Kravitz smiles, at both the hand-holding and at Taako’s checking, feeling touched, feeling warm. He slots their fingers together. The four of them get another bottle of wine and chat while they wait for their vases to fire. When Taako bursts into hysterical giggles as he tries to tell a story of their front-of-house named Leon, Kravitz squeezes his hand, his heart feeling light; it's fucking adorable.

Maybe it's the wine bringing down his defences, or maybe it's just the two of them falling into how they used to be, how they _should_ be; maybe it's both. Whatever it is, Kravitz is grateful, and he's _happy._ There's still a little wariness in his heart - he'd be a fool if there wasn't - but this tangle of warm feelings makes him confident, makes him sure. 

Unsurprisingly, Taako's vase is way better than Kravitz's, which, despite their best efforts, could charitably be called _misshapen_. Carey's is even worse, a closed cylinder with no obvious opening, and she turns it over in her hands, confused to how she managed to mess up so badly. Killian vase is little plain, but as she points out, _the flowers you put in it are all the decoration you need._ Kravitz can't argue with her logic. 

They say their goodbyes, then get bags for their vases. After a quick discussion they head to the station together; Taako will get the El as far as Kravitz's stop, then switch over to the Metra to get home. 

It means they get a little longer in each other’s company, and Kravitz feels light and warm and easy as they sit on the El together, talking about nothing much with their joined hands resting in his lap. Taako shifts in his seat, leaning his head on Kravitz’s shoulder. Kravitz thinks about how much this means, that Taako is so comfortable with him despite the horrible things that happened to him; and he thinks about how, other than a justified wariness… 

This feels right. 

They get off at Kravitz's stop and he insists on walking Taako to the Metra station. There's no one else on the platform when they arrive so they stand close, hand in hand, talking.

But then Taako's words trail off and when Kravitz looks at him, Taako is staring at him. 

"I don't-" Taako licks his lips, and when he speaks again, his words are very quiet. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"I'm glad I did." Things aren’t perfect, they’re not as they were; there are still things they need work out but it’s worth the effort. 

They smile at each other for a long moment and it's dorky as hell, but it's good.

It's really good.

After glancing around the platform to be sure they're still alone, he leans in and kisses Taako, softly, gently; Taako sighs and leans into the kiss, parting his lips for Kravitz, an invitation he can't help but take.

What was meant to be nothing more than a kiss goodnight simmers and sparks, and as they hear the train approach, they pull apart, breathless, staring at each other.

Part of Kravitz - the half-hard part of him - wants to invite Taako back to his place- 

But no. Not yet. It's been a good night, a really good night, but he's rightfully wary still and not ready for that step. Still; 

"I’ve had a lovely night, Taako," he says instead, and Taako smiles at him, stealing a last kiss as the train pulls into the station.

"Me too, babe. Let's do it again soon, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Taako squeezes his hand then gets on the train, grabbing a window seat so he can wave goodbye.

Kravitz watches the train depart and he lets out a breath, feeling his shoulders relax. 

As he turns and heads home, he smiles, feeling happy and hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the feedback on the last chapter! And every chapter, in fact. I'm so darn grateful <3
> 
> I would recommend looking at my chapter notes for [chapter 11](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/927286971340337154), and what was originally a twitter thread about [Edward and Lydia in this verse.](https://pastebin.com/CP7R04dr)
> 
> And also looking at [this animation](https://tmblr.co/ZGeNMy2NuF_I6) of the scene from episode 50 with Unchained Melody in the background because I think it unintentionally inspired this and also it's great.
> 
> I don't have much else to say tonight other than I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, as always, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Just a warning! This chapter has a pretty up close and personal description of a panic attack, so tread lightly if that might be a trigger for you.***

It’s goddamn freezing.

Which is fair enough, it’s late November, but it’s absolutely not the weather to be standing outside, waiting to get into a bar.

Maybe, Kravitz thinks glumly as he pulls his scarf a little higher, he’s just too old for this shit. He remembers being in his early twenties and thinking nothing of queuing in the rain for hours to get into a gig, of being soaked to the skin by the time he got in. He also remembers his boyfriend stripping him out of those wet clothes in the men’s room and getting him all hot and bothered, so it wasn’t _all_ bad.

No such luck tonight, though. He’s not with Taako, for a start, and he’s not sure they’re there yet. He’s definitely been thinking about it, though – last night Taako told him about some stuff he got in a sale, including a sheer babydoll in pale cream. Kravitz had asked for pictures, he couldn’t help himself – and wow, were they good pictures. Not surprisingly, it devolved into sexting – actually sexting rather than the not-quite stuff they’ve done before and it was… It was really fucking good. 

It’s been a week since the Chug ‘n’ Squeeze and they’ve slowly been making their way back to where they were. A little of the doubt and wariness remain, but they’re messaging each other almost as much as they were before, they’ve got a date planned for Saturday, and Kravitz is full of hope. 

But tonight he’s here, standing in the freezing night outside a gay bar listening to Sloane and Hurley chattering excitedly about the bands they’re about to see. Five bands, “Sapphic songstresses and friends”, according to his ticket, but that’s the extent of his knowledge. Hurley called this afternoon offering a spare ticket after a last-minute cancellation, and after the day he’s had, he said yes. 

It started with nightmares his couldn’t remember but that left him anxious from the moment he woke up; when he got to work he was attacked by a drunk guy after he refused to tattoo him; there was a phone call from his mom in the afternoon about an uncle in England who’s been taken to hospital, then his favourite - very expensive - tattoo machine broke just before he finished work. 

All in all, it’s been a thoroughly shitty day and anxiety has dug its claws in pretty deep. 

God, he can’t wait for a drink.

“So - any more news for us?” Sloane asks, nudging him with her elbow and jerking him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“About Taako!” He stares at her, a little deer-in-headlights, because he’s not told them about everything that’s happened, about any of it. He doesn’t really want to, either, but it’s too late now. Her eyes widen and she puts a hand to her mouth. “Oh no, Kravitz-“

“It’s not – we’re okay, there was just - a hiccup,” he says, and sighs, rubbing his eyes behind the glasses he’s wearing since his contacts have been annoying him all day – something to add to the list of things that’ve sucked about today. He tries to think of how to tell them, what to tell them. Maybe he can just change the subject and they’ll get the hint. Hurley is looking at him with concern, but there’s a glint of the detective in her eyes; he knows if he doesn’t tell her she’ll figure it out anyway. “He stood me up. Sent me a text saying…” He licks his dry lips; he can’t make himself say it. “We didn’t speak for a couple of days. But things are getting better.”

Sloane and Hurley exchange a glance, and Kravitz is certain they don’t buy his too-simple explanation, not for a moment. 

But they don’t interrogate him, for which he’s grateful. Sloane merely asks, 

“Are you okay?”

Kravitz considers. “Yeah. It sucked-” _Understatement,_ “-but we talked, and we’re getting there. I know I’m being a bit mysterious about this but I’m - it’s not…”

“I might be a nosy asshole, Kravitz, but I also know when to butt out,” Sloane says, and looks at him seriously. “Promise me you’re okay and I’ll drop it.”

“I will be.”

Hurley hasn’t said anything, but she puts her hand to his shoulder, and says, “You know we’re here for you if you need to talk.”

“I know,” Kravitz says, and smiles at them, thankful for his friends; even more grateful when they’re true to their word and don’t ask anything further.

They move on to talking about their days, and he’s glad of the opportunity to rant about how shitty his has been. By the time he’s got it all off his chest he’s feeling much better, and as a bonus they’re also at the front of the queue.

Their tickets are checked, and they’re finally inside. After dropping their coats at the cloakroom, they head into the main room, which Kravitz is pleased to find is blissfully warm. Looking around, he finds that it’s a wide, open space, with a busy bar to the side and the stage at the front. It’s a little hipstery with the exposed brick and pipes, but there’s some neon art and good graffiti. It’s a cool place, one that Kravitz would come to more often if he had anything like free time and/or a social life. 

He offers to get the first round in, and heads to the crowded bar. As he’s waiting to be served, he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up. As he does, he thinks of Taako’s fingers on his ink and smiles a little, hoping he might do it again next time they meet. He misses it. Whenever he thinks of Taako, he still feels a little nervous, but in all honesty, _nervous_ is his default state. But they’re trying, both of them, and Kravitz is hopeful they’ll get to where they were. He knows that wanting it doesn’t mean that it’ll happen, but they’re both trying and-

He takes a gulp of the wine that’s just been put in front of him to try to stop the thoughts before they spiral, and the bartender raises an eyebrow at him.

“Long day,” Kravitz says with an awkward smile, and pays, trying not to wince at the price. 

As he picks up the drinks, balancing them carefully in his hands, he lets out a breath. Tonight, he doesn’t need to worry about whether things are going well with Taako, or about the asshole from this morning, or anything else. All he needs to do is relax. Unwind.

Not his strong point, true, but he’s pretty sure the wine will help, so he takes another gulp before making his way back to Hurley and Sloane, weaving his way through the crowd. He’s almost there when he sees someone he knows, a very tall woman with a black undercut and a black-and-gold shirt he’s a little jealous of.

“Hey, Killian,” he says with a smile, walking up to her; she looks down at him, blinking before recognition dawns and she smiles back.

“Kravitz! I didn’t recognise you with the dorky glasses. You here with Taako?”

“No, a couple of friends,” Kravitz says, glancing over at Sloane and Hurley, who are staring at them open-mouthed and starry-eyed. He looks back up at Killian, realisation dawning. “Team Sweet Flips playing tonight?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Uh, yeah. Didn’t you know?”

“Sorry – I was a last-minute invite after someone dropped out. I think my friends are big fans though – Would you mind…?” He looks back at Sloane and Hurley in full-on fangirl mode, and suddenly thinks of Sazed. He blinks and thrusts the thought away – he is _not_ thinking about that tonight. 

“Sure, no problem,” Killian says, and walks over with him.

It’s very odd to see Sloane in fangirl mode; Hurley just stares up at Killian, star struck, which is even odder. He’s only ever seen them like this once, when they met their favourite derby player, but it’s extra weird since Killian is, if not a friend, near enough to make it strange. 

They chat, and Killian seems at ease with her fangirls, and answers the questions they put to her. There’s a quick back and forth about getting an autograph – all their music is digital so it’s not like she can sign a CD, but in the end she signs their tickets. 

“Thank you so much!” Hurley says, far more effusive than she normally is; she seems about five seconds from batting her eyelashes, and it’s so unlike her that it’s weirding Kravitz out a little. 

“No problem. I don’t have them with me, but we’ve got some posters at home – I could get everyone to sign one and give it Taako to give to Kravitz for you – if that’s okay with you?” She asks, glancing at Kravitz. 

“Of course.”

“Is it not a little weird to be at the same place as Taako but not be… together?” Killian asks, looking at him curiously.

“What?” Kravitz says, looking at her blankly for a moment, then his heartrate spikes as her words sink in. “He’s _here?”_

“You didn’t know? Yeah, he’s with Magnus and Julia,” she says and looks up. Kravitz does too, and follows her line of sight to Magnus, who’s clearly visible above the sea of people, at least half a head taller than almost all the crowd. Magnus sees her – since she’s even taller than he is – and waves enthusiastically before heading over to them.

Kravitz freezes, too surprised for a moment to react. He breathes in, feeling a thrill of excitement at the thought of seeing Taako again, but then his thoughts careen sideways into what this looks like, turning up at an event where Taako’s friends are playing and going without telling him. It’s creepy, right? Kinda stalker-y?

And it’s not like that, Kravitz had no idea this gig even _existed_ until this afternoon, but Taako will think that, and he’ll think about Kravitz being like Sazed again, and it is but it’s _not-_

He swallows, trying to damp down on his panic, to have some kind of control over his reaction, but his anxiety’s got a head start and it’s sprinting away from him.

He looks up to see the crowd part, Magnus and Julia leading the way, hand in hand; Taako’s just behind and he…

He’s saying something to Magnus with a smirk on his face, but the smile falters when he sees Kravitz, and he blinks, like he’s unsure, like he’s thinking everything that flashed across Kravitz’s mind. Magnus is smiling still, but it’s a little awkward now; he glances at Taako, who must have told him about everything, and of course Magnus knows about Sazed too, knows how similar, how familiar this looks.

And it’s not, it’s just a coincidence, but Taako’s looking at him like he’s _afraid_ , and Kravitz never wants him to look like that, definitely never wants to cause it but he _has-_

Suddenly Kravitz can’t breathe, the weight of the day and of _this_ crashing down on him. He thrusts his drink at Hurley, and mumbles something before half-running to the men’s room. 

There aren’t many guys in the bar tonight so the bathroom is empty, and Kravitz strides across to the stalls, gasping for breath. He steps into the furthest one, slamming the door behind him and locking it before sliding to the floor, gulping in air. He takes off his glasses and tucks them into his shirt pocket before dropping his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing, trying to stop his thoughts from running away with him. 

It doesn’t work, his mood dragged down by his thoughts about Taako, about how seeing Kravitz here has probably made him doubt everything all over again. Following quickly are thoughts of Edward and Lydia, like vicious shadows waiting in the wings to grab him when he’s feeling low.

Kravitz hears the bathroom door open and clamps a hand over his mouth, trying to get himself under control. Jesus fuck, it’s been a long time since he had a full-blown panic attack and he forgot what it was like, forgot exactly how awful they are. He scrubs at his eyes, the embarrassment at being overheard helping him get control over himself. 

“Krav? Are you in here?”

Taako. Of course.

Kravitz freezes, not sure how to answer, if he should.

“Yeah,” he manages after a moment, trying not to sound like he’s just been freaking out in a bathroom stall and failing miserably.

“Are you – are you okay?”

Kravitz sniffs and squeezes his eyes shut. “I’ve been better?”

Footsteps, and Kravitz sees Taako’s shadow outside his stall. “Are you decent? Can I come in?”

After a moment of indecisiveness, Kravitz pushes himself to his feet and unlocks the door. He means to go out into the main area but Taako takes one look at his face and then steps inside with him, locking the door behind himself. 

He looks – worried, _he_ looks worried, as though any of this is his fault, or-

“Sweetheart,” Taako murmurs, then lifts a hand to Kravitz’s cheek, pausing before touching. “I – are you – can I touch you? Are you okay with that?”

“I’m always very okay with that,” Kravitz mumbles with a weak smile and a sniff. Taako frowns, then with a sigh he gives a small smile, and wipes Kravitz’s cheek.

“Oh, honey,” he murmurs, and reaches down to close the toilet lid, before pushing Kravitz down to sit on it. He pulls a handful of toilet paper from the dispenser and hands it to him; he obediently blows his nose and dabs at his eyes, then takes in a shaking breath. “You wanna talk?” Taako asks, looking away to frown at the walls of the stalls. “I feel like we need to talk. Maybe not now or – maybe right now? I mean – I’m not a fucking fan of it, but this?” He touches Kravitz’s still-damp cheek. “This feels like something we maybe need to talk about.”

And Kravitz doesn’t want to talk either, but at the same time, he has things he needs to say. The words are bubbling up inside him, and he gets the feeling if he doesn’t _choose_ to say them they’re coming out anyway.

“I just – I saw you – I had no idea you’d be here, I swear, it was a last-minute thing with my friends-”

“I know, the short one who looks like she could kick Magnus’s ass told us.” He pauses, then sighs, running a hand through his bangs. “And you thought I’d think you were stalking me or something.”

“I saw your expression, Taako. I know you were thinking of-” He doesn’t say the name. He doesn’t want to say it, and is certain Taako doesn’t want to hear it. Taako blinks, very quickly, then bows his head for a long moment.

“I was,” he says quietly. “But only for a second - I caught myself. I can’t help thinking about – what he did fucked me up, I think that’s perfectly clear. But I’m not going to let it fuck you up, too,” he says, fierce, and when Kravitz looks up at him, Taako looks more determined that he’s ever seen him, jaw set and a light in his eyes. “You and me have something special, okay? You said about fighting for us – so let’s fight. Against all this shit, all this – baggage. It’s not easy but it’s going to be fucking worth it, right?”

“Right,” Kravitz says, because he’s got a lot of shit going on in his head, but that is something he’s sure of, something he can use as an anchor. He takes in a deep shaking breath, then lets it go before reaching for Taako, pulling him a little closer so he can rest his cheek against his belly. He’s so warm, and he smells so good, sweet and vanilla-y. His velvet top is soft against Kravitz’s skin, and Taako puts a hand to the back of Kravitz’s head, the other resting between his shoulder blades – it’s comforting and it’s exactly what he needs. He breathes in Taako’s scent, holds him close, and feels the panic drain away until it’s nothing more than a lingering headache in his temples. All the while Taako is stroking his hair, patient, gentle. And that’s not like him, but at the same time it’s exactly like him, the part he lets Kravitz see. The muffled noise through the wall tells them the first band has started to play, but neither of them move; they stay here, together, drinking comfort from each other.

Eventually Kravitz pulls back and smiles weakly up at Taako.

“I’m, um. Thank you.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Mostly.”

He lets Taako pull him to his feet, but they stay there, inches from each other in the stall. They look at each other and then Taako leans in, closing the gap, but he stops before their lips touch, letting Kravitz make the choice.

He does, gladly, leaning in that last inch to press his lips softly to Taako’s, and it’s so _nice_. They stay there, kissing each other, small, sweet kisses, until someone comes into the bathroom; there’s nothing like hearing someone pissing to break the mood. Whoever it is washes their hands and leaves, finally, and Taako turns to unlock the door.

They step out into the main part of the bathroom, and Kravitz winces when he sees his reflection. He looks – well, like someone who’s just had a panic attack in a men’s room. His eyes are red, his shirt dishevelled. He splashes water on his face, presses cool, soothing fingers to his eyes before grabbing a paper towel and drying. Then he turns to Taako, who is watching him quietly.

“Are you okay?” He asks, and Kravitz nods, surer this time.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Taako says, and squeezes his hand. “Seriously, babe. There’s nothing to apologise for. Let’s just-” He waves a hand vaguely, then uses it to pull Kravitz closer. Kravitz closes the gap and they stand there, kissing in the middle of the men’s room, like the classy gents they are. The thought makes Kravitz laugh, and he has to break the kiss. 

“Not cool, Krav.”

“I wasn’t laughing at his, us,” Kravitz says, and laughs again. “Just the-” He gives a sweeping hand gesture, taking in their surroundings. 

“What, you don’t find a bathroom romantic?” Taako asks with a wink. 

“Not really. How about we get out of here?”

Taako eyes him carefully, then nods, tugging Kravitz’s glasses out of his pocket and sliding them onto his face. 

“What’s with the glasses today?”

Kravitz shrugs, adjusting them slightly. “My eyes were tired after work.”

“Y’know, I’ve not actually seen you wearing these in person before,” he says, then looks away for a moment before looking back at him and meeting his eyes. “You look really good.”

“You too,” Kravitz says, his automatic answer overcoming even everything else that’s happened tonight. It’s true, though, like it always it. Tonight he’s wearing a velvet top with long lacy sleeves that Kravitz can see his tattoo through, and tight black pants which – yeah, he _definitely_ looks good. 

Taako laughs and says, “I know,” before kissing him, a soft, sweet thing that helps settle the worst of the remaining panic. “You good to watch the bands, or do you want me to get you a cab, or…?”

“I’m good. Let’s just – stay out of the crowd. Maybe find somewhere to sit.”

Taako nods, and takes his hand, and side by side they head out. The bar is quiet now the band’s playing, so they grab a drink, since god knows where theirs have got to. As they’re waiting to be served, Kravitz fishes his phone out of his pocket and sees a few worried messages from Sloane and Hurley. He texts back, _I'm okay. Minor meltdown._

**_Sloane_ **  
_Are you sure you're okay??? Where are you? We'll come find you. We can get out of here if you want to leave_

**_Kravitz_ **  
_I'm good. Stay where you are, Taako's with me._

**_Sloane_ **  
_You sure? Looked to me like he was the one who gave you the meltdown_

**_Kravitz_**  
_It's fine. I'm fine. I promise. We're going to sit down for a bit. Enjoy yourselves._

"Everything okay?" Taako asks as he pays the bartender.

"My friends are worried about me," Kravitz says with a shrug, putting his phone in his pocket and taking the proffered glass of wine. 

They make their way to the back of the room and find a circular booth that has a reasonable view of the top of the band’s heads.

They listen to the music for a while – heavy on the synths, nostalgic for the eighties – then Kravitz realises that Taako is looking at him. 

"They're not the only ones," he says.

“What's that?”

“Your friends. They aren’t the only ones worried about you.”

"I'm okay now, I promise," Kravitz says, and he almost believes himself. “I’m better,” he corrects, but Taako’s frown doesn’t lift. 

"We're not doing this again, okay?" He says, just audible over the music. "Neither of us. I'm done with that son of a bitch ruining my life."

Kravitz doesn't say anything; it's easy enough to say that, but that's not how these things work. But it's _something,_ and it's something that they can both work on together - talking instead of launching into panic attacks, for example. Not that _that's_ easy to stop either, but-

"You're thinking too hard," Taako tells him, reaching over to tap his temple and yeah, well. 

“You could distract me,” Kravitz suggests with a grin, and Taako laughs. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz says, and taps his lips. Taako doesn’t need any more encouragement. He leans in and kisses him, soft at first but melting into something more. Something slow that simmers, that makes Kravitz feel warm all over. His cock twitches but he doesn't want anything more than this right now. It's a little ridiculous how right this feels, kissing Taako at a shadowed table in a gay bar, with good live music in the background, the rich taste of red wine on Taako’s tongue.

When they pull apart, breathing a little heavy, they smile at each other and rest their foreheads together, fingers entwined with each other, and Kravitz is absolutely certain for the first time that this is going to work out.

Hand in hand they half-listen to the band, occasionally talking. It feels different than it did for most of the last date - it feels like it used to. Easy, relaxed. Natural. Taako makes him laugh, makes him smile; he's also generous enough to laugh at Kravitz’s bad jokes, even if he does tell him that they’re terrible. 

When the band finishes, Sloane and Hurley make their way through the crowd, looking around, Julia and Magnus by their side. Kravitz lifts a hand to wave at them and they head over. His friends slide into his side of the booth, Magnus and Julia into Taako's.

Sloane, sitting nearest Kravitz, squeezes his knee and looks at him closely. "How're you doing?" 

"Better."

Her lips thin, and she frowns at Taako, who is very focused on his glittery black nails, purposefully oblivious. "You sure?" She asks, and she clearly wants to ask more, and possibly yell at Taako, but she manages to restrain herself.

"I'm sure. Really."

There's an awkward pause, then Julia starts telling them about the next band, she's never heard of them before but they sound really interesting. It would be awkward, maybe, if it wasn't for Julia's easy charm, and Magnus backing her up; as it is they manage an interesting conversation about the line-up. Kravitz doesn't take part much, not really in the mood to talk, but he sits there, listening, holding Taako's hand and enjoying his warmth. Taako doesn’t talk at all, which isn't like him, but Sloane and Hurley aren't exactly being subtle in their coldness towards him. 

Which - on the one hand, he appreciates their support, but on the other he hates that his friends have taken such a dislike to his boyfriend. He’s not quite sure how to fix it, and he’s also not sure he has the energy to try.

Sloane glances at the stage and sees that the next band has nearly finished setting up; it's pretty impressive: there's an electronic organ with a very fancy scrollwork stand, a harp and even a cello. It should be interesting, Kravitz thinks, and sits up a little, watching as the very finely dressed band parades onto the stage.

"I think you'll really like these guys, Kravitz," Sloane says. "You want to come up with us?"

Kravitz looks out as the audience crowds around the stage, but as much as he'd like to go out and enjoy the music with his friends, the whispering remains of his panic attack make the answer clear.

"It's probably not a great idea for me to be in a crowd," he says, and she frowns, but she nods.

"We can stay with you," Hurley suggests from Sloane's side, but Kravitz shakes his head.

"It's fine, honestly. I'm good."

Sloane gives Taako another look, then sighs and pulls Kravitz into a quick, very tight hug. "If you're sure," she says.

"Taako?" Julia asks, but he shakes his head and squeezes Kravitz's hand.

"Taako’s good right here." 

The others head down to make their way towards the stage, and Kravitz looks at Taako. 

“You can go with them; you don’t need to stay because of me.”

“Don’t give yourself too much credit, babe; I’m just a fan of sitting,” Taako says and grins at him before shifting a little closer, linking their arms and resting his head on Kravitz’s shoulder. He’s so warm and it’s so damn nice.

The band starts, and they’re very different to the first one. They’re slow and classical with a bit of a goth edge, the singer wailing and mournful. They’re good, definitely Kravitz’s type of thing, but he finds he can’t concentrate. Instead he listens to Taako talking about some of the bands that Tres Horny Boys have supported, or that have supported them over the years. They run the gamut from Team Sweet Flips’ poppy punk to heavily industrial and not fitting in with Tres Horny Boys’ vibe at _all_. 

“My fave was this goth band who we played with for a couple of months at the end of last year,” Taako says, turning Kravitz’s hand over and tracing the lines of his tattoos on his inner forearm, seemingly without thinking. Kravitz bites his lip against a smile – he doesn’t want to seem _too_ sappy – but holy shit that feels nice. “The lead singer had amazing style – corsets and heels, and y’know, I’m not necessarily super into leather and latex but this boy could _work_ it.”

“Is this a good time to tell you that I used to be a bit of a goth when I was younger? Or that I own a couple of custom corsets?”

Taako gives him a _look,_ one that makes Kravitz shiver at the same time as it makes him feel hot all over. “Oh yeah?” He asks, his voice a little higher than usual. He clears his throat; it doesn’t help. “Boy howdy, that – that sure is something.”

“Oh, it is,” Kravitz says, and thinks, briefly, about wearing lace for Taako and having his heart broken, but he shoves the thought and the deluge of doubts that come with it stubbornly away. Lowering his voice, he continues. “I like being laced up – the way it makes it hard to breathe. I _really_ like that, Taako. It kind of reminds me of deep-throating someone, how you can’t quite get enough air-“

Taako groans and shifts in his seat, glaring at Kravitz. “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

Kravitz grins before stealing a kiss. He feels – warm. Good. So much better. “No, just tease you. Give you something to keep you coming back.”

“Just try and keep me away,” Taako says, soft but serious, and squeezes his hand. 

The band finishes their set, and there’s not much of a break between them and the next one. Over the crowd they can clearly see Killian thanks to her height, and Taako sits up straighter, trying to see. 

“Why don’t we get closer?” Kravitz suggests. 

“Oh, I don’t – are you sure?”

“As long as we stay out of the crowd, yeah.”

Taako gives him a measuring look, then nods, deciding to take his word for it. By sticking to the side of the room they’re able to get pretty close to the stage without getting caught up in the crowd. They find a space that gives them a pretty good view of Carey, Killian and Noelle as they finish setting up. 

Kravitz slides an arm around Taako’s waist, and Taako leans into him, and it’s so nice-

Which is quickly spoiled when Carey greets the crowd and Taako screeches back, right in Kravitz’s ear. Kravitz jerks away and Taako apologises while grinning and trying not to laugh, which is pretty obnoxious but it’s also very Taako. Kravitz smiles, and shakes his head, murmuring _asshole_ affectionately and receiving a kiss for it. 

Team Sweet Flips then launch into their first song. It’s the one Kravitz heard when he first stepped into the Davy Lamp; it seems like forever since then, but it was really only six weeks ago. It makes him feel a little nostalgic and he leans in and he kisses Taako’s cheek. It makes him look at him and raise an eyebrow, whispering _sap_ before turning his attention back to the band. 

There’s another couple of songs before a softer one starts to play. 

“I love this one,” Taako says, then looks at Kravitz. "Dance?" He asks, offering a hand, and there's no possible way Kravitz can say no.

So instead he smiles and takes the hand, lets Taako pull him a little further away from the crowd, and hold him close. Kravitz holds him, too, and they sway together - not real dancing, which is probably for the best, because Kravitz oscillates between elegance and clumsiness with worrying unpredictability. So swaying is good, even better when he can feel the last of his panic settling just from being in Taako's arms. It feels almost like the panic attack burnt away the last of his doubts, and now he's ready to really give this - give them - another chance. 

The music helps, too. Most of the time Carey's singing style is a little rough and ready, a little sandpapery, in a way that suits the music. But a ballad brings out a velvety softness in her voice, and it's perfect for this, for his first dance with Taako. 

Taako smiles at him and Kravitz smiles back, and feels... Good. Finally. Like he's righted himself after struggling in a stormy sea, and he’s not sure it’ll be smooth sailing for here on it, but it kinda fits this metaphor he's got going on. 

"You're thinking too much again," Taako says.

"Always." Kravitz shrugs. "Good things though." 

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like you. Like us."

Taako bites his lip, looking aside for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I think a lot about you, too." He opens his mouth as if to say something else, but he shakes his head instead, a smirk dripping with self-deprecation on his lips. “Don’t let that go to your head, babe.”

“Too late,” Kravitz says with a smirk of his own, tossing his head and preening. Taako laughs, high-pitched and obnoxious and possibly Kravitz’s favourite sound in the whole world. 

They stay at the side of the room for the rest of the night, arms entwined or holding hands if they’re not dancing. The others come to check on them between bands, and considering how terribly it started, by the end of the night Kravitz is feeling good; relaxed, settled, and happy. He looks at Taako’s face, lit pink by the neon sign they’re drifted towards, and smiles as he feels that sweet ache in his chest. 

God, Taako makes him happy. 

When the last band has finished, the others come to them again. Taako, Magnus and Julia nip backstage to say goodbye to Team Sweet Flips, and Sloane and Hurley turn to Kravitz.

"You look like you're doing better," Sloane says, looking at him closely with worry in her eyes. "You okay? You scared us, Kravitz."

"I'm sorry. It’s been a while since I had a panic attack, I was probably overdue," he says, with a casual shrug he knows won't fool them for a moment. "But it almost feels like it was for the best, you know? Like it's cathartic."

"Panic attacks are never for the best," Hurley says, frowning. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I've no idea what went on between you two but I've never seen you like that before."

"Only because I'm usually better at hiding it," Kravitz says. "But we've talked - and we needed to talk. We're good. I promise."

Sloane and Hurley share a glance, doing that thing where they have a whole conversation without words and in three seconds flat. Eventually Hurley sighs and nods.

"If you say so. We're just worried. We care about you, Kravitz. You're one of our best friends."

"I know. And I'm grateful."

“If he does hurt you again, let me know,” Sloane says. “I’ll kick his ass.”

“And I’ll make sure the police look the other way,” Hurley says, and Kravitz looks at them with a mix of horror and gratitude.

“Can we please not talk about you beating up my boyfriend?”

“Only if he breaks your heart,” Hurley says with a shrug that comes way too easy for the subject matter.

“You’ve been playing roller derby for too long, Lieutenant,” Kravitz says. “You’re worryingly casual about violence.”

“Speaking of roller derby,” Sloane says. “About that charity bout…”

By the time Magnus, Julia and Taako return from backstage, Kravitz has agreed to take part in the bout – not just reffing but playing, something he’s done for charity before and he’s actually pretty good, even if it does bring out his mean, competitive streak.

The six of them join the line to the cloak room together, and Taako definitely notices how frosty Sloane and Hurley are still being towards him, but luckily Julia and Magnus pick up the slack. Kravitz takes Taako's hand and squeezes it; Taako squeezes back and glances up at him. In his eyes Kravitz sees doubt. He wants to kiss it away, so he does, pressing his lips to Taako’s temple, and he’s pleased to see the way Taako smiles. 

He’s pleased, too, to see that Sloane and Hurley are chatting with Magnus and Julia as they head to the door. If they don’t like Taako, at least they made friends tonight. They pause near the doors to pull on their coats and order a Lyft. Since they’re downtown there’s only a few minutes to wait, so they step outside. 

Taako's coat is bright red and as he fastens it, Kravitz realises he recognises it.

"That's the same coat you wore when you got your tattoo. When we met."

Taako raises an eyebrow and laughs lightly, stepping a little closer to Kravitz. "You remember?"

Krav ducks his head, feeling his cheeks heat, and shrugs. "Maybe you've not noticed but I'm kind of a sap."

And Taako looks at him then kisses him right there on the street, a hand either side of his face, and then whispers, "You're cold, babe."

"You warm me up." And they stand there with their foreheads pressed together until Julia laughs and says _awwww_ and hand hearts at them.

"You know I’m going to tease you about this forever," Magnus says, beaming at them, and Sloane sighs and folds her arms. She gives Taako a cool look, then turns to Kravitz, who smiles at her, trying to make her see how happy Taako truly makes him. 

With a sigh, she says, “You are pretty cute together.”

Kravitz beams. 

Their Lyft shows up first, and as Sloane and Hurley get in, Kravitz turns to Taako. He wants to say so much, but honestly, he doesn’t even know where to begin. So instead he just says, 

“Goodnight, Taako,” and Taako steals one last kiss before opening the door for him and saying, 

“Adios.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for all your feedback, your kudos and comments, I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me <3
> 
> I've got a sinus infection at the moment that's kicking my ass, but it also means that my inhibitions are down enough to finally post this (hopefully the fever isn't lying to me and this isn't actually awful xD). 
> 
> You can continue to find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


	16. Chapter 16

After Wednesday, the week improved.

Not that it could get much worse.

But Raven manages to fix his tattoo machine; his uncle is released from hospital. His clients are a delight, and he gets a lucrative and interesting offer from a craft beer company to provide illustrations for their cans.

Sloane and Hurley checked up on him, and on Thursday morning Raven fussed over him - no-one told her about the panic attack, but Wednesday had been shitty enough without it. 

And then there's Taako.

He checked in on Kravitz that night, and the morning after: _How's today treating you, handsome?_ Simple and sweet, thoughtful without being too much. 

Over the next few days they texted a lot, like they used to, and whether or not the panic attack was truly cathartic, things are so much better now, for them and for him. The dragging weight of the last few weeks has departed, finally, and he feels lighter now, free – or as free as someone who works twelve hour days can be. 

And now, at last, it's Saturday. 

Date night.

After some discussion they agreed on a meal, to start with - Kravitz's choice of restaurant - and they'll see where things go from there. There's still a whisper of anxiety in the back of Kravitz's mind as he changes into his date outfit in the small, cramped bathroom in the tattoo studio, but overriding everything else is how excited he is to see Taako again.

So he brought a nice change of clothes to work, ignoring Raven's disapproving frown. Taako will win her around eventually, Kravitz is sure of it, but for now, he needs to focus on them. 

Hence the outfit. 

A black wool suit with excellent tailoring and smart wooden buttons; a scarlet shirt with raven feathers embroidered on the collar. It's very him, he thinks as he examines his reflection in the tiny bathroom mirror, and he looks stunning, if he does say so himself.

He hopes Taako agrees. 

Coming out of the bathroom he sees Raven frowning still as he heads over to the coatrack.

"I know what I'm doing, Raven," he tells her.

"Past experience tells me otherwise," she says, and sighs. She comes over to him to button up his peacoat and then rests her hands on his upper arms, scrutinising his face. He tries to shape his expression into something confident, but she doesn't appear convinced. "I'm just worried about you, Kravitz. I hate seeing you hurt."

"I know. But I'm okay. I really am."

Another moment of scrutinisation and then she sighs and shakes her head, but she squeezes his shoulder and gestures at the door. "Go on then," she says. "Away with you. Have fun, and be careful."

"Always, Raven," he says, and gives her a warm smile.

He is so appreciative of how much she cares; he hopes she knows how much it means, and as he steps outside, he makes himself a promise to take her somewhere nice for lunch next week.

_Cold!_ is his first thought as the door closes behind him, a startling kind of cold that makes him gasp and tug his scarf a little tighter, take his gloves out of his pocket and pull them on as quickly as he can. It’s snowing lightly, huge flakes drifting down to earth, slow and inevitable. Even so the streets are busy - it is Saturday after all, and there's drinking to be done and dates to be had. 

The thought makes Kravitz's lips quirk into a smile as he sets off. 

It has occurred to him, more than once, that if they count Wednesday as an unplanned second chance second date, this is their second third date. 

Which is very interesting.

It makes him think of all kinds of things - kissing Taako, running his hands though soft blond and indigo hair, running them over warm skin, pressing Taako down into his bed...

Very good thoughts, all of them, and he's rather hoping that some of them might happen tonight.

The restaurant is ten blocks away, and Kravitz could get a Lyft but he'd already decided to walk. It’ll give him time to get his thoughts in order, he'd told himself, make sure he's properly prepared for the date, but he spends most of the walk too cold to think and too stubborn to order a car. So he sucks it up, but he's relieved to turn onto the right street.

And even more relieved to see Taako already waiting outside the restaurant, wearing a thick but soft-looking turquoise coat with the hood pulled up and his hands jammed in his pockets. He looks freezing, and Kravitz thinks he might have been standing here a while, like he wanted to make sure he was there on time. Like maybe he wanted to make sure there was no way Kravitz could think he’d been stood up again. Which – well, Kravitz has no real way to know it that’s the case, but it makes him smile anyway. 

As he approaches, Taako looks over at him and smiles, a smile so bright it makes Kravitz’s heart ache. 

“Hey,” Kravitz says as he walks up to Taako, coming to a stop in front of him. This close he can see turquoise eyeliner that matches his coat. 

"Hey," Taako says, and his hand brushes Kravitz's, just for a moment; both of them are wearing gloves and but it still makes Kravitz feel warm. "How've you been?"

"Okay," Kravitz says with a shrug, then smiles. "Better for seeing you."

Taako laughs, a snort. It's charming. He cocks his head and asks, "You wooing me, babe?"

"Hmm. Yes. Is it working?"

Taako grins, raising an eyebrow and giving him a considering look, tapping his cheek with a gloved finger as he thinks. "Y'know what? I think it is. But for now, how about we get the hell out of the cold."

Inside, it’s much warmer, thank goodness – there’s a roaring fire at the side of the room in a large black fireplace. The décor is crisp black and white, with art from local artists on the walls to stop it from looking too sterile. They once hosted some of Kravitz’s art; it’s how he found out about the place, and he’s always grateful to places that support his work. The maitre'd smiles at them and finds their booking, then leads them to a table near the back of the room. It's in an alcove that gives them a little privacy, which Kravitz appreciates. 

As they sit and take off their coats, he sees Taako is wearing a dark silvery shirt, a little sheer, with a vest underneath, which - on the one hand, it would be even nicer without the vest, but on the other, he would find that _extremely_ distracting. It’s distracting enough as it is with collarbones and ink on show. He looks ridiculously gorgeous, and Kravitz’s mouth is suddenly Sahara dry from how much he wants to kiss him, to do all sorts of things to him. 

"You look lovely," he says, and Taako smiles, reaching over to tug lightly on Kravitz's feather-adorned collar.

"You too, babe,” he says, and bites his lip as he trails the hand over Kravitz’s shoulder, down his arm and pausing to rest on his hand, just for a moment before he sits back and smirks. “Very on brand, I love it."

"You know me, Taako; I'm a real fashionista."

"You're joking but I, uh - I really love your style, Krav." Taako gives an awkward laugh and looks away; not exactly uncomfortable, but nervous, maybe. As his gaze darts up to meet Kravitz’s, he sees hope in his eyes and thinks that maybe Taako wants this night to go right as badly as he does. So he smiles and says,

"Lucky we both found someone fashionable enough for us, huh?"

Taako looks at him properly now, and nods. "Real fucking lucky."

They smile at each other, both of them sappy as hell, and Kravitz feels certainty crystallise in him. This is good. This is _right_. 

It always has been.

They finally get around to opening their menus, and after a moment of perusing it, Taako looks up. 

"You didn't want to go to a vegetarian place?"

"I wanted to go somewhere fancy - somewhere we could dress up - and there aren't too many vegetarian places that fit that. I mean there's..." Kravitz trails off, then shrugs, only a little stiffly. "There's the place we were going to go before but I didn't really want to... You know."

Taako blinks quickly then frowns at his napkin, plucking at it for a moment before taking a breath and smiling; it’s a little forced, but he’s trying. "Maybe I'll open a vegetarian place one day. Put all the others to shame."

"I'm sure you will. I mean, if your omelettes are anything to go by."

"I still haven't cooked for you, have I?" Taako says, leaning in and resting his chin on his hand. "We're correcting that. Next date, I'll kick Magnus and Merle out so we've got the place to ourselves and I'm making you a feast."

The words come easily and that startles Kravitz a little – he knows Taako well enough to know that isn’t something Taako would do for just anyone. That they've only been to Kravitz's before is partly a convenience thing - he has his own place so it just makes sense. But Taako is a very private person. To be allowed into his space is… It means something. It means a lot. 

“I’d really like that, Taako,” he says, and Taako ducks his head, his smile sweet before it widens into a smirk. 

“Of course you will, bubeleh. I’m _Taako_. My cooking is the stuff of legend,” but he reaches across the table to squeeze Kravitz’s hand tightly. 

They order and Kravitz is a little surprised when Taako orders a vegetarian meal, considering how many delicious-sounding omnivore options there are. When he points it out, Taako shrugs. 

“Well, y’know, I’m hoping for a little making out action later, at _least_ , so it only seems polite.” And his tone is teasing, but jesus, that’s so thoughtful, so respectful. 

That they’re on the same wavelength about what’s going to happen after dinner is pretty sweet too. 

The food arrives and it’s very good, but Kravitz can’t quite summon the attention it deserves. The table is small, and their legs brush beneath it, more than they need to. Taako’s laying it on pretty thick – sidelong glances, fluttering eyelashes, the whole nine yards. And some of it is for comedic effect but sincerity is always at the heart of it, and Kravitz is… 

Charmed. 

Besotted. 

Done for. 

“There’s a nice bar a few blocks from here,” Kravitz says as they settle the bill. “I mean – if you don’t have to go, or – whatever.”

“I have no intention of going anywhere unless you’re with me,” and there’s that sincerity again, and Kravitz has to laugh at his own smitten reaction. 

“God, Taako, you’re too much.”

Taako snorts, and winks. “Oh honey, you have no idea.” He finishes his last mouthful of wine, then grins and helpfully adds, “I’m talking about my dick.”

“I’ve seen your dick, Taako.”

“And?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Good answer,” Taako says, and pats his hand. 

They head outside and they don’t hold hands, but they do walk close enough to each other that their hands brush as they walk. One glass of wine isn’t enough for Kravitz to feel as floaty as he does, but then, it’s not the alcohol that’s making him feel lightheaded; it’s the way Taako smiles as he talks, the way the streetlights make his hair look like spun gold; the way the snow swirls around him and catches in his eyelashes. 

“Hey,” Kravitz says, interrupting Taako mid-sentence. Taako turns to look at him with those pretty honey brown eyes of his and _fuck_ , if Kravitz wasn’t already done for, he would be now. 

“Yeah?”

“I, uh. I have wine at home. If we wanted to skip the bar.”

Taako raises an eyebrow and smirks at him, but his eyes are bright as he entwines their fingers, just for a moment. “You know I’m always down for drinking someone else’s booze,” he says, and leans in close as he adds, “And I am _always_ down for reminding you how bomb my dick is.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately – when I’m in bed and I can’t sleep, y’know. So I’m _pretty_ sure I remember.”

“Jesus, Krav,” Taako says, sounding a little hoarse, and it’s Kravitz’s turn to smirk. 

“Should I order us a Lyft? Get us home quicker?”

“Fuck yes you should,” Taako says, and Kravitz laughs, incredibly pleased, as he fishes his phone from his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know I said last chapter that I was ill as I was posting? I've literally only just starting feeling better this last week. It has thoroughly sucked. BUT. We're back. 
> 
> First: [this](https://www.harveynichols.com/brand/alexander-mcqueen/223938-white-embroidered-cotton-shirt/p2976169/) inspired Krav's shirt.
> 
> Second: I wrote a Christmassy Permanence fic which you can read on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZGeNMy2TLJolq) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/945383413787357184). 
> 
> Third: I drew a Christmassy Taakitz which you can also see on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/post/168904800960/a-very-merry-candlenights-to-everyone-but) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/945042159354417153)
> 
> Fourth: I commissioned a truly awesome sketch of Taako from chapter 10 which you can ALSO see on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZGeNMy2THcn1j) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/camorrsthorn/status/944724330893672448).
> 
> Fifth: I've written a bunch of ficlets that are mostly on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain), and also a one-shot (not really Taakitz) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13118232) on AO3. 
> 
> Sixth: You're all awesome and I'm so grateful for your support <3 <3 <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE NOTE! This is a very NSFW smutty chapter so if that isn't your thing, please skip it! The story is readable without it :)***

They behave, mostly, on the way to Kravitz's apartment.

Sitting in the back of the Lyft they hold hands and there's a few saucy glances, a few innuendos from Taako when the driver tries to engage them in conversation, but that's it. Even so, just having Taako's hand in his, palm against palm, is enough to make Kravitz breathe a little harder. He doesn't know what exactly he wants, there are so many enticing options. But as long as he gets to make Taako come, he'll be very happy. 

The journey seems to take longer than it has any right to. Finally they get home, and Kravitz gets out of the car, Taako following.

He starts towards the door to the building when Taako tugs on his hand. Kravitz turns to look at him, and sees Taako looking at him very seriously. 

"Are you sure about this, babe?" Taako asks, and Kravitz takes a breath as his anxiety prickles.

"Of course I am. Are – are you not? We don't have to - I really do have a bottle of wine. More than one. If you just wanted a drink, that's okay."

"I want anything you're willing to give me, Krav, but I just wanted - I wanted to be sure you're sure."

"I've rarely been surer of anything," he says, and pulls him closer, leaning in to kiss him as the snow swirls around them, half hidden from prying eyes by Taako's hood. It's just a sweet kiss, a gentle press of lips, but Taako's hands go to Kravitz's hips, resting there, keeping him close.

"I'm sure too," he says, lips brushing against Kravitz's as he speaks, before kissing him again and pulling back with a grin. "Now how about we get the hell inside and get on with whatever you're planning to do with me."

They take the stairs hand in hand and Kravitz says,

"I don't know what I want, if I'm honest. There's just – there’s so much we've not done. And the things we have done - I'd like to do them again, too."

"It's not like this is a one night stand," Taako says with a shrug. "You've got me for as long as you'll have me. We'll have time for everything at some point."

That makes Kravitz look at him, because he's not sure he's ever actually heard Taako talk about the future before, about their future. Even knowing he's thought about it makes Kravitz feel gooey but it stokes heat and an aching hunger in him too. As soon as he gets his door open he pulls Taako inside to kiss him - not gentle this time but desperate, as needy as he's ever been.

"Thirsty boy, huh," Taako asks, a little breathless, as he undoes his own coat buttons then pushes it off his shoulders, lets it drop to the floor behind him. He pulls Kravitz back in and he’s kissing him again as he undoes Kravitz's peacoat and lets that fall to the floor too. Kravitz feels an urge – just for a second – to put this on pause and pick up his favourite coat, but it’s just for a moment. He has more important things to concentrate on, namely, kissing his gorgeous, frustrating, charming and deeply sexy boyfriend.

"What do you want?" Kravitz asks breathlessly, nipping at Taako's lower lip. "Tell me what you want, Taako, anything."

"What about a nice Merlot?" Taako asks, then snorts when Kravitz pulls back. "I'm _joking,_ sweetheart. What I want..." He trails off and looks - not thoughtful but considering, like he has something to say and isn't sure if he should say it.

"Tell me, Taako. I want to do... I want you. I want anything you want."

"You get a say, y'know."

"I know, but I can't _decide_. God - you blowing me, fucking me, a hand job-" He pauses to take a breath, the possibilities making him dizzy. "So tell me - what do _you_ want?"

Taako bites his lip thoughtfully, a light in his eyes that Kravitz thinks he likes very much. "You said you're vers, right? Got a preference? In general, or right now?"

Jesus, Kravitz thinks, and the only answer he can come up with is _yes_ , to anything, everything. "I, uh. Not really. I mean - bottoming, probably," and fuck, the thought of Taako inside him is - it's a heady one. "But anything, honestly."

"It happens that I like anything too, but usually I prefer to top," Taako says, and lifts his hands to cup Kravitz's cheeks and pull him in to kiss him gently. "But tonight – tonight, I want you to fuck me."

It's not demanding, or teasing, or anything else he might've expected from Taako. Instead it's soft and quiet, looking into Kravitz's eyes and as serious as he's ever heard him. 

"Are you sure?"

"Really fucking sure."

And he is – his eyes are certain, his gaze doesn’t waver. He wants this, wants _him_. 

Kravitz smiles - he can't stop, because - on the one hand holy shit, _yes_ , but also this is important. This is Taako letting himself be vulnerable, this is Taako trusting him and that – god, it’s something, something that makes his heart hurt, something that makes joy bubble up in him. 

"Stop smiling, you goober, and please tell me you have supplies."

"Yes!" Kravitz says, and kisses him again, because he can, because he has to. "I've got everything we need. When we – uh – when you first stopped over, I stocked up."

“Such a boy scout,” Taako says, and the fondness in his voice could kill a man; specifically it could kill Kravitz. 

Taako pulls him close again and they make their way slowly to the bedroom, kissing and stripping as they go. Taako throws Kravitz's suit jacket on the sofa then tugs open the buttons of his shirt, hands roaming hungrily over his chest and stomach, leaning in to press a kiss over his heart, over his scar, before looking up at him. He opens his mouth like maybe he wants to say something but he kisses him instead.

By the time they get to the bedroom Taako's sheer shirt is gone and his belt open; Kravitz pauses to look at him in his pretty, lacy vest top, dark purple, and he's just...

"God, Taako," he says, and Taako raises an eyebrow before throwing himself onto the bed, scooting up to the pillows and parting his legs enticingly before crooking a finger at Kravitz. 

"Get your ass over here, babe."

That's an invitation that Kravitz will never be able to say no to, so he drops to the bed and crawls up Taako's body; he's kissing him before it hits him how much this means, what a big step this is, but under the solar flare of his desire it's hard to really concentrate. But it is important; he know and accepts that even as he's pulling Taako's vest off and casting it aside, lowering his head to lick and bite at his nipples, smiling at the way it makes Taako moan and curse at him.

"Fuck," Taako whispers under his breath, grabbing a handful of Kravitz's locs. "I've missed this, I've missed you, fuck-"

"Me too," Kravitz says and he lifts his head to kiss him, he never wants to stop kissing him, apart from that he _also_ wants to do everything else. Taako pushes Kravitz's shirt off his shoulders and throws it - somewhere - without breaking the kiss, and his nails rake lightly down Kravitz's arms which is - very nice. Then his hands go to Kravitz's belt and tug it open, followed by his fly. He reaches in to palm his cock and Kravitz groans into Taako's mouth, hips bucking into Taako's hand to get a little bit of delicious friction, and Taako laughs.

"Impatient, huh?"

"For this? Yeah."

"Alright, then," Taako says, and pushes at Kravitz’s shoulders until he gets the message and sits upright, straddling Taako's hips.

After a moment of gazing at him appreciatively, Taako tugs Kravitz's underwear down enough to free his cock, eyes gleaming as he does. There's a crooked, hungry smile on his face as he starts to stroke him, and Kravitz gives a choked little noise at how good it feels, how good it _looks_ to have Taako's hand on him.

"I really love your cock, Krav," Taako tells him and grins up at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm. And I think I'll love it even more when it's inside me."

"Fuck, Taako."

"Mm hmm," he says again, clearly very amused by Kravitz’s reaction. 

He moves his hand away from Kravitz, which is disappointing until he realises he's undoing his own fly. Kravitz sees a flash of something lacy between the zipper - _jesus_ \- but then he pulls his cock out and something in Kravitz short circuits at the sight of him stroking his own cock, smiling lazily up at him, hair fanned out on the pillow behind him.

He has never in his life seen anything lovelier.

"It's been a while, so be gentle with me," Taako says, and he's teasing, but there’s a touch of seriousness in his eyes too. 

"I will. I promise." 

"I know you will," Taako says, and grabs both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them as they kiss. And honestly, any other night this would be more than enough, Kravitz would happily come like this. But Taako's asked for more and Kravitz gets it; it's a symbol of his decision, of his choice. He’s chosen Kravitz, he’s chosen _them_. 

Still; the hand job is nice, more than nice. The feel of Taako's cock against his own is - Kravitz struggles for words, more than a little distracted, but it's real fucking nice, it's hot and it's hard, and add Taako's hand in there, his fingers just long enough to wrap around the two of them? God.

Taako keeps going until a whimper escapes Kravitz and then he gives this smoky little laugh that goes right to Kravitz's cock, makes it ache, makes his balls tighten. 

"I think we better get on with this, huh?" Taako asks, squeezing their cocks and drawing another whimper from Kravitz, making his own breath shake.

"Anything you want, Taako."

"But what do you want, Kravitz?"

"You," he says, smiling, and when Taako smiles back it’s fucking _radiant_.

"Fuckin’ sap,” he says, but he puts a gentle hand to Kravitz’s cheek, stroking softly. “Where's the stuff?"

From the drawer in the nightstand, Kravitz pulls out a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. As he does Taako watches him carefully, a crooked little smile on his face, his chest rising and falling as his breath grows a little quicker. 

Kravitz drops them to the bed then pulls off his trousers and underwear, throwing them off the side of the bed. He pulls Taako's trousers down over his hips and then pauses, staring at the plum coloured lace of his underwear, realising with a dry mouth that it matches the vest he was wearing and wishing fiercely that he’d seen it as a set.

"You like?" Taako asks, and Kravitz nods very enthusiastically.

"You’re stunning, Taako."

Taako smirks and pulls the panties up so that they do a very bad job of hiding his cock, the fabric tenting around his erection, and Kravitz gives a strangled noise and whips off the trousers fully, dropping them to the floor and squeezing Taako's cock through the lace. It makes Taako give a sweet little noise almost like a purr and Kravitz has to kiss him then, he _has_ to. 

"You're so easily distracted," Taako tells him as he pushes him off and shimmies out of the underwear, then pulls Kravitz back down on top of him, both of them naked now, bodies pressed together, their cocks slick with precome and _yes_ , he’s very distracted but anyone on this planet or any other would be. “Get on with it, babe.”

Stealing one last, hungry kiss, he moves to sit between Taako's legs and settles between them, flips open the top of the lube then looks at Taako, who looks right back at him, eyes dark, smiling, lips parted and so gorgeous it makes Kravitz’s heart ache. 

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah. Real sure."

"Me too," Kravitz says, taking a breath and trying to ignore the way his heart hammers as he tips the bottle of lube and drips it over his fingers. Taako watches, enthralled, and Kravitz kisses his knee before gently pushing it aside. Taako goes willingly, very willingly, knees splayed wide on the bed. He shifts so that he can put a pillow beneath his hips; it makes the angle easier for both of them. It also makes Taako more vulnerable, the most private parts of himself on show, but he doesn't look worried or nervous. He looks like he trusts Kravitz completely, and god, that might be the hottest thing yet.

Lowering his hand, he puts a finger to Taako's hole, stroking it with a cool, slick finger, making him gasp.

"Holy shit, Krav, if you tease me now I am not responsible for my actions."

Kravitz snorts. "So you're saying you want my finger inside you?"

"Yes, more than one, as soon as possible, followed by your dick. And if you tease me, so help me god-"

Which is the perfect time for Kravitz to slide a finger inside. Just up to the first knuckle, making Taako gasp, making his eyes wide. He gives a choked noise then says _more!_ before Kravitz can ask, and whimpers slightly as Kravitz slowly slides it in all the way.

"I'd forgotten how good that felt," Taako says, eyes fluttering shut as Kravitz slowly fucks him with the finger, and he bites his lip, back arching slightly. His voice shakes as he says, "Another."

Obeying, Kravitz watches Taako's expression closely to make sure he's not hurting him, but he makes that purring sound again and Kravitz has to bite his lip against saying something adoring and embarrassing. Taako starts to jerk himself off slowly, shivering as he does. Kravitz stares, open-mouthed, taking it all in. His own fingers sliding into Taako; Taako’s hand slowly stroking himself. It makes Kravitz's own cock ache, and he feels precome drip down his shaft; he ignores it, keeping his full attention on Taako, on the little whimpers he makes that grow into cries, his eyes flying open as Kravitz curls his fingers _just so_ , finding his prostate and- 

"Holy fucking _god-"_ Taako gasps, collapsing into the bed, small tremors shaking his body. "Holy _fuck_ , Krav."

"Good?"

Taako's response is wordless but enthusiastic and he nods in case Kravitz doesn't get it. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you – you’re something else." He squeezes his cock then opens his eyes to look up at Kravitz. "I - I kinda want you to fuck me now, but it really has been a while." 

“Another finger?” Kravitz asks, and when Taako nods, he adds more lube and carefully presses a third finger into him, making him moan. It's tight now, in a way that makes Kravitz swallow, thinking about how it's going to feel around his cock. Taako curses breathlessly and his fingers curl into the sheets.

"This okay?" Kravitz asks, and Taako nods, says,

"It's fucking glorious."

Kravitz smiles and keeps going, feeling Taako relax around his fingers, seeing his whole body relax, melting into the sheets as his smile grows lazy and languid.

“I think- I think I’m ready,” Taako says, then huffs a breath and opens his eyes. “Fuck me, Krav. Right now.”

“You didn’t say please,” Kravitz says, grinning. 

“I swear to god, Kravitz-“

Kravitz laughs and steals a kiss before grabbing a condom and rolling it on. Taako watches intently as he does, mouth open and breathing hard. A small whine escapes him as Kravitz coats his cock with lube, stroking himself a few times for his enthralled audience, who whispers, 

“Now, Kravitz. Right now.”

That’s an order, and one Kravitz can’t refuse. 

He puts the tip of his cock to Taako's ass, pausing long enough that Taako glares at him and says, 

"Is there a part of NOW that you don’t understand?"

Kravitz laughs, then, taking a breath, he presses in.

Fuck.

Oh _fuck_ that's good. 

It feels _incredible_ , Taako hot and tight around him, _perfect_. Then there's the way Taako is looking at him, open mouthed, dark eyed; the way he whispers Kravitz's name, again and again like a prayer. 

Kravitz swallows, summoning all of his focus to take it slowly, shallow thrusts at first until he feels Taako open for him, taking him deeper. It's - exquisite is the only word, the combination of how it feels and how it looks, Taako's head falling back to bare his throat, and Kravitz has to kiss his Adam's apple, along his jaw, and this feels- 

Sacred. Profound. Infinitely precious. 

Taako whimpers again and then lifts his head to kiss Kravitz, his hands going to the back of his head, holding him close so that they're kissing, slick and breathless, as Kravitz fucks Taako, slow and careful.

And then, as they’re lost in each other, in their kiss, his hips hit Taako's, all the way inside. He pulls back to look at him, needing to see him. 

" Taako," Kravitz whispers, his throat tight, emotions spilling through him, filling him, overflowing. 

"Kravitz," Taako murmurs, hands resting either side of his neck, thumbs tracing his jaw. His breathing is shallow and Kravitz can feel his thighs shaking either side of his own. The softness in Taako's eyes as he looks at him makes Kravitz feel like something sacred himself.

And then Taako grins, rocking his hips up.

"Fuck me, dammit."

"And you called me impatient," Kravitz says, and starts to move, thrusting into Taako, taking it slow at first, wanting to make sure he's okay, but he really is impatient, in the best possible way, sliding his hips up to meet Kravitz's thrusts, taking him even deeper, and Kravitz’s voice breaks around Taako’s name. 

Taako is so very eager, moaning Kravitz's name, raking his nails down his back hard enough to hurt, but Kravitz has never minded a little pain. He moans, eyes falling shut and steps up his pace, balancing on one arm so that he can stroke Taako as he fucks him, but Taako bats his hand aside.

"Lemme do that. You concentrate on the fucking."

"Yessir," Kravitz says, and Taako smirks up at him as he takes his own cock in hand, but the attitude dissolves under the pleasure, leaving him biting his lip and trembling.

Kravitz tries to hold out as long as he can, telling himself that this is for Taako, the important bit is making Taako feel good. But Taako is so clearly feeling good, telling him with his body and with words, too - _babe that feels so good, your cock - oh fuck, so fucking perfect and you're just - god, Krav, don't stop_. And it's good for Kravitz too, god, is it ever. Being in Taako is - it’s tight and hot, and he’s beautiful, so damn beautiful, his smile, the way his back arches, the sight of Kravitz’s cock sliding into Taako's body. Just that is almost too much, and he has to bite his lip hard enough to taste blood in an attempt to keep control of himself. Taako has to come first – always and in all ways, but especially this way and right now.

He lifts a shaking hand and wraps it around Taako's cock, slotting his fingers between Taako's own. Taako's eyes widen and he whines, high and desperate, as Kravitz helps him jerk off while still fucking him, keeping up the pace as best he can.

"Fuck," Taako gasps. "Fuck fucking god fucking- Krav you're just- oh _god-"_

His spare hand flails to grab Kravitz's forearm, nails digging in painfully and then he's arching his back and he's coming, spurting over his belly and chest and Kravitz watches, transfixed, even as Taako’s ass tightens around him, making him groan and dragging him dangerously close.

Collapsing onto the bed, shaking, Taako gives him a thoroughly fucked out grin. 

"Fuck, Krav, you are _good_ at this."

"As if there was any doubt," he says, his voice shaking despite the confident words. He's so close now, seeing Taako come was – jesus, it was the best damn thing Kravitz has seen in his life. Taako laughs, and thrusts his hips up to meet Kravitz's.

"C'mon," he says. "Come inside me, babe. Please."

Which - yeah, that is not going to be a problem, especially seeing Taako lying there, covered in his own come and softly encouraging him.

Three more thrusts and he’s crying out and coming, deep inside Taako who captures his lips and kisses him through it, soft and lovely and gentle and god, it's _perfect._

Just perfect.

Kravitz's arms give out and he collapses on top of Taako, gasping to catch his breath. 

“So fucking good, Krav,” Taako says. “You are so fucking good for me.”

Brain still happily offline, Kravitz can only manage a wordless but enthusiastic groan. Taako snorts. 

“Eloquent,” he says, but then he’s kissing him and nothing else matters. 

By the time Taako pulls back, Kravitz has managed to collect a few of his scattered wits. He’s still feeling so damn good, that post orgasmic bliss still flooding him as Taako strokes his hair and looks up at him, his gaze soft and gentle.

“I meant what I said. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," Taako says quietly, and Kravitz smiles, lifting a hand to his cheek. 

"Same here."

"Even after - everything?"

Kravitz pauses, considers, but he doesn't need to think for long. "Definitely."

Taako takes a breath then pulls him close, holding him tight and burying his face against his neck. 

"You're so fucking important to me," he says, so quiet that Kravitz can only hear him because they're pressed so close.

"Same here," Kravitz says again, and Taako laughs, pulling back; his eyes are shining and that makes Kravitz's heart skip a little faster, and he steals a kiss.

"You gonna say anything original or just keep jumping on the Taako train, huh?"

"How about this: you make me feel alive again. I've been concentrating on work for so long that I just... I didn’t have much of a life outside work. I barely remembered who I was beyond ‘tattoo artist’. But being with you makes me happier than I've been in - I don't even know. You've changed my life, Taako."

The tears in Taako's eyes well up and he hits Kravitz in the shoulder as he wipes at his eyes and sniffles. "You can't just say that kinda sappy crap, dude."

"You asked."

"Yeah, well. The reaction is just because of the sex, just so you know. Makes me emotional and shit."

"Okay, Taako."

"Don't patronise me, asshole," Taako says, but they're both grinning wide, and Kravitz honestly doesn't know when he was last this happy. "Now go get a towel, and get me a tissue." 

There's a box of tissues on the nightstand, and Kravitz gets his fluffiest towel from the closet, along with a facecloth. He goes to the bathroom to throw the condom in the trash and wets the facecloth with warm water so he can clean Taako properly, then on the way back to the bedroom he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

Taako lies there and watches lazily as Kravitz cleans him up, still relaxed and utterly trusting. When he's done Taako takes a big gulp of water and pulls Kravitz into bed, tugging the comforter over them. Without looking, he hits the lamp until it turns off. In mostly-darkness, with only the streetlights sneaking around the edge of the curtain, they smile at each other, utterly sated and utterly content.

"This has been a fucking awesome date," Taako says, and Kravitz grins, and kisses him on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah. It has. The best."

"Best so far,” Taako corrects. “Just you wait.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Well, yeah. You’ve not had the full Taako experience yet.” A pause. “I’m talking about my dick again.”

Kravitz snorts, pulling Taako a little closer, and he smiles into his hair, tired and content and so damn happy to have Taako in his bed and in his life. “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say other than thank you for your support, I love you all, I remain on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com).


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning is pleasantly familiar and wonderfully comfortable. No tension, no wariness. Just smiles and touches and kisses, and a deep feeling of rightness.

They shower together and Taako sighs, enthralled, as always, at the sight of Kravitz's back tattoo. He pushes him face first against the wall of the shower, then slips his cock between Kravitz's thighs, fucking that tight space there, nudging his balls with every thrust, stroking his cock and whispering in his ear about how lucky he feels, how happy he is, how gorgeous Kravitz is, how _good_ he makes him feel - and how could he _not_ come after that litany of praise?

After, Taako borrows a pair of running leggings and a long-sleeved tee, and insists on making them brunch. Taako cooking isn't ever something Kravitz will say no to. Since he went grocery shopping the day before, his cupboards are fully stocked and Taako looks through all of them before making a decision about what to make, grabbing pans and ingredients, pushing Kravitz aside when he offers to help.

"You’ll only be in the way," he says, giving him a kiss to soften the words. "Why don’t you make coffee instead?"

Kravitz does as he's told then leans against the cupboard with a mug in his hands, watching Taako hum as he cooks. There's a pleasant warmth in his belly, from watching Taako as much as from the coffee. Taako's hair is up in a messy bun and he's wearing Kravitz's clothes; it feels _right_ to have him here, for both of them to be here, comfortable and easy in each other’s presence.

Smiling, Kravitz leans in to kiss Taako's cheek and he turns to smile back, stealing a real kiss before returning his attention to the stove. He's making huevos rancheros, something his aunt made for him and his sister when they were kids - his favourite brunch, he says, one too few restaurants get right.

"You could have it on the menu, if you ever open that vegetarian place," Kravitz says.

"Hell yeah I could; you'll have to give me your review, lemme know what you think. But if we're doing the brunch thing we should do it right - you got the fixings for mimosas?"

Kravitz glances at the crowd of bottles that takes up a big chunk of his worktop real estate. There’s four wine bottles, but none of them have bubbles. “No – I could go get some though”

“No, no,” Taako says with an overblown sigh and big, mournful eyes. “We’ll manage, somehow.”

“Such a drama queen,” Kravitz says, fond, and kisses the back of Taako’s neck before bundling up and heading to the convenience store. It’s fucking freezing outside, and he’s glad when he gets back home – even more so because the apartment smells _delicious_. 

When he gets to the kitchen, Taako is plating up, and he's put a couple of wine glasses on the counter ready for Kravitz to fill. He pops the cork and mostly fills the glasses, adding a splash of OJ. Grabbing cutlery and paper towels, he takes them, along with the mimosas, to the dining table. He collects the sketches that are still strewn over its surface and shoves them on one of the spare chairs, out of the way. 

Taako comes over with the food – and holy hell, it smells even better up close. They sit, and Taako cocks his head at Kravitz, a smirk spreading over his face. "This is disgustingly domestic."

Kravitz considers. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a fucking awesome thing," Taako says and reaches over to take Kravitz's hand. It’s a small gesture, but Taako’s hands are warm and soft, and his thumb skips over Kravitz’s knuckles before lifting it to his lips to kiss them. 

“And you call me a sap,” Kravitz says, but he’s smiling, god, is he ever. 

“I do, and you are,” Taako says, pursing his lips and waving a hand. “Now eat up – don’t let all my hard work go to waste.”

Obediently, Kravitz picks up his knife and fork and cuts into his food, lifting a forkful to his mouth-

Holy shit.

The salsa is fresh, tomatoes shouldn’t taste so good this time of year but they _do_ , and they’re spiced perfectly. The refried beans are the only place Taako deviated from his aunt’s recipe, to make them vegetarian, and they're tasty and moreish. The cheese is amazing, as cheese is wont to be, and the eggs are cooked to perfection, exactly how Kravitz likes them. 

It’s _amazing._

He makes a noise that he's pretty sure he made last night in bed; it's so damn good though that he doesn't even care when Taako snickers at him.

"Taako," he says, then pauses to take another bite.

"Mm hmm?"

"This is - oh man." He points enthusiastically at his plate, his words failing him. 

"Good?"

_"So good."_

"Don't sound so surprised, homie," Taako says and Kravitz supposes he shouldn't be - Taako made an omelette taste like the world's best breakfast, but this, this is something else and Kravitz is genuinely awed by Taako's skill.

He devours the food, trying and failing to find a balance between wanting to savour it and wanting it in his belly, right now. Taako watches, amused, when Kravitz's plate is empty far too soon and he sits back with another orgasmic noise.

"You're a genius," Kravitz tells him, and Taako shrugs, finishing off his own breakfast.

"Like I said, it was my aunt's recipe." A beat, a smile. "I _am_ a genius though."

"Uh huh."

He grabs the plates, batting away Taako's hands when he says that he'll do it.

"You cooked; it's only fair that I wash the dishes."

"You've got a dishwasher."

"The thought still counts," he says with a grin as he heads to the kitchen, plates in hand. 

Once the dishes are in the dishwasher, he refills their coffee mugs and heads back to the dining table. His steps slow as he approaches so that he can take in the fully beauty of Taako in the late morning light, the pale winter sun glinting in his hair, an elegant hand wrapped around the stem of his wine glass. He’s lovely, and he steals Kravitz’s breath. He’s also distracting enough that he doesn’t notice, at first, that Taako is looking through the sketches that Kravitz had shoved on the seat beside him.

It makes Kravitz pause; he doesn’t really like people looking at his early sketches. He never puts them online for a reason. But what the hell; Taako isn’t just anybody, and Kravitz _did_ leave them on the chair right next to him. 

They're mostly early attempts at designs for upcoming tattoos, quick sketches to get as many ideas out on paper as possible. They’re a varied lot: a trio of birds; an oak branch; a robot with one of its arms ripped off and sparking; an old-fashioned steam train. 

As Kravitz puts the coffee mug next to Taako, he’s looking at a jellyfish design, his finger tracing down the edge of the paper. 

"You're so damn talented," he says, looking up, and Kravitz smiles as he sits back down.

"Yeah, I am," Kravitz says, preening; his art is one of the only things that he’s confident about. "That _was_ the reason you wanted to be tattooed by me in the first place, right?"

"Well, sure. Only the best for ol’ Taako." He looks at the sketches a moment more then sits back, sipping his coffee. "I've been thinking some more about another tattoo." 

"Oh? What are you thinking?"

"Just something from your flash book. That one I was looking at last time, maybe."

"I’d be happy to design something for you – something a little more personal."

"I don’t want to inconvenience you."

Kravitz stares at him, trying to see if he’s just being an ass – but no, he’s serious, horribly serious. He reaches over to squeeze his hand. "Taako, you’re my boyfriend. You don’t _inconvenience_ me. I’d love to draw something for you."

"I just-" Taako sighs and puts the sketches down, playing with a loose strand of hair. "Damn it, Krav. I don’t want to fuck this up, y’ know? I don’t want to – unbalance things by being a demanding asshole. Things are better but it’s still kinda fragile. I’m terrified of fucking up again."

"You’re not going to – not by asking for a tattoo," Kravitz says, and for all that he feels a little distraught to see Taako like this, he also gets it. He’s hurt people before and felt terrible afterwards, scared that anything he said or did would just make things worse. His brief surprise at seeing Taako react like this ebbs; he knows Taako well enough by now that he shouldn’t fall for his cocky affectation. "I’d love to design something for you – just for you. As long as you’re sure you want something that permanent from me."

"Well, I’m hoping this thing between you and me is gonna be permanent, so," he shrugs, but there’s a smile full of dawning hope, and the seriousness and sentiment of the words makes Kravitz’s heart ache. 

"Yeah," he says softly. "Me too."

They look at each other and there’s something there, something subtler than fireworks but it’s sparking chemistry all the same, a slow burn. 

Something that’s going to last a damn long time. 

Taako coughs and takes a sip of his mimosa. "Alright," he says, a smidgeon of his usual cockiness creeping into his voice. "I suppose I’ll let you design something for me. "

"Of course," Kravitz says, already thinking. "My next appointment is in February, but I can call you next time I have a cancellation." 

"Sounds good to me."

They sit there for a few quiet, peaceful moments, comfortable together without words, until Taako says,

"What about you? You planning on getting more ink?"

"When I'm in New York. The guy who owns the studio I'm guesting at has a really awesome style - he's doing my shin for me."

"Oh yeah. New York, huh." Taako looks thoughtful and he goes quiet again. Kravitz is pretty sure he’s thinking about his sister, quite possibly about his sister and Kravitz in such close proximity and how it might be a great time for a meet-the-family thing. He doesn’t say anything though, and Kravitz finds himself relieved. That is important, and they’ll have been together nearly six months by then, so it would make sense and all. But that verges into Big Emotions territory, and right now, Kravitz wants the day to stay as comfortable and easy as it has been, wants nothing more than to crash on the sofa and watch trash on Netflix. 

When he suggests it, Taako agrees eagerly enough that it pretty much confirms Kravitz’s suspicion about the direction of his thoughts. 

They relocate to the sofa and after a few minutes of Kravitz futzing about, Taako takes the controller from him and takes charge of Netflix. He decides on kitschy sci fi movies, which is more than fine by Kravitz; it’s pretty much his favourite movie genre. He loves every single one Taako chooses, and they’re even better because he watches them with Taako in his arms, warm and smelling of Kravitz's shampoo and his soap.

Eventually though, the sky outside darkens through pink to purple to darkest blue Taako sighs as the credits of The Fifth Element come to a close and he sits up, fixing his messy hair then turning to Kravitz.

"I should probably head off," he says, but makes no move to do so. "I'm working tomorrow. Not early, but."

Kravitz is working too, but not until ten. He takes a breath, then pauses, nerves rising up in him, but he shoves them aside. Maybe this is too eager or whatever, but fuck it. "You're welcome to stay again. If you want."

Taako looks at him, then shifts a little closer with a wicked smile. He twists in Kravitz's arms until he's straddling him, their chests pressed close, their _everything_ pressed close. Kravitz looks up into his pretty eyes, dark in the light of his shitty paper Ikea lamp. "You wanting to get lucky again, Kravitz?"

"Always," he says, and feeling the way that Taako's cock twitches ratchets that up to a more precise _definitely, right now._ "But I just - I like being with you. Whatever we're doing."

"Well," Taako says, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck and leaning in. "I _suppose_ I could stay. I wouldn't want you to get lonely."

And as he closes the gap between them, Kravitz is so happy. Taako is in his arms, kissing him, the promise of more in the heat of it. And later, maybe they’ll get takeout and Taako will mock Kravitz for watching an ice skating anime. They’ll go to bed together, and wake up together. 

This is Kravitz’s life now, and he is so fucking happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like huevos rancheros, you guys. 
> 
> Also, I put up a total chapter number now. We're nearly at the end! Alas I couldn't go 69 chapters xD
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who leaves a comment, who kudoses or leaves a like on twitter or tumblr. I'm so, so appreciative <3 
> 
> Aaaand as ever, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
